Hidden Trouble
by Shinichi2504
Summary: Boboiboy and his friends are given a mission to protect a station for 2 weeks. The grand encounter make Boboiboy can't focus doing his mission, can Boboiboy do this mission well? Read to find out!
1. The Encounter

**New story in this 2020!**

This fanfiction take place after Boboiboy Movie 2  
So if you haven't watch it, please watch it first because there will be some spoiler mention here:)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

* * *

In one spaceship, Boboiboy and his friends are on their way to new mission place that Commander Koko Ci order them to do. All of them are now communicating with their little commander from the spaceship communication

"So our mission is to help maintain their station for 2 weeks?" asked Yaya  
"Yes, because some of their best agents are on hidden mission with Captain Kaizo and some of the army are on vacation so they're really out numbered"  
"Hmmm… But what's so special about that station?" asked Gopal  
"Aish Gopal… that station is called Laskar station. It's the biggest and the infamous power sphere repair station" said Fang rotate his eyes  
"If it's a power sphere repair station, why they're need a lot of guarding that station?" asked Boboiboy confused  
"Because the same as TAPOPS, they have a lot of power spheres there which is very powerful since most of them are already repaired and upgraded. If it get into the wrong hands, who knows what happen to this universe" said Commander Koko Ci explains  
"Ahh I see… But we will be staying for 2 weeks in there? Is it really okay?" asked Ying suspicious  
"It's fine, in fact that they're the one who want five of you to help them there since Maskmana already know Yaya and Ying's potential, Fang who his former student and Boboiboy who already prove himself by defeating Retak'ka"  
"What about me?!" asked Gopal  
"Let's just say, you are needed as well since you are one team"

Yaya, Ying, Fang and Boboiboy giggles because Gopal is not mention his good trait by their little commander

"But why Captain Papa are not joining us?" asked Ying  
"Ah he have some unfinished business here in TAPOPS so I forbid him to join you guys"  
"Cactus?" asked Yaya  
"You already have Ochobot to protect so I ask him to stay here with Captain Papa"  
"Ooohhh okay commander" said Boboiboy salute to him

They turn off the communication and the screen showed that they almost arrived to the station. Boboiboy and Fang are controlling the spaceship together while Yaya, Ying and Gopal are playing cards on the desk near them

"Fang, have you been there before?" asked Boboiboy  
"Of course but not as much as my brother. I only went there few times to practice using the invisibility mask that I used few years ago"  
"Heehhh but how about now?"  
"I don't go there anymore. Ah if you think about this one, this is just a normal glasses for fashion. Ever since then, Maskmana is still considering give one again for me since he don't want it to broke again like it did before… you don't know how angry he is when he knows that the one who broke my mask is Captain Kaizo"  
"Captain Kaizo is doomed is he"  
"As a result he got punished and get more hidden missions"  
"Poor him..puft-"

Boboiboy and Fang laugh so hard talking about Captain Kaizo. They laugh fall short when suddenly they reach their destination which is the Laskar Station. Boboiboy ask everyone to fasten their seat belts since they're ready to land

.

.

.

.

.

Five of them and Ochobot who just woke up are heading down to the hanger to meet Maskmana and other agents behind him. All of them give a salute to him

"Good afternoon Maskmana, we're from TAPOPS who will be helping here for the next 2 weeks" said Fang leading them

Actually, it was usually Boboiboy who lead them to talk with other but Boboiboy let Fang do it since Fang is his former student

"Good afternoon soldiers, no need to introduce you guys, I know all of you very well. Make yourself like at TAPOPS station. Come, I will show you guys around" said Maskmana in low voice  
"Okay!" said all of them while saluting

Just when they walk forward right behind Maskmana, Fang hear some agents murmuring behind

"Hey, that's the boy right?" "Yeahh the orange one" "They really look the same" "of course you stupid!"

Fang grows curious of what their talking about but then Boboiboy call him since he got left behind so he run to them and continue to look around. Just before they went into the first room, suddenly an alarm rings which make all of them freeze while the other agents running to the front

"We have been attack, to think this is your welcoming party huh" said Maskmana sarcastic  
"Hehehe it's okay Maskmana, we can continue the tour later. Fang, instructions please" said Boboiboy to Fang  
"Eh? why me? You're the one who always give us instructions"  
"Hey, you said that sometimes you practice here which means you're the best one to lead us here"  
"Boboiboy's right, you know this place more than us after all" said Yaya encouraging  
"Okay then… Maskmana, where do you want us to go?" asked Fang  
"You guys go to hanger, I'm sure today will be some pirates attacking"  
"Okay let's go guys, Ochobot, you stay here okay"

"Okay!"

Five of them dash forward to the hanger leaving Maskmana and Ochobot in the hallway, few minutes later, someone goes out from one of the room looking at Maskmana

"No argue okay since we're really out numbered, you're joining the hanger" said Maskmana ordering him  
"Okay…" said the person give a smile to Maskmana

.

.

.

.

.

.

_In the Hanger_

Five of them arrived and see the agents are fighting with the little robot pirates. With that they look at each other nodding

"Kuasa Elemental! Boboiboy Halilintar!" "Separa Seladang Bayang!"

"Aih… new shadow?" asked Halilintar  
"Ah you haven't seen this before huh? I use it when Retak'ka attack three of us and Maskmana give us some armor from ArmorBot"  
"Ahh I see, well let's kick some pirates butt"

"Okay! Me and Ying will be on the right side, Yaya and Gopal, you two with Boboiboy on the left side"  
"Okay Fang, let's go!"

All of them then start attacking the pirates who about to enter the station. With less of minutes, they manage to throw them back to their pirate ship like a thin cans get thrown the the garbage bin. The pirate captain of the ship are not happy about his underlings being defeated easily so he activate his cannon thrower and point it on Halilintar.

"Boboiboy! Look out!" shout Yaya who notice the cannon  
"Hah?!"

The cannon was shot, Halilintar was expecting he will get hit but few seconds later he didn't feel anything. He look up and see someone wearing a red armor and red helmet in front of him already destroyed the cannon before it hits him. Halilintar look shock at first but then he look at the other way grimmly

"I never though our time to fight together comes this fast" said the person behind the helmet  
"Hm, thank you for rescuing me, I hope you don't do it again and just let me get hit instead"  
"Wait! are you stil-"  
"Ah forget it, Gerakan Kilat!"

Halilintar teleport near Fang which shock him because Halilintar face is very angry unlike his usual anger look

"Fang, can I switch with you, you go on the left side with Yaya and Gopal"  
"Eh? ah okay…"

With that Fang move to the left side of the Hanger while Ying and Halilintar attack the pirates on the right side. Just then the captain ship looks very angry, just before he throw another cannon, the person with red armor fly to his ship and destroyed all around it and some agents catch the captain when he shove them to the hanger. Yaya, Ying and Gopal looks very impressed by the person, Fang also impressed but he see Halilintar who changed back to Boboiboy only rotate his eyes unhappy seeing him which is rare for him to see

"Boboiboy, what's wrong?" asked Fang curious  
"Ah nothing… nothing at all" said Boboiboy unhappy looking away while holding his hat  
"Did you hide something? Boboiboy, we talk about this.."

Boboiboy didn't answer Fang anything and just looked away in anger. Just before Fang ask him even further, he hears other agents cheering for the person. Which make both of them focus to the person

"Wahh you're so awesome mr.." said Gopal look at the person in awe  
"Hehehe thank you, you're powers are also awesome"

Fang try walk closer but Boboiboy are not even moving from his place so Fang force him to come closer with him which make him very upset about it. After that Boboiboy are standing right behind Gopal not looking at the person at all

"Ahh, my name is Yaya, this is Ying, Gopal, Fang and Boboiboy. We're from TAPOPS who will be helping here for 2 weeks" said Yaya introducing herself and her friends  
"Ah I know, Maskmana already told me about you guys. Ah! where are my manners…"

The person then take off his mask which showed to be a human in his 30-40s with black hair and white hair streak on his left front side hair. Fang look surprised since Boboiboy also have white hair streak on his left front side hair but not as much as the person in front of him

"My name is Amato, nice to meet you all" said Amato while looking at Boboiboy which he didn't bother to look back

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry if there's a wrong grammar/ words. Because English is not my main language:D

Yep! I already have this plot in my mind ever since I watch the movie for the first time hehe, I hope everyone like it:)


	2. The Meeting

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

After the battle, five of them went inside again with Amato in front of them. Amato give them some tour on the station for a meantime. Yaya, Ying and Gopal ask a lot of questions to Amato about Laskar station and his powers. Fang already knows about Amato and Laskar Station so he didn't bother to listen a lot of them but his mind is moving toward to his elemental power friend who's been in bad mood ever since he was saved by Amato

"Alright Boboiboy, tell me what's wrong? You have been acting weird ever since Laksamana Amato saved you"  
"I said nothing Fang… I'm fine okay" said Boboiboy in low voice  
"That's a lie. We already talk about not to keep secrets from each other right!"  
"I know Fang, I know… please it's quite personal, I need time so please understand"  
"Ukhh… fine, If it's personal but you have to know that we will always there for you whenever you need us so you're not alone okay"  
"Thank you Fang… I will tell you and the others someday… through maybe you will found out on your own.." said Boboiboy give a light smile  
"Hah?"

Amato give a quick glance on Boboiboy and Fang who talking together. He look quite relief seeing him smiling unlike before but after that he give a guilty look to him

.

.

.

.

After the battle, they went inside and they meet Maskmana and Ochobot who have been waiting for them on the hallway in front of one big room. Ochobot then fly to Boboiboy while looking worried

"Are you okay Boboiboy!? You're not hurt right?"  
"I'm fine Ochobot, no need to worry" said Boboiboy while patting his head  
"Oohh so this is the power sphere of teleportation and power sucking huh?" said Amato bend down looking at Ochobot

Boboiboy then hold Ochobot and put him on his side not letting Amato look at Ochobot even more and glare at him like Halilintar's rage. Boboiboy actions make Yaya, Ying and Gopal confused. Maskmana on the other hand only sigh by both of them

"Sooner or later, your relationship will be worsen"  
"Hah?" said Ochobot, Yaya, Ying, Gopal and Fang who look confused  
"Boboiboy, mind if I tell you guys about this?" asked Maskmana carefully

Boboiboy then move forward away from Amato and didn't look at any of them at all

"Yes you may Maskmana… but keep it short"  
"What's going on?" asked Yaya confused  
"Yeah Boboiboy, we rarely see you like this. Last time you were like this was…" said Gopal unfinished  
"When Adudu make Boboibot to replace your job and school earth day few years ago" said Ying looking at the two of her friends

Amato stun for a moment hearing it but then he look at Boboiboy's back

"I'm sure you already hear some agents talking about Boboiboy right?"  
"Yeah, I hear it" said Fang remembering  
"That's because Amato here is Boboiboy's father"  
"WHAT!?" shout four of them surprised

Ochobot notice that Boboiboy is squeezing him and gritting his teeth holding his anger. Ochobot look at Boboiboy worried since he never saw Boboiboy this upset before which he didn't know what to do. Not only he who notice, Fang also notice. Mostly all kids will be very proud if their parents were introduced, especially if your father is one of the strongest power sphere protector in the universe but Boboiboy didn't look proud instead he look very upset when his father was introduced. He look at Amato who is looking at his son in guilty look

"Did something happen between them?" thought Fang looking at the father-son relationship

"Okay Maskmana, you don't have to talk about it again. If I correct, there's a rule about family relationship between agents" said Boboiboy in low voice  
"I understand that, so now let's go see the power sphere room"  
"Ah… okay…"

Maskmana and Amato then walk in front of them, the others starting to notice Boboiboy's weird behavior but they choose not to ask him now

"Fang, what is the rule about family relationship?" asked Ying  
"If they are agents who are a blood family. They can't talk or communicating like usual family do during work. You guys never see me have a good brother relationship with Captain Kaizo right? That's because at work, we look at each other as senior-junior agents rather than siblings for safety reasons"  
"How did you know about it?" asked Gopal to Boboiboy beside him  
"He told me about it before I move to Pulau Rintis" said Boboiboy in low voice and glaring at Amato

Five of them look uncomfortable because Boboiboy is not like his usual cheery personality. It's like beside them is Boboiboy Halilintar but wearing Boboiboy's usual orange clothes. They're getting very worried for their best friend. Just then the power sphere room was open and it shows a lot of power spheres and one room of tools for repairing power spheres

"Here is Amato's working place" said Maskmana pointing the room  
"Eh? I thought you're a power sphere protector?" asked Ying  
"That when I was young, since I am a former TAPOPS. But as I got old, 3 years ago, Laksamana Tarung look at my potential since Mechabot teach me about repairing power spheres so yeah, here I am now"  
"But then, why you also fight just now?" asked Yaya carefully

"That because this station is really out numbered of agents and I think it's time for me to see myself five of your powers" said Amato while looking at Boboiboy but he didn't even bother to look at him and just angry

Maskmana see that Boboiboy is still very angry since his hands let out some red sparks and some little fire on his fingers which he was told by Laksamana Tarung that his elemental are connected with his emotions so it means his fire and lighting elemental are going out without he noticing. After that they went into the room and look that one power sphere is being fixed on the table. Amato then release his armor which changed into Mechabot. Mechabot look around to see some unfamiliar faces but he notice the orange boy and he hug him

"Boboiboy! It's been a long time! You're getting older now" said Mechabot while patting Boboiboy's shoulder

His friends and Ochobot look surprised but Boboiboy give a light smile to Mechabot who have been with his father for years and with him since he was born

"Hey Mechabot, yeah it's been a long time"  
"And I presume you are Boboiboy's power sphere? The name's Mechabot, I'm Amato's power sphere" said Mechabot coming closer to Ochobot  
"Ah yes, my name is Ochobot. Nice to meet you Mechabot" said Ochobot smiling with his eyes  
"Yeah, Boboiboy told me a lot about you on earth. Also about you guys being his friends… but Boboiboy told me he got 3 new friends?"  
"Ahh this is Yaya, Ying, and Gopal the one I told you about, and this is Fang, I meet Fang after I moved to Pulau Rintis"

Mechabot and others in the room notice Boboiboy is pressuring when he said that he moved. Mechabot look at Amato and rolled his eyes

"Boboiboy still angry then if I presume…" said Mechabot  
"Look, I told you-"

"Ssh! We're still in working hours okay so stop talking about it!" shout Boboiboy angry let out some lightning sparks on his hands which make all of them freeze in place.

Fang then hold both Boboiboy's shoulder to calm him down. Yaya, Ying and Gopal are too shock since Boboiboy rarely angry or shouting like that. Amato and Maskmana only freeze in place and can't do anything. Ochobot look very worried which Mechabot notice it. He pat Ochobot and Mechabot pull him quite far from all of them

"You want to know what happen between this father and son?" asked Mechabot to Ochobot  
"Eh? I don't think that I should know since Boboiboy didn't tell me…"  
"No, you need to know about this"  
"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

Few minutes later, Boboiboy calm down a little. After that Maskmana order Fang to go to their room that they will stayed on. Six of them get out from the power sphere room while Amato, Mechabot and Maskmana stayed in the power sphere room

"You should really apologize to him Amato. His powers are getting unstable issues since his elemental powers are based on his emotions" said Maskmana with angry voice  
"I know I know…"  
"I'm on Boboiboy side for this one. You should really apologize after what you have done to him all these years" said Mechabot  
"Yeah I know… I'm a dumb father am I"  
"Yes you are" said Maskmana in low voice

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Back updating~  
Sorry for the late update, unexpected tasks in real life which make me hard to update:(


	3. Friends

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

On the way to their room, nobody want to open a conversation. Boboiboy got really quiet after what happen in the power sphere room. Ochobot fly close to Boboiboy which Boboiboy notice how worried he is and so Boboiboy stop his walk which make all of them surprised

"I'm sorry… I ruin our tour here" said Boboiboy facing all of them with guilty look  
"It's fine Boboiboy, I can give you guys tour by myself… but we do own some explanations" said Fang serious

Boboiboy look at the other way unhappy and don't want to talk about it. After that they stop their track and Fang open one room which to be their room for their stay in the station. The room is quite huge, It has a living room and two doors which to be their bedrooms, one room with 3 beds and one room with 2 beds. All of them then sit on the sofa in the living room

"Please Boboiboy, we want to help you" said Yaya  
"Yeah, we're your friends!" said Gopal  
"Sorry… but I promised that I will tell you guys, I just need some time.."  
"Boboiboy…" said Ochobot beside him

"Well it is personal then I will understand that" said Yaya  
"But Yaya!" shout Fang not agreeing on it  
"Well we can't force him to talk right… let us know if you're ready"  
"Thanks Yaya… I will tell you guys someday"

After that, they heard a siren coming from the speaker which surprised all of them except Fang

"That's a time shift alarm. Which means our work time is up"  
"Ahh I see" said Yaya understanding  
"Okay then let's just sleep! I'm tired…" said Gopal while yawning  
"I think I will go to bed early too then… Good night guys" said Boboiboy standing up  
"Good night Boboiboy" said the rest of them except Ochobot

After Boboiboy went inside the boys room, all of them look at each other serious

"Ochobot, are you sure you don't know anything about what happen between him and his father?" asked Fang serious  
"Actually… I just been told by Mechabot earlier but… he said not to tell anyone this because …" said Ochobot didn't finish his words  
"I understand Ochobot, it's very private right.."  
"Yeah… I can only say that Boboiboy went through a lot…"

Fang tried to deduct what Ochobot means, if it's that bad then maybe he can try to understand him since he also went through a lot on his childhood being a soldier and etc. But he believe that someday Boboiboy will tell it by himself for now all they can do is sleep for tomorrow's work

.

.

.

.

At boys room

Boboiboy already change his clothes and sleep on the below bunk bed while looking up with his hands on his back.

.

.

.

_Flashback_

"You are not ready or even worthy"

.

.

.

_Back to reality_

He suddenly feel a sting on his back head. He look at his hand which to be that both of his hands are letting out red lightning sparks. He tighten his fist while looking at it seriously until the red spark is gone from his hand

"Of all times and place… why have to be here and now…" thought him while slapping his eyes

Fang and Gopal who about to go into the room notice how bad-mood Boboiboy is, with that Gopal have a little plan to cheer him up which Fang utterly accept it. Moments later, Boboiboy heard Gopal and Fang comes in while arguing

"Oh no no, Lobak Merah is the best snack!"  
"Aih! Ice Chocolate Tok Aba lah!"  
"That's a drink you stupid! We're talking about snack food!"  
"Dey, Ice Chocolate Tok Aba is considered snack okay! It makes you full and-"

Both of them freeze when they heard giggle. They look at their elemental friend who's laughing at their weird argue

"Boboiboy?" asked Gopal  
"Hahaha, well it's funny that you two argue over that"  
"Cih, we can't ask his opinion…" said Fang unhappy  
"Haih? Why?" asked Boboiboy surprised  
"You're Tok Aba's grandson. Of course you pick Ice Chocolate over Lobak Merah"  
"Hehehe terbaikk"

"Well that's 2-1! Accept it!"  
"Oh no! not fair dude!"

Boboiboy laugh more seeing his friends arguing over food like that. He realize that maybe they purposely do it to make him feel better after his encounter with his dad. He smile and happy to have friends like them right here right now

.

.

.

_The next day_

Fang woke up first and straight to the bathroom. After bath, he look at the mirror and admire his handsomeness like he's an artist, suddenly someone knock the door

"Fang, stop looking at the mirror and hurry up! I'm having emergency bladder here" said Boboiboy from outside  
"How did you- never mind! Okay I'm coming out"

After Fang open the door, Boboiboy use his lightning speed straight into the bathroom while locking the door. Fang only shake his head seeing his friend like that, after that he put on his usual clothes and going outside. He went to the main control room see Maskmana looking at the screens

"Good Morning Pang"  
"Good Morning Maskmana… and you still call me with that name… is there any mission for me and the others?" asked Fang politely while moving closer to him  
"Not yet, attacks sometimes come in afternoon to evening so tell you friends to get ready"  
"Okay Maskamana!"  
"Also…."

Maskmana stop looking at the screen and he look at Fang who uses the computer to look into some files

"Is he still angry?"  
"You mean Boboiboy? No.. he already calmed down a little"  
"That's a relief, Did you know what happen between him and his father?"  
"No… he's not ready to tell us… Is it that bad Maskmana?"  
"Hmmm… quite of, I'm not a parent so I don't really know how it feels like well since my love only for protecting the universe" said Maskmana coolly

"Just like Abang Kaizo…" thought Fang looking at Maskmana act  
"Nope he likes you" whisper someone beside Fang  
"HUWAH! Ish Ying!"

Turns out Ying already beside him already dress as usual. She's give a childish grin to Fang after what he just did to his friend

"Hehehe good morning Maskmana!" said Ying while salute  
"Good morning, there's no mission for now so you all can go take breakfast first. I will call you if there's an emergency attacks so later after breakfast, five of you go to the power sphere room and help some agents collecting data"  
"Okay Maskamana!" said both of them while going out from the main control

Both of them when out from the room. With that Maskmana sigh and then look at one chair near the big monitor on the room

"It's work time, so only time you got to meet him is at night later" said Maskmana unhappy

The chair turn over and shows of course the father of that elemental hero who already wearing Mechabot on his body

"Thank you for your unhelpful remark…" said Amato unhappy  
"I'm just saying facts here, I'm waiting and if it didn't result anything-"  
"Yeah I get it Maskmana"

After that Amato goes back seeing the monitor which to see a picture of him and Boboiboy as a baby with a big hat on his head

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Flashback_

"I love you dad!" said a little baby boy in someone arms happily while shoving his hand

.

.

"I hate you..."

.

.

.

_Back to reality_

"I shouldn't have done that…" thought him while touching his head with guilt

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Sudden Attack

FINALLY I CAN UPDATE FREELY HAHAHA  
I'm sorry that I didn't answer reviews since I hurriedly update it due to time limit, now let me use this chance to answer all reviews~

0Aozora0 : Oh yes he is

animexwonder : Hehehe expect more of this~

BinhYen Le : Thank you for the concern and it's already much better now hehe, for the elementals, you can expect it in this chapter;3

clarissajocelyn88 : Okayy

Rina Hawaki : Thank you for the grammar check since you also PM me about it

AishaZero9i18r : HAHAHA berdikari but well to be exact is due to his emotions. Thank you hehe hope you can expect more about this story:)

LeeHyuna96 : Thank youuu:)

ZombieLisa3 : Hehehe thank youu and yes it's alright now, thank you for your concern:)

* * *

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

After eating breakfast, Boboiboy and his friends are helping some agents listing the power spheres in the room. All of them are amazed by a lot of power spheres

"There are so many…" said Ying amazed  
"Ah yeah, it's all Maskmana and Laksamana Amato who found and save all of them. Also Laksamana Amato did a lot of effort to revive some of them who already broke" said one of the agent  
"Ahh I see…" said Gopal

Ying and Gopal look at Boboiboy who's writing some power spheres unconciously which surprised him by their sudden faces

"Hm?"  
"Eh ahh nothing nothing" said both of them nervously  
"O..kay?"

Boboiboy continued to listing the power spheres using his lightning speed with Ochobot's help. With that he finish in minutes which surprised the other agents. He then give the list to one of them

"How did you know their names?" asked the agent  
"I read books about power spheres so I know a little. There were some that I don't know so I ask Ochobot but I hope it's right" said Boboiboy politely  
"As expected of Laksamana Amato's son… you really do inherit his greatness"

Ochobot, Fang, Gopal, Yaya and Ying became nervous due to the agent remark, they already get ready to protect the agent but Boboiboy answer surprised them

"Hehehe thank you mr… my dad is too awesome after all, well I will help my friends over there" said Boboiboy while moving toward his friends  
"Okay I will check again your data"

All of them were glad for a sec but they notice some red sparks coming out from his hands so they can concluded that Boboiboy is holding his Halilintar's powers. They were scared but Boboiboy give them 'not to worried' look. Fang want to talk to him until suddenly a sudden call for them

_"To agents from TAPOPS, please go to the main control for further missions, thank you"_

With that, all of them stop their work and go to the main control together. When they arrived, they look at Maskmana and Amato together. Boboiboy then make Fang goes in front him as if he's the leader of the group. Fang then step up and salute to both of them

"What's the matter Maskmana?"  
"We got a security breach on the back door, I want all of you to look at it" said Maskmana while typing in the keyboard to shows them the signal through the monitor  
"Okay Maskmana, we will go there"  
"Not so fast, not all of you need to go there. I want you all to split yourself to go the back door and come with me to the main door to make sure" said Amato while looking at the monitor  
"Then… who will go?" asked Fang to his friends  
"Let me and Yaya go with Laksamana Amato so you boys go to the back door" said Ying smiling to Yaya  
"Akhh can I just be the one who go with Laksamana Amato?" asked Gopal unhappy  
"Fine fineee, you and Ying go with Laksamana Amato while Yaya with Boboiboy and Fang go there"  
"Okay then.. you may go now" said Maskmana ordering  
"Okay Maskmana!" said all of them

Just before Boboiboy exit the room. He look at Ying and give a gratitude look to her and then run following both Fang and Yaya. Ying, Gopal and Amato go to the main door

"Hey, may I ask something" said Amato to both of them  
"Yes Laksamana?" asked Gopal  
"Is that boy with glasses is the leader of your group?"  
"No… we don't have leader or anything… but Boboiboy always lead to talk and attack but since this is Fang's training place so Fang is the one who lead to talk and attack here" said Ying politely  
"I see… may I ask how is Boboiboy? How is he life in Pulau Rintis?"  
"Ahh! Boboiboy save a lot of people in Pulau Rintis from alien attacks, robbery, even helping mak… build a chicken hen" said Gopal happily  
"Not to mention helping Tok Aba with the store and helping us! We always work together" said Ying  
"Hmm… does he happy there?"  
"I think I can say yes since he always energized with us. To be honest… we rarely see him sad or angry to us… last time he was sad when Adudu make that robot of him which make him a bad guy in town and angry when Gopal blow a balloon to his face"  
"Dey! I regret that okay! Boboiboy even turn into Halilintar which want to shock me"  
"Hahaha… he have a Globophobia since he's little so I think you can understand that… he got it when he was around 2 years old… one of his cousin blew a balloon in front of his face which make a huge noise and make him his cheek bleed due to the balloon's pressure"  
"Ahh I see… hear that Gopal"  
"Akkhh I will I will… but hey, I think he also got sad when he said that his parents can't visit him for school earth day"

With that Ying punch his stomach angrily. Amato stop his movement and look down which make Ying glaring at Gopal for telling that in front of the person he was talking about.

"Ahh you see Mr- I mean Laksamana… he's-"  
"No it's fine… I can understand… since it's also my fault from the start"  
"Eh?"  
"Ah nothing nothing, let's just go on"

Amato then run to the main door leaving both Ying and Gopal who got shock for a moment. They look at each other with confused look until they run again following him. On the other side, Yaya, Fang and Boboiboy already arrived to the backdoor which found a lot of agents are waiting to fight

"Boboiboy… you okay?" asked Yaya  
"I'm fine Yaya…"  
"It's a lie… your lightning powers are getting unstable due to your anger issues right?" asked Fang serious while taking Boboiboy's hand which let out red sparks  
"Akh… fine you got me"  
"Boboiboy… I know that you're angry but don't hold it by yourself this much… it hurts us seeing you like this" said Yaya while holding his other hand  
"You really need to control Halilintar and Blaze first… we're gonna help you" said Fang who give a encouraging smile  
"Yaya… Fang…"  
"You always help us, it's our turn to help you okay" said Yaya  
"Hm… do you think it's not the opposite? You guys always there for me even when I make mistakes" said Boboiboy smile to them  
"Yeah and you are hard to control" said Fang pissed remembering that his friend here is more popular than him  
"Oi you still hung up on that?!"

Suddenly they hear an explosion which make them run there faster. When they arrived, they saw some green alien with a purple robot

"ADUDU?!"

"BOBOIBOY?! What are you doing here?" asked Adudu surprised  
"Should that be our words?! What are you trying to do huh" said Fang unhappy  
"HUAHAHHAAHA, of course I want to take the power spheres here of course!"

Suddenly some tiny robots comes out from the hole

"HUHUHUHU the robots have fully energized!" said Probe happily  
"BOBOIBOY ICE! Fang! Yaya! Let's go fight them" said Ice  
"Okay!"

With that three of them fight the robots, super probe with Adudu which not long since Fang and Yaya did knock them out easily but the pirate robots are so many which make it harder. Moments later, suddenly a hologram comes in

"Ukh Boboiboy! Help!" shout Gopal from the watch  
"What's wrong Gopal?" asked Ice  
"Ukh, they're so many robots here. All agents and Laksamana Amato are too busy with the pirate ships while the robots is too much here in the station" said Gopal panicly  
"Okay then"

With that Ice changed back to normal and look at Fang serious which he knows what it means

"BOBOIBOY KUASA TIGA!"

Boboiboy splits to Halilintar, Gempa and Ice

"I will stay here, you two go to the main door and help Gopal" said Gempa serious  
"Okay!" said both Halilintar and Ice  
"Also Halilintar… don't do anything to him… Ice, look after him okay"  
"Ukh fine fine.." said Halilintar unhappy  
"Okay no problem"

.

.

.

.

.

_At the main door_

"TENDANGAN LAJU" "TEMBAKAN MAKANAN"

Gopal and Ying already at their limits since the robots are countless, it was actually not only Adudu who attack but also some pirates are attacking the station. Amato are focusing to attack the ships but it takes time since the ships are all made of metal. Just then one robot is in front of Ying ready to shot which Ying can't dodge with that she close her eyes and get ready to be attack but seconds later she didn't feel anything. She open her eyes and notice an ice berg protecting her

"TETAKAN HALILINTAR!" "MERIAM PEMBEKU!"

Halilintar and Ice arrived at the scene and started attacking the robots like a crazy machine especially Halilintar. Gopal who sees it became scared and fall sitting but Ice are beside him attacking with his shooter

"Ice! Thank you for saving me" said Ying  
"No problem, just be careful"  
"Ice... Why Halilintar is like that?" asked Gopal scared  
"Remember that Halilintar is from Boboiboy's anger right. I'm sure you should know why then"  
"Aahh..." said both Ying and Gopal  
"Later help me protect Laksamana Amato okay... Gempa already warn me to control Halilintar"  
"O-okay..."

With that they attack the robots again but Halilintar notice that the robots are countless, every time he attack there's always more to come. He look around which to find the source of the robots

"Gempa! Do you see where the robots come from in there?" asked Halilintar through the watch  
"Ah? Ah! It's from outside the station... I think it's from the main door since I don't see any pirates ships here"  
"Okay then, tell me if the robots stops"  
"Okay"

Halilintar then use his vortex to make his way to Ice, Ying and Gopal who's fighting near the door

"We need to shut the robot sources! Ice, Ying come with me. Gopal you stayed here and don't let them go into the station" said Halilintar serious  
"Okay!" said both Ying and Ice  
"Eh but-"

Before Gopal said anything, three of them already dash out leaving Gopal alone near the door. Three of them arrived at one of the pirate ship which to be empty due to all pirate robots are fighting

"Hmmm….. AH THAT ONE!" shout Ying while pointing one pirate ship that let out a great amount of robots  
"Ice, get ready to use your bow. Ying, can you control this ship?" asked Halilintar  
"I can, but we don't have space suit" said Ying worried  
"Then let's go fetch it! Ice stay here and try to prevent them from coming"  
"No words needed" said Ice while letting out his bow

Halilintar and Ying then comes into the station hurriedly but before they went to the weapons room. They were stopped by Maskmana who's holding a power sphere that they know

"Motobot?!"  
"Ahh Boboiboy! Ying! Hello" said Motobot  
"Weapons room are off limits since you are not from here but I kinda figure out your plan so I think you prefer Motobot help instead"  
"But is it okay?" asked Ying  
"It's fine! I will gladly to help you guys, Kuasa Pemberian Kendaraan Angkasa!"

Both Halilintar and Ying then got a space motorcycles not to mention a helmet for them to breath, both of them then thank Maskmana and Motobot and they dash out to the pirate ship that Ice stay on. Halilintar goes to Ice and give him a light blue helmet and then three of them dash off to the pirate ship

"Okay this is getting crazy!" shout Ice behind Halilintar  
"We need to hurry, hold on Ice! GERAKAN KILAT!"

Amato look from one of the pirate ship which surprised him that he saw not one but two of his son. Not to mention he use a motorcycle when he's still 15 years old which don't have license to use it. Amato glare at Maskmana who's holding Motorbot

"Ice… let's do it" said Halilintar serious with his glare  
"Ukh... I want to argue but I know I will lose so suit yourself" said Ice coolly  
"Hm! Come on then!"

With that Ice jump from the motorcycle which surprised Amato behind them. Amato want to fly to save Ice but Amato feel someone touch his shoulder as if stopping him. Ice use his powers to make an Ice slides so that he still can go little further to the ship, with Halilintar signal he jump high right above Halilintar

"Elemental Fushion!"

.

.

A mix of red and light blue light resonance around them and then it shows his appearance wearing a grey inner shirt and half zip up black elbow-hand sleeve jacket with red streak on the half left and light blue streak on the half right not to mention a white flurry hoodie that was putted on like Ice signature style, a black glove with red streak on the left while he don't wear any glove on his right. He put his black-red streak with black-light blue tip slight sideways to his right like Solar signature hat style.

"Boboiboy… Thundersnow!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yep another fanfushion HAHAHAHAHA

In Trouble Battle, I bring out Boboiboy Heatwave (Taufan-Blaze) and now I bring out Boboiboy Thundersnow (Halilintar-Ice)

Do I have another one? Yes I have but maybe in other future story hehe


	5. New Fushion!

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Boboiboy... Thundersnow!"

Ying quite surprised by their acts not to mention it's her first time seeing both Halilintar and Ice fushion. Before she said something, Thundersnow already beside her using the motorcycle mixed of black with red and light blue streak on the sides. He's pointing a certain hole which to be the source of the robots

"Ying, use your slow-mo to slow their movements for a while"  
"Okay but what about you?"  
"Getting ready to explode that ship of course" said Thundersnow coolly yet menacing aura is surrounding him

"Okay he's scarier than Halilintar or Solar.." thought Ying nervous

Ying then get a little closer which to be notice by the captain of the pirates, he then fire a cannonball right toward her but before Ying even use her power, Thundersnow let out a shield mix of red lightning and ice which protecting Ying.

"I will cover you, hurry and use it"  
"Okay! Kuasa Slow-mo!"

Ying stop the whole pirate ship movement, which make some of the cannon balls not moving. Thundersnow use that chance to attack. He let out a black bow with red and light blue streaks on it. he then let out a light blue arrows which to be made of lightning

"Panah Petir Beku!"

He let out a dozen of arrows which to be right on spot of attack which make the pirate ship let out an explosion. He then let in his bow and dash towards the exploding ship

"Boboiboy!" shout Ying

Before Ying chase him, he comes out with the unconscious captain which Ying glad to see him

"Hold him for a while"  
"Okay.."  
"Ice Mencengkam!"

With that the captain is trap in the ice barrier, both of them then fly toward the station with their motorcycles, when they arrived Thundersnow see that all the robots are gone and he sees a figure who putting the last robot to the stacks of robots which make his eyes change but before he do anything suddenly someone come to him

"Ying! Boboiboy!" shout Gopal happily seeing them  
"Hehehe we did it!" said Ying high five Gopal and Thundersnow which make him smile a little

Suddenly Thundersnow feel a menacing aura behind him. He look behind but before he see, he got a big smack to his head instead

"I trust you guys to fight with the others but you two already did something really careless" said Gempa angrily with his fist up while Thundersnow who squatting down while touching his head

Yaya and Fang comes right behind can't say anything seeing the scene. Ying and Gopal then go toward them and high five them because the mission success

"Why Gempa is so mad tho?" asked Gopal  
"Haiya! Did you forget Gopal? Boboiboy are not allowed to split three and then two of them fushion. It will drain all his energy"  
"Ah…"  
"But still, why Halilintar and Ice still fushion knowing the consequences?" asked Yaya confused  
"We have to ask Boboiboy himself later on if he remembers" said Fang

Moments later, Thundersnow split back to Halilintar and Ice which getting another smack by Gempa which make Yaya, Ying and Gopal laugh nervously while Fang just pat his forehead

"Bla bla bla bla…."  
"Ukh… this is all your fault Halilintar" said Ice softly  
"Why me? You accept it anyway"  
"But you're the one who suggests it"

Suddenly Gempa make a big slam on the ground with his feet which make whole station tremble a little. With that it grab the whole station especially Amato himself

"Do-you-guys-listen-to-me?" said Gempa with a menacing aura  
"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YES SIR!" shout both Halilintar and Ice

"Gempa!" shout Ochobot coming closer  
"Finally…" said both Ice and Halilintar softly  
"What happen?" asked Ochobot  
"These two fushion just now…"  
"WHAT?! ARE YOU TWO CRAZY?!" shout Ochobot

"WE'RE SORRY!" shout both Ice and Halilintar while bowing down  
"Now now Gempa… Ochobot… I think we can continue this later at our room" said Ying nervously  
"Ying's right… it's quite embarrassing here.." said Yaya  
"Akh fine… we will continue inside the watch" said Gempa glaring  
"Ikhh…"  
"Save it Gempa, I will ask Boboiboy split later night"

Suddenly Gempa stop glaring at Halilintar and Ice because someone is coming towards them which to be Amato. Halilintar and Ice then stands up and face him, Fang notice that Halilintar's hands already letting out sparks. Gempa then shove his hand to in front of him to hold any of his movement

"Well done you guys, finally the job is done"  
"Thank you Laksamana…" said Gempa softly  
"I don't need your compliment at all" said Halilintar with a low yet angry voice  
"Halilintar!" shout Ochobot

"Cadet-I mean… Boboiboy… I-"  
"Before you continue, three of us are not Boboiboy… we're his elementals which is a different conscious of him" said Ice explaining  
"Eh? I see… So that's why three of you act differently"  
"Not really, our powers come from our owner's emotions. Anger, Happiness, Leadership, Innocence, Childish, Calmness, and Intelligence… Gempa is from leadership, I'm from calmness and Halilintar is from anger. I know what happen between you and my owner so I will cut all the talks since due to that it make Halilintar become this crazy not to mention Gempa holding his own anger with his poker face"  
"What… I'm not…"  
"Gempa, look at your hand and not mention behind us"

Gempa then notice that he unconsciously summon his earth hands and not to mention an earth golem are there just really far from him which surprised Halilintar and Ochobot. Amato then show his guilty face to all of them

"But Ice, let me say something.." said Gempa  
"Fine.."

Gempa put his earth hand behind his back so that his father's owner is save from him and Halilintar's wrath

"What Ice said is right, Halilintar and I are living witness of what you did to our owner. We care about our owner from his physical safety to his mental safety not just because we're his powers but also we really love him as an owner and brother. Recently some of his elemental powers are getting unstable which means his having a great mental breakdown. So I requesting you to stay away from Boboiboy for a while until he's calm enough" said Gempa glaring at Amato

Four of his friends are too shock especially Fang. They never see this side of Gempa before, Gempa who always calm and collected and great at holding his own feeling. With a great will and bravery, he stand and glare at their superior and his owner's blood father

"Look but I want to explain that-"  
"You know what I feel actually Laksamana… it's sucks actually, to have you as Boboiboy's father since you deliberately not there with him for all these years… If you want to say that your reason is because of your work it's a stupid excuse, and not to mention-" said Halilintar in low voice with his hand folded on his chest cutting Amato words

"Okay Halilintar, I think that's enough… Boboiboy himself will say the other one remember" said Ice calming the situation cutting Halilintar's statement  
"Cih! Are you not angry Ice?! After what he did to Boboiboy?" asked Halilintar serious  
"I am Halilintar… but unlike you two, I didn't see it from my own eyes and I'm from calmness remember"  
"*sigh* it's lucky actually to have you here Ice, it's a great idea Boboiboy split to us so that you can be our brake" said Gempa with a slight smile

Gempa then take step back to beside Halilintar and Ice

"I know you want to explain everything Laksamana, but like what I request just now I think it's for the best, for our owner safety. This come from the ones who ALWAYS with him when he need someone the most" said Gempa glaring as if mocking Amato  
"Alright… I understand" said Amato leaving them to help other agents looking at the pirate captain

"Gempa… I think it's too harsh for-" Fang's words were cut by Gempa's glaring  
"Fang, please understand the situation… Boboiboy's elemental powers are very unstable now so this is for the best for us and him. We need to at least stabilize his emotions so that it will not cause any rampage"  
"…. Fine then, though I don't like this"  
"Good then, also Gopal can you go behind me"  
"Eh? ah okay… but why?" asked Gopal who already behind him  
"Ochobot will explain later, for now after we combine…. Get Boboiboy to his bed" said Ice to Ochobot  
"Eh?" asked four of them  
"Just in case for information, these two are the responsible for it to happen" said Gempa glaring at Halilintar and Ice  
"I'm sorry" said both Ice and Halilintar  
"Okay okay guys, combine now" said Ochobot

"CANTUM SEMULA!" shout Gempa

Three of them combine which turn into their orange elemental friend. Boboiboy is looking his surroundings for a while while touching his head until he fainted right into Gopal's arms

"Boboiboy!" shout four of them  
"Quick! Get him to his bed!" shout Ochobot

With that four of them run inside the station. Amato who sees the scene is getting really anxious with his sudden fainting

"You worried?" asked Maskmana  
"Of course! He's my-"  
"But remember what you did few years ago?"

Amato become speechless with Maskmana words. He can't fight since it's a fact after all, his elementals are from his own son's emotions and they can feel what he feels so as they said, he will tried to not to bother him for few days for his safety and for him not getting scold again by his elementals. He then release Mechabot from his body and he look at Amato serious

"Even his powers is really protecting him… since you are ordered by them not to get close to Boboiboy which make it harder right?" said Mechabot  
"Yeah… this is getting out of hand, what should I do now" said Amato sad  
"Beats me… I want to go to them since I'm worried too. Is there any words do you want to say to them Maskmana?" ask Mechabot  
"Since their shift is almost over so it's okay for them to rest, tell Fang himself come to the main control later after shift"  
"Okay" said Mechabot while flying into the station

Amato look at the door for a moment until look to the unconscious pirate

"I didn't even said he did a great job..." thought Amato regretting

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	6. Unstable Emotions

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_At the boys room_

All of them are near Boboiboy's bed with him who's still unconscious which make them worried since it's the 2nd time they see him fainted like that

"So this is the consequences for fushion while splitting?" asked Fang worried  
"Yeah… but the weird one is that, it was solely choose by the elementals themselves" said Ochobot while scanning Boboiboy's body  
"What do you mean?" asked Ying anxious  
"Remember that Gempa is the one who call to combine right? It was actually Boboiboy himself until Thundersnow comes out, Boboiboy himself can't control Gempa anymore so it makes Gempa himself comes out. It's due to that fushion since it takes a lot of energy"  
"Now that you mention it… he did have a change of attitude after fighting" said Yaya remembered  
"Both of them who command it, Ice said it while ago that Halilintar is getting crazier which making him to bravery command it without thinking the consequences while Ice can't argue to Halilintar and this is getting worrisome"  
"What worrisome?" asked Fang don't like where this is going

"I think Gempa is right for requesting Laksamana Amato like that, Boboiboy needs time to get away from him for a while to stabilize his emotions"

The others became anxious due to what Ochobot said, the fact that Gempa requesting his owner superior and blood father is due to what happen with the elementals. Ochobot on the other hand is thinking until suddenly someone or something barge in

"Greetings TAPOPS agents"  
"Eh yes?... you are Laksamana Amato's power sphere right?" asked Fang while salute  
"Yes I am, I already introduce myself yesterday…. So Ochobot, how is he?" asked Mechabot while touching Boboiboy's forehead  
"He's just tired due to lost energy after his elementals do something crazy. So what brings you here Mechabot?"  
"Ah just telling that Maskmana said you all can rest since the shift is almost over after all. He also ordered Fang to go to main control later night"  
"Okay" said all of them

After that four of them go out of the room to let Boboiboy rest for a while, suddenly Ochobot close the door and lock it which make Mechabot confused

"I know you already woke up Boboiboy…" said Ochobot

With that Boboiboy open his eyes and give a smile look at Ochobot

"As expected of Ochobot, I can't lie to you huh" said Boboiboy smiling  
"We've been living together for years, of course I know… so what's going on?"  
"As you already said… Halilintar is really unstable now and it's the first time it happen" said Boboiboy while looking at his watch  
"Boboiboy… you never went through this before?" asked Mechabot  
"Yeah… if you think about that time, I still have control to Halilintar but now… I don't"  
"That time?" asked Ochobot confused

Boboiboy then sit up on his bed which got help by Mechabot, Boboiboy is not too weak unlike when he defeated Retak'ka but he can feel some of his energy are really wormed out

"Few days before I moved to Pulau Rintis... Halilintar and Taufan suddenly become crazy. That time I split to three and I control Gempa"  
"Crazy?"  
"It happen after that day that I told you about. Only I and Boboiboy's mother who knows, Amato that time lock himself in his work lab" said Mechabot explaining  
"Why you didn't tell me?" said Ochobot surprised  
"Because I still have control so I can manage after that day since I haven't tried fushion not to mention I only have Halilintar, Taufan and Gempa that day… but now, since I have seven elementals and I suddenly lose control of Gempa because of Halilintar and Ice sudden fushion which means my energy can't hold up that much like it used to"  
"Wait… FUSHION?!" shock Mechabot  
"Oh yeah I never told you huh, I kinda make it when I battling with Retak'ka"  
"I DON'T KNOW!"  
"Calm down…" said Ochobot

Suddenly Boboiboy's watch is beeping which surprised the two power spheres, he look at it which he got a call from Commander Koko Ci

"Greetings Cadet!" said Commander Koko Ci from the hologram  
"Ahh commander!" said both Boboiboy and Ochobot while salute  
"Boboiboy… May I have a word with you alone?" asked Commander while looking at Ochobot and Mechabot  
"Okay I will go, let's go Mechabot" said Ochobot while pushing Mechabot

With that the room is empty with Boboiboy only in front of the hologram of the little commander

"Maskmana just report me of today's mission… I didn't expect that to happen"  
"I'm sorry Commander…"  
"Not to mention you fainted due to a simple mission, can I get some explanation cadet?"  
"Well… you see… uuhh…"

Boboiboy can't answer the commander directly since he did feel guilty for having personal emotions on mission

"Fine if you're not ready to tell me although I already have a hunch… it's connected to your father right?"  
"Yeah… I'm sorry for distracted our mission due to my personal emotions... I want to stop these emotions but I'm trying Commander"  
"Hmm... I do have an idea, but you need to ask you're friends permission first"  
"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

_At the living room_

Mechabot already went back to Amato for helping him with maintaining the power spheres so it's just the regular five of them in the room

"Boboiboy woke up?!" asked Fang surprised  
"Yeah he just woke up but suddenly the commander call him and want a private talk" said Ochobot  
"Eh? but why?" asked Ying  
"You don't think he give Boboiboy a solo mission?" asked Yaya scared  
"Dey! Boboiboy just recovered so there's no way he get a solo mission"  
"Yeah but Commander doesn't know right" said Fang serious

Suddenly the door open which show Boboiboy with a confused look which make them anxious

"Boboiboy!" shout all of them  
"Dey! You okay? You really got me worried!" shout Gopal hugging Boboiboy  
"Sorry to make you worried Gopal.."  
"So what commander tell you?" asked Fang

"Well… he did told me to ask permission from you all"  
"Hah?" asked all of them

"He said that… after our shift later, I should go to earth for a night and comeback tomorrow morning before the start of the shift"  
"WHAT?!"  
"Wait you mean using Ochobot's teleportation?" asked Yaya  
"Yeah… so is it okay for you guys?" asked Boboiboy nervous

All of them were shock by the sudden favor, they look at each other anxious until Fang step up

"Is it have to do with you unstable emotions?"  
"Yeah I think…"  
"But what about Maskmana? Do you also need his permission?" asked Gopal  
"Commander will told him for me since he said this count as emergency"

"Well I'm okay with it" said Yaya  
"Yeah… you need to control that emotions after all to make Halilintar calm" said Ying agreeing  
"I'm okay too! Please bring Tok Aba's chocolate drink for me okay!" said Gopal pleading  
"Okay okayy I will"

"If Commander who said that so can't be helped, we need you to be in full health and control to fight alongside with us after all" said Fang  
"Thank you Fang"

After that the time shift bell rings which a cue for Boboiboy to get ready to go

"Ochobot, are your powers okay to teleport?" asked Fang  
"Yeah but after arrived on earth, I need to recharge for coming back"  
"No problem then" said Boboiboy smiling

"Okay ready?"  
"Yes"

"KUASA TELEPORTASI!"

With that a portal appear in front of them which a cue for Boboiboy and Ochobot to jump in

"Then I'm going… see you tomorrow morning" said Boboiboy smile  
"Yeahh, be careful on your way back" said Yaya  
"Don't forget chocolate drink!" said Gopal happily  
"Stop thinking about food Gopal!" shout Ying  
"You know what I want right" said Fang smirking  
"Fine fine… bye"

With that the portal closed leaving the other four in the living room

"I never see Boboiboy like this.." said Gopal  
"Yeah… even commander instruct him to go home" said Yaya  
"Come on guys, just believe that Boboiboy will be fine afterward okay" said Ying  
"Ying's right, now should we head eating dinner?" asked Fang  
"Okayy!" said three of them

.

.

.

.

_On earth_

Boboiboy and Ochobot comes out from the portal which to be on right in front of Tok Aba's kokotiam and the time to be right evening to night which is a closing time for Tok Aba's kokotiam, they look around which to find Tok Aba putting the all the glasses

"Tok Aba!" shout Boboiboy  
"Eh? Boboiboy?... Boboiboy!" shout Tok Aba surprised

Boboiboy run to Tok Aba and Tok Aba put the glasses back on the shelf and went out from the shop, both of them hug each other

"Ahh I miss my grandson so much"  
"I miss you too Atok"

"Eii! let me go! I'm in the middle!" shout Ochobot

With that both Boboiboy and Tok Aba let go which to let Ochobot go from them since they accidentally squeeze him

"Hahh you two need to stop doing that… I will close the shop and go to the house first okay, I need to recharge myself after teleport" said Ochobot while flying to the shop leaving two of them  
"Hahaha terbaikk thank you Ochobot... are you healthy Tok Aba?"  
"Yeah I'm healthy hehe, by the way where are the others?" asked Tok Aba looking around  
"Ahh… I actually come alone with Ochobot, we will comeback again tomorrow morning"  
"Hm? It never happen before, what's wrong?"

Boboiboy look down which make Tok Aba surprised. After that he hug Tok Aba again but this time he let out some tears on his eyes

"Boboiboy? What's wrong my dear boy…" said Tok Aba while patting Boboiboy's back  
"We… got a mission to help Laskar Station defending their station and I… I met dad…" said Boboiboy while crying

Tok Aba was surprised by Boboiboy's words, he then let go of Boboiboy and bent down to his height while giving patting his head

"You still hung up about that day?"

Boboiboy didn't said anything and just nod. Tok Aba only give a sad smile to him since he knows what happen between this father and son

"Okay then… how about I make you your favorite meal tonight"  
"Eh? really? Is it okay?"  
"It's fine, since it's rare for you to suddenly appear, now let's go home okay"  
"Okay!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

I'm sorry if I updated without any words or answering reviews or pm if anyone sending, I'm making this fast since I still have works to do and my target is to finish this story faster than my other ones. If I have time off like in previous chapter, I will answer the reviews so I'm not ignoring you all who give me reviews okay:)

Thank you!


	7. Comforting on Earth

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_At the Laskar Station_

Main control door opens showing Fang and then he comes in and goes right behind Maskmana who's typing something in the computer

"Maskmana, Mechabot said you want to see me?" asked Fang while saluting  
"Ah yes Pang… tomorrow I want you and Kaizo to go on hidden mission together"  
"Eh? that was sudden?"  
"Hm? You always happy if you got a hidden mission with him"  
"Well…."

"He already used to do mission with his friends" said someone behind him

Fang look behind which surprised him to see Captain Kaizo and Lahap with pirate attire on him

"Long time no see Pang"  
"Ah captain!" said Fang saluting to his brother

"Well but this time I need you to help me, you can leave leading the team to Boboiboy" said Kaizo  
"Hmmm… if you say so captain…"  
"By the way Laksamana, you should call Boboiboy too here so we can give him orders"  
"Ahh that kid are in special leave until tomorrow morning" said Maskmana looking at Kaizo

Fang only look down remembering Boboiboy's guilty face when he went through that portal to earth which Kaizo notice

"Is it Commander Koko Ci request?"  
"Yeah but I also request it since it's for the best"  
"I don't know what happen but I will ask Pang later on. So Pang, let's go get ready, we will leave tomorrow noon"  
"Okay captain!"

.

.

.

.

_On earth_

Tok Aba and Boboiboy finish eating together, both of them then seat down in front of the TV with Boboiboy rest his head on Tok Aba's shoulder

"Boboiboy… Do you think it's time to forgive your dad?" asked Tok Aba

Boboiboy went quiet and didn't answer directly. He know that because of that personal emotions make him and his friends struggle in mission but he still hung up to the past and right at that moment since the culprit was near him and he will sees him for the next 2 weeks

"I know that you're angry but maybe he's too tired due to many missions which make him act like that. Not to mention, since he already a TAPOPS agent when he was 17 years old"  
"Yeah mom told me about it but… It's hard Tok Aba, every time I see him… I remember that day very clearly… because of that, now my powers are unstable due to my mixed emotions and making my elementals act weird… I don't know what to do"

Boboiboy didn't realize that he let out tears. Tok Aba then sit closer and then hug him closely while patting his head

"Shh shh, let it out my dear boy… you already been through a lot, I will be here with you"

Boboiboy then let all his feelings out, crying loudly in Tok Aba's arms. Letting out his angry, sad and all mixed emotions that pile up after 2 days meeting his father. Tok Aba was so upset since he never see Boboiboy cry like that which hurt to see it. Moments later he calm down a little which a cue for Tok Aba to speak while brushing his back

"Look, you can be angry with him but you can't hate him. After all, he is your blood father  
"Yeah I know… But what should I do Tok Aba… If I face him again, I'm afraid that my powers will become unstable… I don't want Fang, Gopal, Ying and Yaya to worried and even though I'm angry but I don't want to accidentally hurt him"  
"Hm… like father like son…"  
"Eh?"  
"Your dad is also like that, didn't think of himself and only thinking about his friends and family which is a bad habit you know"  
"He's my father after all atok…" said Boboiboy while looking down touching his watch

"Boboiboy… I know him very well. I want you to remember this, he did that because he cared for you. I know it's wrong because he hurts you but give him time to explain himself why he did that… I'm sure he's regretting that day. Because of that day, he didn't have a proper father and son play time like you said"  
"Tok Aba…"  
"I want to ask, what is the first thing you thought want to do when you see him"

Boboiboy remember when he first see Amato in Halilintar form. Luckily he take control Halilintar so that he remember what happen, he remember what his mind want which is opposite of what he said with Halilintar's harsh voice, mind and look

"I met him when I'm in Halilintar form but... my mind said that... I... want to tell him that I made into TAPOPS as Cadet agent with my friends and already save many power spheres with them and... I... want to hug him... and... I want to tell him that... I miss him" said Boboiboy while putting his head on Tok Aba's chest

Boboiboy is very angry to his father but he's still a 15 years old boy who wanting his father love. He tried to deny it but he can't, the fact that he miss his great father so much which make him cry like this. Tok Aba let out a small smile and relief to the orange-hat boy

"Remember my words Boboiboy, Even though he did wrong but there's still the good times you had with him, take your time and let him approach you little by little and you accepting him and try to forgive him"  
"Little by little…"

Tok Aba can sense some hesitation on Boboiboy's words, he can only pat his head to ease his uneasiness feeling that he have

"I will try atok… even though it's gonna be hard"  
"That's my grandson, now it's time to go to bed… you have to go back in the morning right"  
"Yeah… thank you atok" said Boboiboy hugging him and run to his room

After that Tok Aba take the telephone and dial someone with a serious look

_"Hello… we need to talk"_

.

.

.

_On Laskar Station near midnight time_

"Hello? Oh yeah why?... Yeah Boboiboy is in Laskar Station for 2 weeks... Yeah I know... I know... Alright I'll call you again later"

Amato close his phone and put it back to the charging place. He sit on his work chair while looking at the screens on his work place. Suddenly the door opens showing Mechabot comes inside

"What are you doing?" asked Mechabot  
"Just got a call, don't mind it"

Amato unconsciously take a picture of him with Boboiboy which Mechabot notice. He rub the picture while throwback to the time on earth

.

.

.

_Flashback_

"Waahh so Mechabot can be anything?" asked little boy happily sitting on someone's lap  
"Yes, he protect me every time we have a missions and also can protect you and mom too" said a man while holding the boy's oversize hat

It shows to be Amato with 4 years old Boboiboy on his lap, they were having a father-son bonding time in the living room with Mechabot recharging near them. Boboiboy then get off from Amato's lap and then stand up on the couch

"I want to be superhero like you too!" said Boboiboy raising his hands happily  
"Hahahaha you have to wait until you're older okay, I will gladly teach you"  
"Yes! someday I will be the one who protect dad from evil! HYAAA!"

Boboiboy then jump from the couch and run around it, Amato only shook his head seeing his son actions which is very cute and adorable.

.

.

.

_Back to reality_

Amato smile remembering the cute times with Boboiboy on earth. He was so desperate for bonding with his son after 5 years never meet each other, now he's really near him but he can't do anything about it since it's also his fault for making it happen. He never realized that few years later after that, he will make his son so angry to him which make him seeing him as senior instead of a father

"I really want to hold you my son.." thought Amato

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Time Skip_

_In the morning_

Boboiboy wake up on his own which rarely happen since it's always Ochobot or Tok Aba who wake him, he then goes to the toilet and take a bath. After bath, he put on his clothes and sit on his study chair. He look at the picture of him with his friends and a baby picture of him with Amato and his mother

_"Even though he did wrong but there's still the good times you had with him"_

Tok Aba's words still linger in his mind. Boboiboy have a hard time the fact that he will be comrades with his father for 2 weeks but it is a perfect chance for him to let out his feelings of 5 years and try to give Amato a chance to approach him nicely. He smile and then kiss his family picture that was sitting on the desk and dash to Ochobot

"Ochobot… wake up, it already 5 AM" said Boboiboy softly  
"Uuhhh… ah Boboiboy… good morning"  
"Good morning, is your energy enough for us to go back?"  
"Yeah, it's enough for us to teleport back to Laskar Station"

"Okay then, Tok Aba should be up right now. Let's help him get the shop done before we go"  
"Alright!"

Boboiboy and Ochobot goes down to the living room which sees Tok Aba in the kitchen

"Just in time, I want to wake you two up"  
"Hehehe good morning Tok Aba" said Boboiboy while hugging him  
"Ahh, now help me take this to the shop okay" said Tok Aba giving bags of chocolate powder  
"Okay Tok Aba"

Three of them then go to the shop right to getting the shop ready to open. As usual, Boboiboy help Tok Aba making the chocolates, take the newspapers and cleaning the cups speedily. After they done, it was right 6:30 AM which is time for them to go back to the Laskar Station

"Boboiboy, let's go" said Ochobot while holding a hot drink bottles and a bag of Tok Aba's chocolate powder  
"Okayy, Tok Aba it's time for me to go" said Boboiboy hugging Tok Aba tightly  
"Hm, Remember what I told you last night okay"  
"Alright tok, okay Ochobot open the portal"

"KUASA TELEPORTASI!"

With that the portal comes out right in front of them

"Goodbye Atok! Take care!" said both Ochobot and Boboiboy  
"Yeah, you too take care okay" said Tok Aba waving to them

After that they went through the portal and the portal closes down. Tok Aba smile and go back to his shop

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.


	8. Steady Mission

_Answering reviews~~_

LeeHyuna96: Thank you for liking my story, well there's more to come and I hope you are ready

Rina Hawaki: Thank youu! you too stay safe!

TrueHope01: Thank youuu

* * *

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_In Laskar Station_

Boboiboy and Ochobot arrived in their room's living room. Before he do anything, Boboiboy got a big hug from his big friend who likes to eat

"Boboiboy! You arrived!" shout Gopal  
"Hehehe I'm back"  
"So where's my chocolate?" said Gopal with his shine yet freaky smile  
"Aih… here, Tok Aba made it fresh for all of you" said Ochobot while holding big hot bottle  
"THANK YOUUU"

Gopal then run to Ochobot and speedily grab the bottle and pour it on his unnecessary-cup nearby and drink it happily like an old man

"Eish Gopal, you are so loud" shout Fang angrily  
"Hahaha patient Fang, here some Donut Lobak Merah that you requested" said Boboiboy letting out a big bag  
"HAH!? ALRIGHT! THANK YOU BOBOIBOY!" shout Fang while taking the bag of donuts

"Haiyaa just seconds ago he scold Gopal" said Ying while shacking his head  
"Hahaha terbaikk"  
"So how you feel Boboiboy?" asked Yaya hesitated  
"I'm great now after talking with Tok Aba, I need to thank Maskmana and Commander Koko Ci later on" said Boboiboy happily  
"Well I'm glad then"

"Ah by the way, Fang have a hidden mission with Captain Kaizo so it's just four of us later afternoon" said Ying  
"Well I don't mind actually but we don't know some of this station places right?" asked Boboiboy  
"I already give a tour to Yaya and Ying so it's fine, just don't forget that weapons room are off limits" said Fang while munching Donut Lobak Merah  
"Eh? What happen to Gopal?"  
"He sleep early after you went back to earth" said Yaya while pointing Gopal who's pouring his second cup of hot chocolate  
"Hahaha oh yeah leave some of the drink okay, I only bought that much" said Boboiboy to his big friend who's drinking the hot chocolate  
"No problem"

Suddenly the door opens which to be Maskmana with his battle suit

"I'm sorry for the sudden entrance but we have a security breach on the main door, I need some of you defend the power sphere room and some of you to main door" said Maskmana serious  
"Boboiboy, you're in charge now. Consider this as a challenge" said Fang smirking  
"You really taking me down but I denied that offer, since I was gone a for whole night. I want Ying or Yaya in charge"  
"Are you sure Boboiboy?" asked Ying  
"I'm sure… what's your orders?" asked Boboiboy trusting  
"Okay then so Ying, Fang and Gopal defend the power sphere room while Boboiboy and I to the main door?" said Yaya waiting for their response  
"Okay, I will lead Fang and Gopal" said Ying  
"Let's go then!" said Fang

All of them then run out of the room and go to their assign places. On their way to the main door, Amato comes right in front of them but Boboiboy and Yaya are little far behind him and Yaya notice that Boboiboy not letting out some lightning sparks which make her glad

After arrived to the main door, pirates already invade the spaceships that was on there. Boboiboy then turn into Thorn and get ready to attack. Both of them run and jump from the door and land right in front of bunch of pirates crew

"Ampungan Graviti!" "Akar-Akar pengikat!"

Yaya and Thorn combo make most of the pirates trap and can't move due to Thorn's vines. They attack all of the pirates furiously. The captain in the pirare ship attack with cannon balls to some agents which then Thorn make a barrier protecting the agents. Suddenly he also notice that one of the pirates are aiming for Amato who's attacking the flying pirates not knowing the situation

"Boboiboy Solar!" "Lompatan Cahaya!"

Solar teleport right between the ship and Amato, he then change to Blaze and grin to the pirate

"Hi! Take this, Tinju Berapi!"

Blaze attacks got right into the pirate ship which make ship on fire. He changed to Ice and use Ice slides to go inside the ship. He then kick all the pirates inside and make them fall right to the main door which the rest of the agents caught them, after sure that all the pirates is unloaded, he call Yaya to help him come to the main door. Amato was surprised by sudden saving by Boboiboy, he want to ask but Yaya already come near him

"You really changing fast Boboiboy" said Yaya who use her bubble gravity to take Ice  
"Hehehe I already got a lot of energy thanks to Tok Aba's hot chocolate"  
"Don't force yourself too much"

With that Ice went beside Yaya, they look up which to see another 3 pirate ships charging to the station not to mention there's more to come. He look around which to be all agents are busy not to mention Amato. Suddenly his watch let out a hologram

"It's a big attack today, Maskmana said that not only 2 pirates crew but 10!" said Ying while fighting  
"What should we do…" said Ice changing back to normal  
"Hmmm… I have an idea but I think you will not like it"  
"Hm?"

Yaya tell him the plan which surprised Boboiboy for a while until he smiles

"Don't worry I think it's gonna be fine, but I need time to do it"  
"Eh? are you sure Boboiboy? I'm not really into the plan" said Ying from the watch  
"No worries Ying, I already slept well last night so it's enough… I'm waiting for your cue"  
"Fine then if you're okay with it, I will order Fang to go there to help you guys"  
"Thank you Ying" said Yaya  
"Alright, Boboiboy Kuasa Dua!"

.

.

.

.

Moments later, Fang comes to the main door after hear Yaya's idea. He was greeted by the two elementals which surprisingly together

"Are you sure about this?" asked Fang to the two elementals  
"It's Boboiboy's order so we are ready"  
"Not to mention, I'm not like yesterday so it's fine"

Both of them give a grim smile to Fang and Yaya. Both of the elementals turned out to be Halilintar and Solar, the two hot-headed elementals which shouldn't be together in one place due to their personality

"So now… tell us the detail Yaya" said Halilintar serious  
"Like I said before, Solar will attack the ship with his powers and after some of them exploded, three of us will charge to the pirate ships to take the pirates and captured them"  
"Fine by me, get ready Solar" said Halilintar  
"Okay, cover me"

With that three of them covering Solar who's charging his energy. Some of the pirates want to attack Solar but with Halilintar's fast attack, Fang's shadows and Yaya's gravity attacks, it cover him really well. Fang also told the plan to one of agent so that he can tell the others to stay away

"Laksamana! Boboiboy want to launch a big attack, You need stay away from the pirate ships" said one of the agent through communication  
"Hmm… alright, I will go down" said Amato fastly go toward the agents

With that the coast is clear which make a great space for Solar attack. Halilintar look that Solar is ready for unleash the attack

"Yaya! Fang! Get ready!"  
"Okay!" said both of them getting into the position  
"Now Solar!" shout Halilintar

Solar let out the crescent moon sphere which Amato look seriously. He never seen Solar attacks before, he only heard the story from Maskmana and Laksamana Tarung about Solar's devilish attack that make the whole TAPOPS station ruined

"TEMBAKAN SOLAR… GERHANA!"

Solar's attack succesfully attack right between the ships which make all ships burned. After his attack slow down, Fang, Yaya, Halilintar and some agents fly toward the burned ships to take the captains and the pirates so that they didn't blow up. Amato also help them, in the middle both Halilintar and Amato met but Halilintar didn't bother to talk or do anything and just teleport to one of the ships helping Yaya

"I see Halilintar can handle his powers now" mumbled Solar looking at the scene  
"Oi Solar! Don't just stand there, come and help us" shout Fang with his dragon shadow armor  
"Yeah yeah I'm coming"

With help of Solar, all of them finish tied all the pirate captains. Halilintar and Solar merge back to normal and then high five Fang and Yaya since the mission is a success

"I don't think later afternoon will have another attack" said Boboiboy  
"Don't get too excited cadet… you need to get ready anytime" said Fang holding his gloves  
"Yeah yeah Pang!"  
"What did you called me?!"  
"Boboiboy Halilintar! Bye!"  
"Ish Elang Bayang! Come here!"

The door opens showing Ying, Gopal and Ochobot. Before they say anything, both Halilintar and Fang comes into the station very fast which make them confused. Yaya then fly to them

"Let them be…" said Yaya  
"Mission success! You two are great leaders!" Ochobot  
"Hehehe it's nothing" said both of them together  
"Well but today is mostly Yaya who come up with the plan" said Ying happily  
"Aih, you also order us and other agents in front of the power sphere room Ying so you also deserved recognition" said Ochobot  
"Hehehe thank youu"

Moments later, the door opens shows Maskmana with both Boboiboy and Fang right behind them while patting their head

"Let me guess, got hit by Maskmana?" asked Ochobot  
"And Captain Kaizo" said Boboiboy

All four of them laugh by the two rival faces. Far away from them, Amato look at them and smile seeing Boboiboy is better unlike yesterday. He can still feel very guilty feeling since he hadn't say anything to his son about what happen in the past and make it right

"Oh yeah, I heard tomorrow this station will be closed… why is that?" asked Gopal  
"Ah some agents request leave for one shift since tomorrow is a special occasion" said Fang  
"What is it?" asked Ying  
"Tomorrow there will some discounts in junkberg and other market places which is happen really rare so all agents don't want to miss that chance"  
"Aih, just like on earth if he have a special discount sale" said Boboiboy  
"Well they are still living creatures, not to mention…"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Well that's a good bunch that I made since week ago and my cliffhanger skills is still in me

I don't know when I will update again in fast time since I will have tests for about 2 weeks so I'm giving a little hint for the next chapters so maybe you can guess the plot and if someone guess correctly, I'm planning to challenge on one-shot stories so I will gladly take request of the main characters(maximum 2 characters in Boboiboy) if you guys who answer correctly (first 2 reviewer only)!

Please don't request love story or your original character okay, I don't really like making those types of stories except on other fandom

Just review "what is the situation that is off in the story + 2 characters you want to be starred in the one shot) and I will try to make it true:)

Okay here you go!

If you guys read again all chapters closely, there's something off and it actually very crucial

Hint: _Elemental Calls_

That's all thank you and stay safe!


	9. Mystery

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_In the afternoon_

Boboiboy is in his room tidying up his clothes with Gopal sitting on his bed playing games since Maskmana only needs Yaya and Ying so both of them are waiting for next orders. Fang comes in with pirate costume disguise for hidden mission with Captain Kaizo

"Leaving now?" asked Gopal  
"Yeah, I will comeback tomorrow night"  
"Be careful then, hope that the donuts are not all eaten by Gopal" said Boboiboy laughing  
"If that happens, Gopal will have a one way ticket to Gugura" said Fang with menacing aura  
"Okay okay I get it!" shout Gopal hiding behind Boboiboy  
"Hahaha terbaikk"

After that Fang take his little bag and ready to go, before he shut the doors he look at Boboiboy for while which caught his attention. Boboiboy only smile for making sure that he will be alright and with that, Fang try believing and then close the door. After Boboiboy tidy his clothes, he notice that Gopal is asleep so he let him sleep and goes to the living room. He look around which see Ochobot charging so he lying down on the sofa and try to recollect what happen after mission

.

.

.

_Flashback_

"Not to mention, I think because tomorrow is father's day so that's why entire universe is celebrating"  
"What.." said Boboiboy shock

"Oh yeah it's around now, I just remembered... Ohh so other planets celebrate that occasion" said Ying  
"Ahhh at this time around, my mom always cook chicken curry for both of us since my dad loves curry too" said Gopal happily while drolling  
"Hihihi, I always cook cookies for my dad but since I'm here so I can't make it this year" said Yaya happily

"His dad is lucky this year" thought Fang, Ying and Gopal let out sweat drop

Ying notice that Boboiboy were really quiet which make her tap three of them and pointing at Boboiboy

"Boboiboy?" asked Fang  
"Eh? what?"  
"Emm… if you uncomfortable by this subject then we will not continue" said Yaya  
"Ah it's fine it's fine really, I don't mind. Well since I live with Tok Aba so I celebrate it with him instead"  
"Oohh yeah, you always give him something when we do projects at school…" said Gopal  
"But Boboiboy can I ask a question, what did you do on fathers day with Laksamana Amato? if you don't want to answer it's okay" asked Ying curious

Boboiboy were freeze for a moment until he let out a sad smile to all of them

"I'm being honest guys, it's been years since I last see him or even in one house with him so… I don't really remember what I did for him. Not to mention, I can't call him like usual people do since he's in outer space and he didn't give me or Tok Aba a communication device"

.

.

.

.

_Back to reality_

"What did I do for dad on Fathers day?" thought Boboiboy serious while looking at the ceiling

Suddenly a door open shows Yaya and Ying talking to each other. After that they notice Boboiboy lying down on the sofa with a serious look. They come to him which surprised him

"What's with the serious look" asked Ying  
"Oh nothing nothing, just thinking what Tok Aba said to me before I went back here"  
"You become calmer than yesterday Boboiboy" said Yaya smiling  
"Hehehe meeting Tok Aba really did the work even though I still can't face him" said Boboiboy while looking at Ochobot who's charging

"Well how about we take you a tour around the station while wait for further mission?" asked Ying  
"Yeah since you haven't see all of this station" said Yaya encourage  
"Hmmm.. okay then"

Three of them went on tour on the station, from storage room, kitchen, cafeteria, power sphere room, prison, weapons room, main control and practice room. Boboiboy look very amused seeing all the places since most of them pretty much the same as TAPOPS station only the difference is that the station is much bigger and have more agents than TAPOPS

"Oh yeah you did mention to me before that you helped Boboiboy as Ice went back to the station from one of the pirate ship" said Ying remembered something  
"Yeah I did, what's wrong" asked Yaya  
"Boboiboy… why didn't you just used Taufan to fly back instead asking Yaya for help?"

Boboiboy then stop his walking for a moment and then face both of them with a serious look

"I'm restraining myself for using Taufan for our 2 weeks mission here"  
"Now that you mention it… ever since we got here, you never use Taufan to battle or have fun"  
"But why? I thought you love using Taufan for flying or teleporting instead Halilintar or Solar" asked Ying confused by the new fact  
"Well… I presummed that Gempa or Halilintar already told you that they are the living witness of what happen in the past between me and my dad"  
"Yeah they did when they comforted Laksamana Amato…" said Yaya serious while hearing Boboiboy  
"Taufan…. because Taufan... he's… a sole elemental victim that day"

.

.

.

.

.

They are shock because from what they know that Taufan is from Boboiboy's happiness and carefree personality so they thought that he's maybe the most normal one instead other elementals who's holding their anger but they were wrong. There didn't expect there will be a victim which to be Taufan

"For now, I want to at least calm Taufan. And when it's a good time, I promise to tell you guys everything"

.

.

.

.

_Time skip~_

Boboiboy was called by Maskmana while Yaya and Ying goes to their room to wait for further instructions. Yaya and Ying sit on the couch after they arrived, moments later Ochobot wake up from the recharging station

"Good afternoon Ochobot..."  
"Good afternoon you two"

Both of them look at each other and giggle happily. Suddenly the boys room door open showing Gopal with a pillow face coming out

"Hoaammm… dey where's Boboiboy?"  
"He's with Maskmana, I think Maskmana ask for report after what we did this morning"

"Ohh okay.."

Gopal then sit down beside Yaya. Ying then look at Ochobot curious and look at Yaya for a while as if they're talking with their minds

"Ochobot… is it true that Taufan is a victim of what happen to Laksamana Amato and Boboiboy" asked Ying  
"EH?! how did you guys know?…"  
"Boboiboy told us but he still didn't tell us what really happen" said Ying  
"Yeah… Mechabot told me about it too, through I'm not on that scene but I can say that Taufan have a great excuse to be out of controlled like that time when he eat Yaya's cookies that was mixed with Adudu's chemical"  
"But wait, Taufan is from happiness and carefree right? That time when Taufan got crazy is because he's too happy, how come he obtain anger which to be Halilintar's personality?" asked Gopal confused while thinking  
"There's a law in personality right? there will always a opposite personality in them"

Three of them become quiet and serious hearing Ochobot explanation with that they realize that even though one elemental obtain one personality, there will always be the opposite of that personality

"Taufan told me when Boboiboy split to practice before we come here"

.

.

.

_Flashback_

_TAPOPS station, in practice room_

"Okay Boboiboy, try split now" said Ochobot

"BOBOIBOY KUASA TIGA!"

He splits to Taufan, Blaze and Solar. With that Blaze happily attack the dummies with Solar calculating his moves and give him some new moves. Taufan on the other hand sit down quite far from them with Ochobot beside him. Ochobot notice that Taufan's blue eyes is very thick and gloomy not to mention his eyes is not like his usual stare, it's more like a death glare

"Taufan, what's wrong?"  
"Hm? I'm fine Ochobot really"  
"Does that Sekunir Mawar Merah drama that Boboiboy and his friends watch this morning got into you?"  
"Eh he watch that again? That explains…"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I can feel what Boboiboy is feeling. He's quite sad at the moment… to think it's because watching that drama"  
"But I thought Halilintar got the negative emotions like angriness and sadness… you are his happiness right"  
"Angry and Sad is different Ochobot, the sadder Boboiboy gets, the angrier I am to the reason of his sadness… I will gladly kill it… like that time"  
"Eh? that time?"

Taufan gets up and Ochobot sees that his eyes is back shining with his usual happy smile

"Let's just go practice!" said Taufan while flying using his waveboard to Blaze

.

.

.

_Back to reality_

Three of them hold their breath hearing Ochobot's explanation about Taufan which they never know under that happiness and carefree personality

"I notice about Taufan's different power and personality ever since Boboiboy moved to Pulau Rintis. He became less cheerful and more serious than it used to. And I thought that just because Boboiboy practice a lot at his home. But the main reason is that day… Taufan change a lot due to the incident. Halilintar mention to me before that Taufan capable to defeat him when he first got his Taufan form. And now after that incident with his father, Taufan's power is crueler than Halilintar or even Solar so that's why Boboiboy restraining himself using Taufan since he's trying to protect his dad which is the reason of his sadness"

"Then Boboiboy… is actually not angry to his father but.." "He's sad and disappoint…" said both Yaya and Ying together giving the conclusion

.

.

.

_At the main control_

"Hmm I see, I should be asking report from Yaya and Ying instead of you" said Maskmana  
"Hehehe you said yourself want me to report right" said Boboiboy giving a smile  
"Ah nevermind then… well at least it covered everything what happen this morning, you can go now Cadet"  
"Okay Maskmana"

Boboiboy then almost want to go out until he stop his tracks and see one of the big chair that didn't show the one who sit there

"Maskmana, can I have a permission to use one of the training room?" asked Boboiboy  
"Eh? hmmmm…. Wait let me check for a moment"

Maskmana then busy seeing the computer which show the security footage. He then type something which make one of the training room green light gone to red

"Okay, you can use training room no 7. I will call you if there's anything happen from the speaker"  
"Thank you Maskmana and please when I come in… make sure no one can't come in or out in at least 2 hours"  
"Eh?"

Boboiboy give a salute and goes out from the room. In the main control, Maskmana open the footage window showing the empty training room. After that he look at the chair that Boboiboy sees

"You could see and try to learn his powers now" said Maskmana

The chair move to back and shows Amato with Mechabot giving a sad smile to Maskmana

"Thanks Maskmana… I owe you one"  
"I think Boboiboy notice your presence but he let you off" said Mechabot  
"I'm sure he is…"

After that Boboiboy comes to the training room all by himself. He look at the door behind him and make sure that it's locked. He look in front of him and let out a deep breath

"Here goes nothing… Kuasa Elemental! BOBOIBOY KUASA TUJUH!"

Boboiboy split to seven which let out all his elementals. It was calm at first but suddenly a big wind goes right to the center which make the other 6 jump to avoid it

"TAUFAN!" shout all six of them

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Instead of reviewing, some of you PM me the answer instead so I already got 2 winners

The answer is, Boboiboy never call Taufan ever since he got into Laskar Station


	10. Calm Down!

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_At the main control_

The door open shows Gopal, Yaya, Ying and Ochobot. When they salute, they notice the scenery is surprising, Amato look the monitor seriously which to be showing Boboiboy's elementals which to be surrounding a big typhoon at the center of the room

"Boboiboy!" shout four of them panic  
"What happen!? are we under attack?!" shout Gopal  
"No… Boboiboy ask me to use training room, I think he want to do something which have to with his powers"

"What are we waiting for! Let's go there!" shout Ying who wants to go out  
"It's no use, Boboiboy request me the training room in total lock down so no one can't come in or out" said Maskmana  
"Boboiboy…" said Ochobot worried

Maskmana look at Amato. He notice that he tighten his fists while looking at the monitor

.

.

.

_At the training room_

Taufan let out a big typhoon right at the center of the training room which make him can't be seen by the others. Six of them become very worried

"Taufan! Snap out of it!" shout Gempa

The typhoon slow down, Taufan face Gempa which Gempa notice that his eyes were lifeless, It's not normal. Gempa was shock seeing Taufan like that, last time he saw that eyes was from back then. Blaze slowly comes near them

"Taufan… please calm down.." said Blaze worried  
"Calm… CALM DOWN YOU SAID?!" shout Taufan angrily

Taufan let our wind discs which almost hit all of them but they dodge it. Solar run close to Gempa who panic plastered on his face

"Gempa… is this what you mean?" asked Solar  
"Yeah… I don't know why Boboiboy call all of us out but it's not getting any better if Taufan is like this. We need to stop him"  
"AAAKHHHHH!"

Taufan shouting is very hurtful to the one who heard it. Even in the main control are terrified by the sound. Thorn, Ice and Halilintar hurriedly goes to Gempa, Solar and Blaze

"What should we do now!? Should we finish him?" asked Halilintar  
"Hey we can't hurt him! He's our brother!" said Ice while looking at the furious Taufan  
"Guys, I have an idea.." said Thorn which caught the attention by the rest of them

.

.

.

Moments later, Halilintar and Ice comes to the front which grab Taufan's attention.

"GERAKAN KILAT! BOLA KILAT!"

The balls went inside the typhoon but it didn't hit Taufan at all. Ice then let out his bow and use his ice arrows which also get dodge by the typhoon

"Hm… is that the best you all got?" asked Taufan in deep voice like Halilintar's voice  
"GOLEM TANAH!"

Gempa's big golem goes right to Taufan which make him trap between the golem's arms. Before Taufan tried to escape, suddenly Thorn use his vines and goes right to Taufan. The scene after that surprised the rest, Thorn hug Taufan really close. Before Taufan said anything, he was stiff and too shock, which make the thyphon gone from them. Gempa slowly release Taufan from the golem and let the golem go away. Taufan on the other hand froze in place in Thorn's hug

"What just happen.." said Solar surprised  
"Yeah… should Thorn use his vines to trap him even more…" said Blaze also surprised

Suddenly, they heard a cry which to be from Taufan. He hug Thorn back tightly and cried on his shoulders

"Taufan!" shout five of them

Five of them come closer which surround both of them

"I'm sorry… I'm just so mad… I… I…"  
"Sshh…it's fine Taufan… let it out" said Thorn calming  
"Wait…. Is that you… Boboiboy?" asked Solar  
"Eh?!"

.

.

.

.

Thorn let go of Taufan slowly and face all five of them and give a gentle smile. They look very closely that his green eyes are faded with original brown eyes, he then switch his hat to his usual hat style which make them surprised

"Yeah it's me, I'm borrowing Thorn's body since I don't want him to see this"  
"But why you call us?" asked Halilintar  
"It's time for me to calm and face Taufan… I don't want him to suffer even longer especially due to my memories"  
"No… Boboiboy, you're the one who's suffering! I don't want anyone… you or my brothers to suffer!" shout Taufan between his crying  
"I know Taufan… but it hurts me more knowing that my elementals also hurt… it remind me of the time I fail as your owner"  
"Eh?"

Boboiboy come closer to Taufan and meet his eyes which still lifeless. He let his forehead meet so that Taufan see fade green eyes but the gaze is Boboiboy's

"You are hurt because of me… and I know you became very sensitive of my sadness due to that day. Now I'm healing myself and I want to heal you too… I want my happiness, carefree and joyful Taufan back to me"

Taufan close his eyes and feel the warmth on his forehead and his heart, hearing the words from someone he look up for all these years. With that Thorn let go his forehead and he sees Taufan's eyes are back to normal

"Come here…" said Boboiboy stretch out his arms to Taufan

Taufan then crush Boboiboy hugging him tightly and let out some tears. Boboiboy look at the others, focusing on Gempa and Halilintar then stretch his hands more to both of them

"Gempa… Halilintar… I'm sorry to both of you... You guys also suffer because of me..."

Gempa didn't said anything and crash right beside Taufan and hug both Boboiboy and Taufan. Halilintar just stay there and didn't budge at all. Ice then pat his shoulder and give a smile

"Go ahead Halilintar, you also need it after all"  
"No it's fine-"

Solar then shove him and facing other way. Ice also make Blaze look away which confused him

"I will not look, go. It's our owner's wish and it's for our brother"

Halilintar surprised by them. Boboiboy look at him and give a calm smile to him which then Halilintar hug him and his two brothers gently. Taufan feel very warm in the middle which make him calm down and happier with his brothers and owner's arm

.

.

.

_At the main control_

In the room it's a complete silence. They are too shock and touch seeing the scene played on the monitor

"Taufan already calmed down.." said Ochobot  
"Boboiboy is calming his elementals… which means his okay now?" said Yaya  
"I think so… then Boboiboy is not sad anymore?" asked Ying  
"You could say that, look Taufan is not letting out any wind there. Akhh I want to hear what they say..." said Gopal  
"But the main problem is still in his heart" said Amato in deep voice while looking at the monitor seriously

The others look at him worried and back to the monitor seeing the seven elementals together

.

.

_At the training room_

Boboiboy let go all of them while Gempa and Halilintar are beside Taufan who's wiping his tears. Ice, Blaze and Solar then comes near them

"Then is it already over? Between you and Laksamana Amato?" asked Ice  
"No, Ice… I haven't give him a chance to talk to me"

Suddenly he feel someone touch his shoulders which to be Taufan

"I understand Boboiboy… and I promise to maintain my emotions too so that there will be nothing's wrong"  
"Thank you Taufan, but in case, I will call you with Gempa and Ice so if you suddenly gone wild, at least there's someone to hold you"  
"Why me… just put Halilintar… I need sleep" said Ice sitting down unhappy

All of them laugh by Ice actions, Boboiboy then embrace Taufan beside him which make him calmer

"Now since you all out, how about I see five of you all practice since I own this place on my own" said Boboiboy smirking  
"Oh come on!" shout five of them unhappy

"Hahaha terbaikk" said Taufan happily

.

.

.

_Time skip~_

It was already 3 hours since then and Boboiboy comes out from the practice room while holding his shoulder. As he was walking, one of the door open which showing Amato who's holding a cup. They look at each other for a seconds until Boboiboy walk again still holding his shoulder and as he past Amato, suddenly he sense someone tap his arm on his shoulder

"Follow me.." said Amato looking at Boboiboy

Boboiboy don't want to at first but he sense his accent just now are different so he follow him from behind. Moments later they arrived at the infirmary, Amato order him to sit on the bed while he taking out the First Aid box

"But I'm fine- AKH!"

Amato force take his orange vest which showing a dark swollen shoulder. He look at his son seriously but Boboiboy only silence and didn't look at him. Amato then put a bag of ice to ease the swollen

"Why you even force yourself to practice if you're hurt, luckily your elementals didn't know" said Amato serious while taking out bandages  
"How did you…"  
"Maskmana play the security footage inside your practice room make me see all your practice"

"You already hurt due to that wind power of yours… you should notice that you're in pain"

.

.

.

_Flashback_

The wind discs were out, Boboiboy use Thorn's shield to protect him but one of the discs got to his shoulder which pained him.

"Akh... please don't let Thorn get this body... I need to stop Taufan" thought Boboiboy while running to the other elementals

.

.

_Back to reality_

Boboiboy look down and stay quiet which make Amato stop talking and then put a cold cream on his shoulder and bandage his shoulder. He then put Boboiboy's vest back and give a small smile

"Go back to your room, it's almost time for the shift change-"

Suddenly the bell rings which the notice of the shift change. Boboiboy still look down didn't even see or talk to his father in front of him

"Right on time, go wash yourself and rest for the day"

Just before Amato comes out from the room he heard some fade voice with the word which he misses the most

"Dad…."

Amato look behind him see Boboiboy face him with a grim look which shock him

"I really can't feel any pain because I already got used to fighting ever since I got in TAPOPS. Laksamana Tarung already make us practice pain after all even in the test for joining TAPOPS" said Boboiboy while hop off the bed  
"He still do that, never change after all these years.."

Boboiboy then went passed Amato and he's outside the infirmary. He then give a small smile to Amato

"Thank you dad for patching my shoulder… bye"

Boboiboy then run back to his room while Amato stiff looking at Boboiboy's back. He then touch his chest

.

.

.

_"I should have said good job…. I should have said sorry... Why can't I let out those words properly…"_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_News flash!~_

I'm putting this story to Wattpad too hehe


	11. Unexpected

Answering reviews~

ZombieLisa3: Hehehe thank you for your kind words! It's fine for me actually, at least there someone like you reading and loving my stories. I'm very happy with it:) You too stay safe!

* * *

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Boboiboy return to his room, suddenly Ochobot crash on his chest and hug him close

"Wow! Ochobot? What's wrong?" asked Boboiboy surprised  
"Don't do that again…"  
"Eh?"

Ying comes out from her room and see the view so she explains it so that Boboiboy didn't confused

"We all saw you in the training room through the main control monitor" said Ying  
"Ah… sorry to worry you guys… I just want Taufan to get control"  
"So how is it?"  
"Yeahh he's fine now, through I need to be extra careful in case something happen"  
"I'm glad that you're okay… go wash yourself" said Ochobot  
"Okay"

With that Boboiboy comes to the bathroom and take of his clothes, he look at the bandage shoulder and touch it. He look at the mirror and realize that he's letting out tears on his eyes

"Come on Boboiboy… why can't you try to forgive him.. why can't you give him a chance to said anything" thought Boboiboy while crying in the bathroom

He didn't realize that someone is right outside the bathroom hearing Boboiboy's faint crying

.

.

.

.

_The next day_

Boboiboy and his friends are right outside the station helping other agents taking care the satellite for communications.

"Okay… Boboiboy, can you give me some electric" said one of the agents who's doing his work  
"Boboiboy Halilintar!... Tekanan Kilat"  
"Yaya, please move that satellite to that way"  
"Okay"  
"Ying, go to the main control to test the satelite"  
"Alright!"  
"Gopal, pass me the screwdriver"  
"Here"

"Still, why we have to activate more satellite?" asked Halilintar  
"Most of our agents are using the communication for the big discount sale later afternoon so we have to be ready"  
"Hahaha it's getting out of the control" said Gopal  
"Well we don't want our main communication jammed due to many agents using it for shopping right?"  
"Oh yeah"  
"And it's the only day that there will be no attacks from pirates"  
"Eh? that's very convenient then" said Yaya surprised  
"Yes it is, but still we have to be very careful"

After that, the satellites work perfectly and they go back into the station. Just then an alarm rings which means the half shift is over. Boboiboy notice that a lot of agents start running inside the station

"They're getting ready for the shopping war… so I will go too then, good work you guys" said the agent and running off hurriedly

Four them laugh seeing the agents running wildly. All of them go inside slowly and taking their time since they don't have to go war shopping

"So… what should we do? We don't have anything to do until further notice" said Ying  
"Hmmm… let's just go to our room" said Yaya  
"WAIT, you girls can go first! Boboiboy let's go to the kitchen. I'm very hungry…" said Gopal  
"Eeehhh…" said three of them with 'you got to be kidding' look

Gopal take Boboiboy's hand and rush to the kitchen very fast which surprised Boboiboy. Moments later, they arrived to the kitchen which seeing that it's empty with no one inside

"Hehehe help me Boboiboy!" said Gopal  
"Fine fine… BOBOIBOY KUASA TIGA!"

Boboiboy split to Taufan, Gempa and Thorn which surprised Gopal and make him hide behind the counter seeing Taufan due to remember what happen yesterday

"What's wrong Gopal?" asked Taufan confused  
"He and the others saw our little conversation yesterday in the training room" said Gempa while going toward Gopal  
"Wait… Boboiboy?" asked Thorn surprised  
"Eh? EH?!" said Taufan surprised  
"Hehehehe, borrowing Gempa's body now. Also sorry Thorn for not calling you yesterday" said Boboiboy  
"Oohh It's fine hehe" said Thorn cutely

"Then let's get started shall we" said Boboiboy patting Gopal's back  
"Okay! Let's fine ingredients!" said Gopal running toward the freezer with Taufan beside him

Just before Thorn went to them. Boboiboy touch Thorn's shoulder which caught his attention

"What's wrong Boboiboy?" asked Thorn confused  
"Thorn… it's between us okay"  
"Hm?"  
"Did you feel pain on your shoulder yesterday?"  
"Eh? no I don't… Why? Are you hurt?!" asked Thorn worried  
"Well not much but I'm scared you also got the pain"  
"Well I don't feel anything... but are you okay now?"  
"It's fine, I already heal it yesterday but I still feel the sting. But please don't tell anyone especially Taufan okay"  
"I promise"

"Hey two of you, stop talking and help us!" said Gopal with Taufan holding a lot of bowls all by himself  
"Alright alright" said Boboiboy and Thorn

With that four of them cooking cookies and some snacks. Thorn use his vines to mix the dough, Taufan decorating, Boboiboy and Gopal melted the chocolates. As time goes by, now they are waiting for the cookies in the oven. Gopal look at the watch and then take off his apron

"Boboiboy, I want to take the bag of Tok Aba's powder from Ochobot okay"  
"Oh then I'm coming" said Boboiboy standing up  
"No! it's fine, stay here with Thorn and Taufan okay!"  
"Eh but-"

Gopal already run away out from the kitchen and cafeteria. Three of them look confused but they shrug it off. Boboiboy sit beside the counter, Taufan and Thorn are playing with each other

"No! you cheater! How come you get to do that" said Thorn pouting  
"It's not cheating Thorn… that's how the game works hehe"

Boboiboy only laughing seeing there reactions and he's very relief that Taufan already back to normal unlike yesterday's chaos. But then suddenly Taufan freeze which surprised both Thorn and Boboiboy. Before Boboiboy ask something, he can feel someone is here. But he didn't need to see because he know who is it

"B-Boboiboy?..."

Boboiboy turn back to see the door showing Amato with a cup. Taufan look down which make Thorn worried and Thorn is getting ready to summon his vines if Taufan do something reckless

"What are you doing here?" asked Boboiboy in Gempa  
"Oh Boboiboy is not here… I'm here to make hot chocolate… wait are you-"  
"Yeah, long time no see Laksamana" said Taufan still looking down not facing Amato at all  
"Taufan right… and Gempa and uuhh…"  
"I'm Thorn, Plant elemental. Boboiboy unlock me after he moved to Pulau Rintis" said Thorn explains  
"I see…"

"How about I make it for you? Boboiboy sometimes used me to make it after all" said Boboiboy disguise as Gempa  
"Okay then.." said Amato while giving his cup

Boboiboy was shock seeing the cup. Which make Taufan and Thorn look surprised and confused

"This cup…"  
"Yeah… this cup is the one that Boboiboy made for me years ago"  
"Hmmm… where's the chocolate powder?" asked Boboiboy  
"Top drawer near the freezer"

Boboiboy then ask Thorn to take it, he then swift near the stove to make the hot water. Taufan on the other hand leaning his back to the wall near Boboiboy

"Why you lied to him?" whisper Taufan  
"Taufan… I'm still in healing process, I don't know what to do" said Boboiboy with a sad smile

Taufan was triggered seeing the sad smile. Before Taufan said anything, the sound of the oven beeping caught his attention

"Taufan, Thorn. Take the cookies out and put it on that bowl over there" said Boboiboy  
"Okay…"

Amato look the three closely since they resemble Boboiboy so much not to mention, Gempa who take after his son hat style. He look at Taufan which remembering the past what he did to him. He was sure that Taufan will kill him right now but the surprising fact that he's not doing anything to him, it's like someone is holding him to do anything. He look at Gempa again which he's making the hot chocolate very neatly

"He's very used to make it… making him moved to Pulau Rintis make him a better chocolate drink maker than me huh…" thought Amato

.

.

.

Moments later, both Taufan and Thorn done taking the cookies and snacks. Before Boboiboy give the cup to Amato. Taufan stops him and give a bag of cookies with a flower decoration outside of it

"Taufan… Thorn…"  
"It's father's day Boboiboy… I'm sure you remember now what you did on father's day for him" said Taufan smiling  
"Yeah I remember… Thank you guys…"  
"Come on.." said Taufan and Thorn while pushing Boboiboy's back

Thorn and Taufan then go outside the kitchen with the cookies and snack in hand which confused Amato since now there's only him and Boboiboy in Gempa form in the kitchen

"Here special hot chocolate Tok Aba" said Boboiboy with a little smile  
"Thank you… hmmm it's the same as Aba made…" said Amato happy drinking it  
"Also… here..."

Boboiboy give the bag cookies to Amato which surprised him by the bag decoration with flowers on it

"What's the occasion Gempa-"  
"Happy father's day dad…"  
"Eh... Boboiboy…?"

With that Boboiboy walk toward the door and want to go out from the room just before he go out, Amato stops him

"Boboiboy… is that you?"  
"…. Yes dad, I can take control my elemental body even if I split… I just happen to use Gempa's body now" said Boboiboy without looking at Amato and looking at the door  
"Boboiboy… I'm sorry!"

.

.

.

Boboiboy was surprised by sudden apologize by Amato. He want to look back but his body was so freeze due to shock hearing the words

"I'm sorry for I did… I'm sorry for not trusting you… I'm sorry for not being a father all these years and I'm sorry… for almost deleting Taufan from you"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	12. Comforting on Father's day

Since I'm on roll today for updating fast due to free time, I will answer the reviews I got now~

KitsuneFuyu: The question will be answered in future chapters~

ZombieLisa3: Hehehe no problem~ thank you for reading it:3

Lydia Egan: Thank you!:)

* * *

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Amato still looking Boboiboy's back and waiting for Boboiboy to face him but Boboiboy was not moving at all

"Dad... you know why Taufan was out of control? Taufan is from my happiness…. Which means, my happiness right now is very minimum... you know what I mean right.."  
"Yeah because we're together… Boboiboy, I want to fix my mistakes from all these years so-"  
"It's not easy as that dad… you practically see me invisible ever since I went into primary school. You always gone to mission which rarely went home with mom… I'm always alone at home and if you two went home, you will always go to your room and asleep or go to the your work room."  
"But… I was-"  
"I know and of course I'm okay with it, you are saving galaxy with Mechabot, you have the right for taking rest but let me ask you dad… Tok Aba said you got Mechabot around teenage age like me, but why you didn't believe me for having Ochobot and my elementals?"

.

.

Amato not saying anything… he just look down still facing Boboiboy with guilty look

"I didn't even bring Ochobot back with me so that Tok Aba have a helping hand in the Kokotiam… I was alone and no one was to talk to… I don't have friends there…" said Boboiboy between his crying still looking at the door

"The first time in years you talk to me… was that you're mad at me for having this elemental powers… you're mad at me because I have a power sphere and want to take it away from me… I just want a father who supportive of my decision keeping this powers, I only used it for my own for just mere cleaning my room and helping Tok Aba in the Kokotiam. But no... you were so angry with me and not letting me explain which making us like this… that day, the price was not only Taufan but also my happiness… you practically want to—no… you already delete my source of happiness!" shout Boboiboy facing Amato angrily with tears on his eyes

Amato was froze in place. He's right, his actions as father is unacceptable for anyone especially his own blood son. The fact that he never play or teach him or have a family bonding ever since he was called many times for outer space missions. Not to mention, not believing at him for having powers and at least help him a little controlling it. Boboiboy was great son because he understands and trust him in such young age but until that day… he broke and hurt his own son trust and feelings

"I'm very lucky that Mechabot can help me return Taufan's power and existence… Not to mention, I'm very sure that you know I join TAPOPS even before Laksamana Tarung knows since Commander Koko Ci and you are very close… I know you want me to Berdikari but can you at least congratulate me for making into TAPOPS even as Cadet? Congratulate me for saving many power spheres with my friends? Comfort me for staying alive after Retak'ka trying to kill me for having his elemental powers and making big mistake to my friends and TAPOPS?"

"I know and I'm sorry… my mistakes is a lot more than that too … You have the right to be mad at me… I understand that you can't forgive me…"  
"Then… give me time dad… It's very hard to trust you back since you never trust me from the start… Thank you for at least trying to talk to me about it…"

With that Boboiboy comes out from the room and shut the door. Amato look at the cup again and the bag of cookies that he made for him

"Aba… it's hard being a good father for Boboiboy… I regret for hurting his trust on me… I regret everything"

.

.

.

_At the cafeteria_

Boboiboy see Taufan and Thorn seating but he notice that Thorn is hugging Taufan very tight. Just then, both of them look at Boboiboy which he notice that both of them are letting out tears on their eyes. Both of them jump and hug Boboiboy very hard yet warming him-

"Boboiboy… I know you're hurt… let it out" said Taufan softly

That word make Boboiboy broke. He cried so hard on Taufan and Thorn's hug. He let out all his boiling feelings remembering that day and his dad mistakes. Moments after that, Boboiboy fell asleep on their hug which shock Thorn

"It's fine Thorn… he's tired due to releasing his feelings.." said Taufan while letting Thorn carry him

The door open showing Amato, he surprised seeing the three still in the cafeteria and he notice that Boboiboy in Gempa form is unconscious. He was too shock and run close until Taufan stop him

"It's fine Laksamana… he's just asleep due to releasing his feelings"  
"Taufan… I'm very sorry for hurting you that day… I'm sorry for hurting your owner this bad" said Amato apologize

Taufan then let out a grim look to Amato

"Boboiboy is trying to forgive you Laksamana, I will forgive you until the time Boboiboy does… he's my owner, he's suffering which make seven of us suffer too so please wait until the day comes. But thank you for trying to apologize to us too" said Taufan with a little smile  
"I will wait for that day so that I can fix my mistakes, thank you Taufan for being with him all these years"  
"Boboiboy is my owner of course I will be with him forever… also it's the first time Boboiboy give you a father's day gift by himself instead from Mechabot or Boboiboy's mom so please treasure this moment"  
"I will Taufan… Thank you"

"Come on Thorn, let's take Boboiboy to his bed"  
"Okay"

With that Thorn carry Boboiboy while Taufan take the cookies and snacks. Amato look at them serious and relief that Boboiboy's elementals are more than just powers

.

.

_Time skip~_

Ochobot are scanning Boboiboy in Gempa's form who's asleep in bed with Taufan, Thorn and the other three friends seeing it

"So how is he?" asked Thorn  
"He's status is normal, he's just asleep" said Ochobot relief  
"Ahh… I'm glad…" said Taufan sitting down on the floor  
"What happen actually?" asked Yaya  
"Ahh.. he just have a great encounter with his dad… you guys need to wait even more for the explanation I think" said Thorn  
"I'm sorry… I thought making Boboiboy and Laksamana Amato met can be a good thing"  
"Eh? you plan this?" asked Ying

"Wait… how did you know Laksamana Amato will be there in that time?" asked Thorn confused  
"I always come to the kitchen and I always see Laksamana Amato making Tok Aba's hot chocolate on that time everyday. I plan this because yesterday I heard Boboiboy crying in the bathroom"  
"Hmmm… actually you did well Gopal, you make both of them little closer than before" said Taufan smiling  
"Thank you Gopal" said Thorn smiling too  
"Okay so let's give Boboiboy some time alone okay guys" said Ochobot  
"You guys go, we will wait here. When Boboiboy wakes up, we will fushion" said Taufan  
"Okay" said all of them

Few moments later, Boboiboy woke up and see that he's in bed now. He look around and see Taufan and Thorn sitting on Fang's bed while playing cards. Taufan notice it and then clean the cards and put it back to the table

"Good afternoon Boboiboy… did you sleep well?" asked Taufan while coming towards him  
"I'm fine Taufan… Thorn… Thank you"  
"No problem Boboiboy" said Thorn while hugging Boboiboy  
"Hehehe, I think it's time to merge back. We already split for a long time" said Taufan  
"Yeah you're right… alright then, Thank you guys… Cantum Semula!"

With that they merge and turn to normal. Boboiboy look outside the window in the room showing the stars

"I want to forgive him… but it's too much…" thought Boboiboy sadly

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Somewhere in one spaceship_

A big man are right in front the monitor looking at the Laskar Station seriously. Suddenly the door open showing the spaceship computer go toward him

"Sir! Our data said that Amato's son is indeed at the Laskar Station!"  
"Good…. Now I can have my revenge on him HAHAHAHAHAHA"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I'm sorry for making Amato look bad here:")

But I want to make this story quite dramatic between a father and son relationship. I'm sure that the real Amato is not like this even though I quite hate him for a while due to 'Berdikari' hehehe


	13. Spying

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

It's been few days since father's day. Boboiboy and his friends are doing they're job in Laskar station perfectly without any trouble. The five friends are a great combo together when it comes fighting pirates attacks. Amato also sometimes help them to fight, he sometimes give orders to five of them which they perfectly do it. Boboiboy and Amato's relationship are getting better rather than the first time they met. Boboiboy and the elementals communicate well and so is Amato.

But their problem is way over done. Boboiboy still can't forgive him or giving him a chance to fix his mistakes. Fang was told by the other three which he understand so he didn't ask more to Boboiboy. It was night and all of them are asleep on their room. They didn't notice that there are something on the window taking picture of three of them sleeping. The thing flew and goes to the ship who's quite far from the station. The thing comes into the spaceship and stop right in front of the big man

"Hmm.. computer, analyze the pictures"  
"Okay sir"

The monitor shows the three sleeping and the system is checking the picture and pops out a data about three of them

"Here are the data of these three boys" said the computer  
"Explain to me"  
"First is Corporal Fang, he's a TAPOPS agent from GogoBugi. He have the power of shadow manipulation"  
"Hmmm… interesting"  
"The next one is Cadet Gopal, he's a TAPOPS agent from Earth. He have the power of molecule manipulation"  
"Hmm Hmm"  
"The last one is Cadet Boboiboy, he's a TAPOPS agent from Earth, he have the power of elemental manipulation"

"Eh? elemental?"  
"Yeah, three of them got their power from Power sphere Ochobot"  
"Search information about Boboiboy"

"Searching…."

After few moments of waiting, the computer shows pictures of Boboiboy fighting with Adudu, Ejo Jo, Bora Ra, Captain Vargoba and Retak'ka

"No way… it is the boy who defeated the elemental user legend, Retak'ka"  
"Yes sir… according to data that Boboiboy obtain seven potential elemental powers but he still using it until second level form only"  
"Hmmm I see but no data about either of the two human are related to Amato. It's going to be hard to find Amato's son…"  
"The only thing that can be done now, it's see them by the hair"  
"Yeah… Amato have a white hair streak which means his son must have it but both of them are wearing either hat or headband"

The big man stands up from his chair and then thinking seriously while looking at the monitor

"I already suspect who's the son but to make sure, we have to spy even more before do our plan…. Release the Spybot again"  
"Okay sir!"

.

.

.

_In the morning_

Fang woke up first as usual and he scrub his eyes to see clearly. He notice that Boboiboy is not in his bed which surprised him. He quickly take a bath and comes out of the room which showing Boboiboy looking at the window on the sofa very seriously

"Good morning Boboiboy" said Fang

Boboiboy didn't answer and just see the window which irritated Fang

"OI!"  
"OH MY?!"

Boboiboy surprised which make him fall from the sofa. He then sits up and see that Fang giggle

"Oi it's hurt!" said Boboiboy while fixing his hat  
"I already called you but you didn't answer" said Fang  
"Ahh…"

Boboiboy goes back sitting on the couch which Fang do the same. Boboiboy look at the window again

"What's on your mind Boboiboy?"  
"Ah nothing…"  
"Liar… just tell me so that I can help you"

Boboiboy look at Fang who's giving his cool smile which make him believe at Fang

"Alright… it's just I'm thinking about my dad… I haven't forgive him since that day and it's very hard for me to do it"  
"Hmmm…"  
"I want to forgive him so badly but every time I see him, I remember that day which make me can't trust him…" said Boboiboy worried  
"I see… let me tell you this, I actually once hate Captain Kaizo so much like you did to Laksamana Amato.."  
"Eh? really?"  
"Yeah… because he didn't believe me for doing mission on my own or believing me having this shadow powers"  
"I didn't know that…"  
"Yeah I was mad but as time goes by, I realize that he just care for me and don't want me to get hurt like big brother always do… but now, he believe in me to do my own missions with you guys so that's why TAPOPS rarely ask me to do hidden mission with him"  
"I see…"  
"You should give him a second chance to fix it and I'm sure that he will be more trusting you now. Not to mention, we always succeed at missions together right… well if you practically hear the instruction from Commander"  
"Hehehehe because we're doing this together unlike before, someone want to be recognize and more popular so he take a solo mission which in the end we do it together" said Boboiboy teasing  
"Alright alrightt through I'm still popular than you okay!?"  
"Yeahh yeahh Pang.."  
"Why you come here!"

"Boboiboy Halilintar! Gerakan Kilat!"

With that Boboiboy and Fang have are in chasing mode until come inside one the training room. Halilintar stop his tracks and see the training room light which to be green. Before he do anything, Fang trap him with his shadows

"Ukh! Let me go!"  
"Not until you say I'm more popular than you!"  
"No I will not!"

Just then someone comes into training room and see both of them like that which to be Amato with Mechabot

"What are you two doing?" asked Amato with his cup filled with hot chocolate  
"Eh ah nothing" said Fang while letting Halilintar go  
"Cih…you said you want to finish me?" said Halilintar while turning back to normal

"The shift will start in 1 hour so be ready for attacks"  
"Okay Laksamana" said both of them  
"You two can practice here if you want, I want to check on one of the practice robot here… let's go Mechabot"  
"Okay"

Fang and Boboiboy accept it and then move backward to give a good amount of space. They glare at each other and smile coolly like in the actions movies which make Mechabot rolled his eyes

"Harimau Bayang!" "Boboiboy Blaze!"

"Oi! Why you have to use Blaze?!" asked Fang  
"What's wrong with me?"  
"I can easily defeat you then"  
"WHAT DID YOU SAID?! LENTARAN CAKRA API!"  
"Alamak! Pelindung Bayang!"

Amato see them fighting from far away. He look at Boboiboy is happily fighting his friend which make him relief that he take control his powers well with his friends. Suddenly he was surprised seeing Blaze hat style which showing Boboiboy's white hair streak

"Mechabot… did Boboiboy ever use that elemental before he moved?" asked Amato  
"No, he only have 3 elementals back then… I think this one is activated after he moved"  
"Hmm.."

They didn't notice that an invisible robot record everything happen in the training room. It then fly away from the Laskar station and goes to the spaceship. It arrived and then stop at right in front of the monitor showing the video of what happen in the training room. The big man close up to see the monitor

"My deduction is correct… that boy indeed is Amato's son"

The big man stands up and then walk back and forth while thinking hard.

"It's a big problem… that boy already defeated Captain Vargoba and Retak'ka, he's as powerful as Amato. Maybe even more powerful than him"  
"How about using this sir"

The computer shows one of the weapon from the weapon room which make the big man smirking happily seeing it

"Nonetheless from my trusty computer, it's great idea! Let's get our plan in action!"

.

.

.

_In Laskar Station_

Boboiboy, Ochobot, Gopal and Fang are in power sphere room with some agents and Amato who's fixing one of the power sphere. They were task to list all power spheres in the room, Gopal are chosen to write while Boboiboy and Fang identified it

"Hmmm IceBot, ApiBot, CardBot, PictureBot and… BagBot" said Boboiboy with Ochobot beside him  
"Also there's BebelonBot, PlantBot, LoopBot" said Fang while touching one of the power sphere  
"Dey! Slowly okay, I'm not a fast writer" said Gopal unhappy  
"Then hurry up!"  
"Hahaha terbaikk"

Amato look at the scene giggle. The chemistry between Boboiboy and his friends are very good, even greater than with himself. He goes back repairing the power sphere and suddenly the power sphere turned on and shows a map hologram

"Eh? this is.. TrackBot… hmmm it shows some kind of GPS" said Mechabot seeing it  
"Yeah you're right… what is this"

Suddenly a big explosion can be heard from inside the power sphere room. They were surprised until suddenly a bell of attack rings

"We're under attack at the Hanger!" said the agent from the control room  
"Mechabot!" shout Amato  
"I'm ready!"

Boboiboy, Fang and Gopal look at each other and smile agreeing. Gopal give his notes to Ochobot and then they run to the Hanger leaving Ochobot inside the power sphere room

.

.

_In the Hanger_

Captain Kaizo already near the Hanger getting ready for the attack. Fang goes right beside him and smirk to him while Boboiboy right beside him getting ready

"Where's Gopal?" asked Fang  
"Calling Yaya and Ying… maybe they are chosen to guard the power sphere room"  
"Boboiboy! Fang!" shout Amato with Mechabot armor comes outside  
"Yes Laksamana!"

"You two, I want you to guard the main control room"  
"Eh?" asked both Fang and Boboiboy  
"Today is not pirates?" asked Kaizo  
"No, today is different. Can you two do it?"  
"Okay then" said both of them

Just before they went inside, suddenly a giant robot goes right in front of the door. The robot aim to Fang and Boboiboy

"Boboiboy/Fang!" shout Amato and Kaizo  
"Pelindung Bayang!"

The robot fire to the shadow barrier but scene after that surprised them. Both Fang and Boboiboy fly out from the smoke and hit the floor near the stairs. Seeing both of them unconscious triggered Kaizo and Amato

"HOW DARE YOU!" shout both of them  
"PEDANG TENAGA!" "TEMBAKAN MECHA!"

In seconds, the robot was destroyed by both of them. Amato looking at Boboiboy and Fang, they didn't move from their place at all. They are awake but they are not standing up as if their feet and their down body part can't be moved

"Boboiboy…" said Fang try to get up using his hands  
"Fang… ukh.."

"Wait… Paralysis!" shout Amato running toward them

Suddenly someone big comes right in front of Boboiboy and Fang. Amato and Kaizo froze in place while the man take both Fang and Boboiboy in his arms while holding their back clothes

"Long time no see Amato… or should I say, Mechamato" said the person smirking  
"What are you doing here… ROCKA!"

.

.

.

.

The man take a step forward showing his look just like Captain Vargoba but his left eye, one right hand and right foot are made from metal as if he's a half alien half robot. Just like Captain Vargoba, he have four arms and holding Boboiboy and Fang

"Ukh let us go!" shout Fang  
"Try it, you are paralyzed thanks to my baby after all" said Rocka smirking  
"Ukh… Boboiboy Halilintar! Gerakan Kilat!"

Halilintar teleport to Fang and then teleport right beside Kaizo. Just as they stand up, they fall again due to paralysis which make Halilintar go back to normal

"Hm! As expected for the one who defeated Legendary Elemental-user Retak'ka… or… he inheritance your skills Amato" said Rocka while smirking to Amato  
"What?"  
"You don't think I don't remember after all these years huh? I'm surprised you let him join TAPOPS after our battle on earth huh"

"What…" said Boboiboy surprised and confused while looking at Amato who glare at Rocka intense

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	14. Attacked!

Sorry for not answering reviews, I'm planning double update today hehe~

KitsuneFuyu: Hehehe thank you so much for loving my stories, I also upload it on wattpad I hope you can check there too:)

ZombieLisa3: I think Berdikari is like "He can do it by himself, as if independent". Oh I don't know sorry:( ... Yes it's Boboiboy who said that *confirming*. But in future chapters there will be a full version flashback about it

CheccellatteTruffels: Eh really? I prefer nice Amato *yet I make him bad here omg:3

Guest: Hahaha Adudu is small tho, hehehe here you go~

.

.

Also Rocka is an original character so he's not in the real Boboiboy or Mechamato plot  
He's pretty much like Captain Vargoba but more handsome I think:3 hahaha

* * *

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"You are very smart Amato, giving your son a hat so that he hide his white hair streak so that your enemies can't identified your precious son"  
"Shut up Rocka!"  
"Hmmm through I'm very surprised that your son become very powerful in mere a year in space. He obtain a great powers. No wonder you protect him so badly before, as if you knew that you're son gonna be like you. One of the best power sphere protector in this galaxy"  
"Shut up and let's get this over with.. HYA!"

Amato and Rocka battle with swords in fast speed which make people can't see them. Ying, Yaya and Gopal just arrived to the Hanger see both Boboiboy and Fang are still laying down looking at Amato and Rocka fight

"Boboiboy! Fang!" shout three of them

Gopal use his hands to make Boboiboy and Fang stands up

"Ukh… our down body part got paralyzed.." said Fang while holding his body  
"We have to help Laksamana.." said Boboiboy  
"Can you two still use your powers?" asked Yaya  
"We can but we can't move at all… we can only attack from behind. Just how long this paralysis?!"  
"It should be around 30 minutes" said Fang while looking at his watch  
"What should we do now.." said Gopal worried for his both friends  
"Have any plan anyone?" asked Boboiboy serious  
"Hmmm… I have one" said Ying

.

.

Amato and Rocka still clenching their swords and glaring at each other

"Admit it… he is your son right?!"  
"So what? What do you want huh?!"  
"To finish what I had started it"  
"Hah?"

"Tumbukan Padu!" "Larian Laju Tinggi!"

Rocka jump backward to avoid the attacks while Amato bend down taking his breath. Rocka want to attack but he didn't see what is behind him

"Hehe, Golem Tanah!"

Rocka was squeeze by a big Golem. He look at the door see Boboiboy in Gempa form sitting by the door wall with smirking

"Now Gopal!" shout Gempa  
"Tembakan Molecule!"

Golem Tanah changed to Metal which make him trap by it. Fang on the other hand already in his eagle form and attack him nonstop with Kaizo beside him using his Energy Sword

"Hya hya hya!" shout both Fang and Kaizo

"Ukh! You guys are annoying! AKH!"

His body let out a light which make all in the room can't see anything. Suddenly they feel a big wind near them. Moments later, Amato and Kaizo open their eyes which see something shock them. The metal was crushed and they didn't see the TAPOPS team until…

"HAHAHAHA"

They look up and saw that five of them are trap in a see through blue cube. They all surprised and try to get out from the cube

"Cih Boboiboy Halilintar! Tetakan Halilintar! Gerakan Kilat!"  
"Jari Bayang!" "Tumbukan Padu!" Tendangan Laju!" "Tukaran Makanan!"

They tried to escape the cube but it's no use at all. Their powers can't be used, they are no scratch in the cube. Kaizo notice that the cube is absorbing their powers when they attack it

"Don't attack! The cube absorb your powers!" shout Kaizo which catches their attention and Halilintar turn back to normal  
"Ukh, let them go Rocka! You're opponent is me!" shout Amato angry  
"Yes… you are my opponent Amato and always will be but I still can't forget how you destroy my robot army years ago" said Rocka clenching his fist

"What should we do now?!" asked Gopal scared while hitting the cube wall  
"I can't even use Halilintar's teleport… I have a bad feeling" said Boboiboy looking at Rocka  
"Ukh.." said Fang angrily glaring at Rocka  
"No worries" said Rocka while looking at the cube

"Eh?" asked five of them

Suddenly the cube make some kind of borders between the five friends which make them separated in one cube. Amato getting restless seeing it as if he knows what is he going to do. With that a hole opens right above Boboiboy and Rocka take his hat off which showing his black hair with white hair streak. He then smirk happily seeing it

"You don't remember me boy? Oh yeah… I met you when you were merely a baby"  
"Hah?!" shout Boboiboy confused  
"Rocka… what are you-"

.

.

_Flashback_

"So what? What do you want huh?!"  
"To finish what I had started it"

.

.

_Back to reality_

"No way… KAIZO WE NEED TO SAVE THEM!"  
"HAHAHA I still remember your face clearly when I held your precious baby son on my hands. You have same expression there Amato" said Rocka smirking  
"Just what is going-AAAKHHH!" shout Gopal  
"Gopal!" shout four of them

Gopal was shock by electric inside his cube. After being shock, he looks weak while panting

"Ups wrong one… Do it properly computer"  
"Sorry sir"

This time, Boboiboy was shock by the electric. He shout painfully which make Fang, Yaya and Ying worried. Amato rush flying toward Rocka but he teleport right away dodging Amato. Just then, the shock worn off make Boboiboy panting hardly while holding his body in pain

"Boboiboy! Gopal!" shout Fang see his hurt friends, he want to go to them but the border between them make him can't go to them

Suddenly the cube above Fang, Yaya, Ying and Gopal are open and then the cube floor make them jump out from the cube which remain Boboiboy only in the cube. the cube border disappear which make a big room for Boboiboy but he's too weak to notice it

"Pedang Tenaga!"

Kaizo tried to save Boboiboy but the cube is too thick. When he sees it closer, he realized that the cube have two layer, Outer part and Inner part. Before he barge in the cube, Rocka use his sword to make Kaizo goes away but he didn't see a little bombs which make him fly backward. Kaizo take the cube and then put it on the floor

"Boboiboy!" shout Amato while touching the outer cube  
"Ukh.."

"Hmmm weird… why he didn't call him a father.." said Rocka seeing the scene  
"There are rules in TAPOPS sir, you can't talk like a family in shift" said Computer spaceship  
"I don't think only that… it's the chamber done?"  
"Ready sir!"  
"Then let's get this over with"

Before Amato and Kaizo want to destroyed the cube suddenly the cube teleport right beside Rocka which make him smirking. As he smirking, the cube let out electric shock again for a second but it make Boboiboy unconscious

"Bye bye Mechamato, I will take this boy on my own HAHAHAHA"  
"NO!"

Amato fly toward them but the next thing, they are gone and so are the spaceship. Yaya and Ying are shock seeing it, Fang who held Gopal beside him can't believe their eyes and so is Kaizo who focus on Amato

"No… BOBOIBOY!"

.

.

.

.

Few moments later, Maskmana arrived to the Hanger see Gopal's energy is being recharged by Kaizo. Amato in devastated look

"Amato…"  
"All these years I'm protecting him and failed now…"  
"Amato… don't worry, we can get him back"  
"How?! We don't even know where they are"  
"We can't… but they can"

Maskmana pointing at Fang, Yaya and Ying with Ochobot are using a computer to track down Boboiboy's location

"Laksamana! We found Boboiboy's signal, he's at sector 45-05" said Fang typing the computer  
"How…" asked Amato surprised  
"We each have planted GPS on our watch" said Yaya explain while pointing his watch  
"They are well known for their teamwork, knowledge and trust for each other. So trust them as your son trust them" said Maskmana patting Amato's shoulder  
"Okay.."

Amato gets up and goes to three of them with a serious look

"You three please lead me to him… I don't want to lose my only son again"  
"Again" thought three of them surprised

"Okay Laksamana…" said Fang with a serious smile

Amato look at Boboiboy's hat on his hand in worry look

"Please be save Boboiboy..." thought Amato

.

.

.

.

.

_Somewhere in space_

Boboiboy open his eyes slowly and adjusting his blurry eyes properly. When he wakes up, he realized that he's in water chamber with oxygen mask on his mouth. He also realized that his arms were tied in some kind of metal on his back and his head wearing a weird helmet. He look outside see that Rocka was watching something with the computer monitor

"Oh it seems our guest have awoke… how's your sleep Boboiboy?" asked Rocka smirking  
"Grrr… what do you want from me?!"  
"Nothing, I just want revenge on your father hehehe"  
"But why you have to kidnap me?" asked Boboiboy raising his eyebrow  
"To finish what I had started young boy"

Rocka walk toward the monitor showing Boboiboy a video of himself as a baby which make him surprised

"That helmet can make me see your memories. I already see everything, you have a bad relationship with Amato huh?"  
"Ukh.."  
"What a bad father he is…I'm surprised he's the best protector with this kind of image"  
"So what do you want from me?"  
"I'm offering you Boboiboy… to help me defeat him" said Rocka smiling  
"And why would I do that? I'm not that crazy to hurt my own superior and father!"  
"Even after he do this to you?"

Rocka shows him the monitor which showing the memory he try to forge and forget. The memories of his painful days alone in home with no one with him and that day when he lost his trust to Amato. Boboiboy was in verge crying looking at the memory clearly and seeing Halilintar, Taufan and Gempa's painful face

"Halilintar… Gempa… Taufan…" said Boboiboy in low voice

Rocka can see that Boboiboy is looking down. He smirk happily seeing his enemy's son are in pain done to his hands. He then use gloves that connect to the chamber to touch Boboiboy's face

"There there boy… you have been through a lot… you want to forget the pain right, I can give you peace of mind. I can also give you power to get revenge" said Rocka while touching Boboiboy's cheek  
"Revenge…"

Rocka look at computer which computer touch the button of the monitor which to be connected to Boboiboy's chamber. Suddenly the helmet came out from Boboiboy's head and a black mouth-mask appear in the chamber which Rocka quickly take it with his gloves

"You want revenge on your bad father… let me help you Boboiboy" said Rocka smirking  
"No"

.

.

"Eh?

Rocka was surprised that Boboiboy glare at him

"I will not take revenge because even though he do that to me there should be a good explanation and I know that my dad is not evil as that!" shout Boboiboy  
"Hm! You leave me no choice"

Rocka forcely take out the oxygen mask which make the water goes into Boboiboy's mouth. Boboiboy tried to change to his elementals but he can't do it. it's like his watch is not working. With that he hold his breath in the water

"Your power watch is in ultimate shut down thanks to my babies there, now…" said Rocka who forcefully put the black mask to Boboiboy  
"Hmm! Hm! Hmmm!"

Rocka then touch the switch behind his ear string which make the black mask make a red resonance and the ball parts beneath it turn to red. Boboiboy try to fight the power of the mask but it's too powerful.

"Help me... dad..." thought Boboiboy before he blacked out

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	15. Behind the War

Answering Reviews~

KitsuneFuyu: Hahaha thank youu, yeah I just finished upload the chapters in wattpad so now it's the same pace as ;)

Candy91711: Well... you will found out later hehe

MASTERMIND360: If you read the previous chapters again, Mechabot and Boboiboy already mention the mother so I don't leave her out from this story

* * *

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_In Kebenaran Spaceship_

Amato, Kaizo, Fang, Yaya, Ying and Gopal are on their way to the Rocka's spaceship with Mechabot and Ochobot piloting the ship. Amato had been holding his chest for a while which grab Kaizo attention

"Laksamana… what's wrong?" asked Kaizo  
"I have a bad feeling… last time I feel this when I found news about you guys defeated Retak'ka" said Amato worried looking at Fang  
"We have to-"

Suddenly Boboiboy's watch signal in the monitor disappeared which make Ochobot panic. He type the computer and couldn't found his coordinate anymore

"No… The signal is gone!" said Fang goes beside Ochobot helping him typing the computer  
"Ukh it's no use… the watch is in shut down" said Ochobot panic  
"WAIT! If the power watch is shut down then.." said Yaya looking at Ying  
"Okay not good…" said Ying goes beside Fang typing

"Yaya, explain to us" said Kaizo serious  
"Power watch is connected to the us which means, the only thing that can make the power watch is shut down is either it was removed from the hand or…"

Yaya hesitate saying the other one which make Fang take a breath before telling them

"Either that.. or the owner died along with the powers… but I hate to say which likely that happen because our watch can only be removed with Ochobot's help" said Fang looking down

Amato is holding his breath and can't control his shacking hands. All bad thoughts suddenly appear in his mind which make him very panic. Moments later, they see the spaceship which triggered the rest of them. Just before they went closer, suddenly a call come in to their spaceship. Mechabot accept which to be Rocka on the screen

"Well well… I'm surprised you guys found my coordinate in advance. I'm sure this is not your work Amato" said Rocka smirking  
"Where's Boboiboy?" asked Amato while glaring tighten his fists  
"Ohooo being impatient there. Let's meet on that planet over there shall we?"

Rocka's spaceship then goes into the planet, they also follow the spaceship which to be landing on a deserted place with rocky hills. They see around which there are no living creatures like plants or animal in this planet. After they land, all of them goes outside except Gopal and Ochobot who need to guard the spaceship

Rocka waiting for them right on his spaceship door with 5 big robots and 10 medium size robots guarding the spaceship. Amato then fused with Mechabot which make his usual red armor and looking at Rocka angrily

"Now where's my son!" shout Amato angrily  
"You call him your son now after what you did to him when before he join TAPOPS?"  
"What?"  
"I already saw all his memories, I thought you are a superhero but your acts to him are different than I thought huh"  
"Grrr just tell us where is he?!" shout Fang impatient  
"You have to passed my robots first... ATTACK!"

Just before Fang, Yaya and Ying want to attack. Kaizo activate his barrier to protect them while Amato start attacking the big robots furiously which make all of them flying and then goes right to Rocka and swing him forcefully

"Ampungan Graviti Berganda!" "Tendangan Laju Tinggi!" "Separa Gorila Bayang!" "Tetakan Tenaga!"

Kaizo and the others fight with the robots that was given in front of them while Amato having a one on one fighting with Rocka instead. Both Rocka and Amato are fighting intensely and neither of them give a gap

"Where is he?!" shout Amato furious  
"I don't think I need to give an answer Mechamato" said Rocka smirking

With that both of them clench their own double swords. Amato shot his paralysis gun to his under left and right hand which make Rocka can only use two hands only to fight but his swords still used each by his hand. Rocka sense that Amato is impatient which him stronger unlike when they battle last time

"You really want your son very badly huh.."  
"OF COURSE YOU IDIOT! HE'S MY ONLY SON!"  
"But your son is suffering because of you. You even only save him now when I captured him unlike when he was battling Retak'ka and Captain Vargoba"  
"Because I know my son can handle them. Unlike you who I know for a long time!"  
"Hm! your son defeated a legendary villain that we all villains adore. Retak'ka is more powerful than me and any other villains that you have met. When I know about this fact, I almost cancel my plan but my rage to you after what you did to my army in that ship make me continue this plan"

Rocka and Amato then swift back and take a breathing after clenching their swords for a long time

"You are attacking planets with your army so of course I have to stop you. I know you want revenge but why you have to use my family to attack me huh!"  
"BECAUSE YOU USE MY FAMILY TOO!" shout Rocka while looking down

Fang and the others heard it which make them freeze for a while before attacking the robots again. Fang look at Kaizo for explanation

"I was around your age when it happen and you were 2 months old. The battle itself was horrible, It happen in Gur'latan planet, dad also help the battle and from what I know, Laksamana Amato exploded the ship which made it destroyed to pieces. Rocka and his allies who survived the explosion are taken to custody by TAPOPS. I don't know the full detail about what happen on that battle itself" said Kaizo while destroying all big robots

Fang, Yaya and Ying look at Amato and Rocka while taking the medium size robots. Amato look at Rocka surprised and didn't believe his words at all. Kaizo then move back and then calling someone with his watch hologram

.

.

.

"You… that time my baby son was onboard by accident, I put him in one room near the main control because I know no one will go in there. After you defeated me, I see you are trying to shoot my ship with your big gun. I tried to told you and your agents but no… You guys don't listen to me at all and just explode my ship which killed my army and my son!"

That makes Amato very speechless. Now he understand why Rocka tried to take Boboiboy when he was a baby. For revenge on his own son who died in pain

"My son was not at fault… he was merely a baby… but you… YOU GUYS KILLED HIM!" shout Rocka angrily  
"Rocka… I…"

Just then Rocka's pocket let out a sound. He take it which to be device like a phone

"Sir! It has been completed" said the voice which to be his spaceship computer

Rocka look at Amato and Boboiboy's friends with a satisfied look which make Fang heartbeat beating fast which he really hate it and so is Amato

"And I have completed my revenge… computer give it to me" said Rocka with his device  
"Okay sir!"

Suddenly a robot comes out from the spaceship who's holding a pod. The robot stop right beside Rocka, he look at the others first and give a satisfied and sad smile before he push the button on it which make the pod open slowly. It shows Boboiboy unconscious with pale face and it make the others hold their breath seeing it.

"Boboiboy!" shout Fang, Yaya and Ying

Three of them tried to go near Rocka but the big robot that bring Boboiboy stop them with his lasers. Rocka then hold Boboiboy's body and let him out from the pod. He look at him first before smirking and Rocka then drop Boboiboy to the ground which they see that Boboiboy didn't move at all. Amato dash to him but suddenly Rocka teleport with his robot to the spaceship. His spaceship already take off from land and before Kaizo dash to his spaceship, his robot shots lasers again to them

"I already did my revenge so there's nothing you can do HAHAHAHA" laugh Rocka

The spaceship take off in fast speed which can't be seen anymore by all of them. Kaizo already running toward their spaceship to chase it but was stopped by the scene Amato held Boboiboy in his arms and didn't moved at all. Four of them goes to him quickly which they can see clearly that Boboiboy is very very pale. Kaizo touch his hands which to be very cold. He hurriedly search for pulse and breathing but the answer leave him speechless and too shock to said it out loud

"Captain… please… don't tell me what I think it is.." said Amato in low voice  
"He's…. not breathing…. I can't find his pulse…" said Kaizo in deep voice

Amato and Boboiboy's friends are too shock from hearing what Kaizo said and they didn't move from their places. Fang, Yaya and Ying fall to the land as if their feet give up to stand up. Amato see his son body who closed his eyes as if he was sleeping

.

.

.

But he isn't

"No… No… Boboiboy wake up… please… no… not my son… no… no… NOOO!" shout Amato hugging Boboiboy's body and crying

Yaya and Ying cried their lungs out hearing it. Fang didn't hold back and cry while punching the land angrily. Kaizo only look down seeing Boboiboy's pale face

"Rocka did it… revenge by killing Laksamana's son…"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Before anyone kill me with bad words, this story is not over yet okay!


	16. Floppy Disk

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_"Dad! How can I be like you?" asked a young boy to his father_  
_"What do you mean son?"_  
_"I mean being a superhero! you always so motivated becoming a hero on outer space and earth!"_  
_"Wow you already talk so fast… hehehe well my motivation for being a superhero is protecting people that I love"_  
_"Who?"_  
_"My friends, Aba, your mom and you Boboiboy… My desired to become a hero is to protect you" said Amato while lifting his 6 years old boy_  
_"Hehehehe I'm happy that daddy is protecting me"_  
_"And I will always be"_

.

.

"Why I failed so badly…"

.

.

.

.

_In Kebenaran Spaceship_

Ochobot who don't want to accept his owner's death going into full scanning Boboiboy's body alone on resting room in the spaceship which leave the rest in the main control. No one dares to talk due to shock, Gopal are being calmed by Fang who cried after learning about his best friend sudden death

"Why have to be my best friend…" said Gopal between his crying  
"Gopal…" said Fang who's calming Gopal down

Fang can't helped, as much as he's close to Boboiboy, Gopal is the one who's very close to Boboiboy than any of them. Gopal is always with Boboiboy from talking, studying and play together. Gopal always there to cheer him up every time he was feeling down and so is Boboiboy to Gopal

"Where's Laksamana?" asked Yaya to Kaizo  
"He's in front of the room… waiting for Ochobot" said Kaizo sitting down

Amato is waiting for Ochobot done scanning Boboiboy. Amato's hands are still shacking remembering his son's limb body and pale face. He never imagine that his enemy will kill his son instantly and didn't give him a chance to fight him at all and he wasn't there to save Boboiboy when he was killed. He was never there for him when he need his support the most which make him regret it so much

"Why you have to take him away this fast… I just can't lose him… I haven't fix my mistakes…"

Moments later, Kaizo and the others come to the room which surprised Amato who was sitting down with his back leaning the wall

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Amato  
"Ochobot call us but didn't said anything" said Kaizo

Suddenly the door open showing Mechabot and Ochobot coming out with unreadable look

"Guys… I have something to tell you guys" said Ochobot looking all of them serious  
"What is it Ochobot?" asked Fang  
"Boboiboy… is still alive"

"What…" said Amato shock yet relief hearing Ochobot

.

.

.

.

_Somewhere in space_

Rocka was sitting on his chair looking at the monitor showing Amato cried while hugging his son's body. He was smiling ear to ear seeing the scene and very satisfied seeing Amato's sorrow of losing his only son like he did years ago.

"Sir! What should we do now?" asked the spaceship computer  
"Now we wait… for the right time they notice it" said Rocka while looking at the monitor happily  
"But you're really okay doing it?"  
"I already killed many people when I was still active long time ago computer… but yeah my principle still the same, I never touch on children… even though I want to kill his son so much but I can't. This kind of method will be more painful for Amato… at least he's lucky he didn't lose his son like I did…"  
"Are you sure is only that sir?"

"Yeah actually I was going to go more brutally but he already suffered so I think this method is more convenient for him but yet brutally for Amato at least in mental state. Get ready to call them computer"  
"Okay sir"

.

.

.

.

_In Kebenaran Spaceship_

"Brain Death?" asked Kaizo  
"Yeah… when I scan him, his heart and lungs sometimes active sometimes not"  
"But that just mean he's dead right… no one survive Brain Death" said Fang tighten his fist  
"Yeah in normal cases but Boboiboy's case is different"  
"What do you mean Ochobot?" asked Yaya

Ochobot shows them a hologram of a brain which to be Boboiboy's brain and they saw that it was grey and didn't react to anything but the outer part of the brain is reddish which like protecting something

"10% of his brain is still working but it's invisible to see by his body while the others was forced shut down by some kind of force"  
"Then… how can we save him?" asked Kaizo  
"We have to find the key to open the other 90% of his brain which I don't know how… but I found something surprising when I was scanning him"

Ochobot let out a hologram showing seven logos with no colors at all. The four friends know what it means

"The elementals!" shout four of them  
"Yes… all seven elementals are not in the watch or in Boboiboy's body" said Ochobot  
"But how… his watch is still in his arm right?" asked Kaizo  
"Yes but it was complete shut down… I tried to give an energy but it's no use"

Suddenly they heard an alarm from the main control. All of them goes to the main control which to find a call from a spaceship which they know, Fang then accept the call and they see Rocka sitting on the chair smirking

"So how's my gift to you Amato? HAHAHA" laugh Rocka happily  
"Why you…"  
"Ah ahh ahh, I'm guessing you already find out the real condition of your son right? No worries, you can revive him back"  
"How?" asked Fang serious  
"Well… it's simple actually my dear boy, you need to get these from me"

Rocka shows out three floppy disk with each have their own colors. The first one with mix of red-blue-brown, second one with mix crimson-light blue and the last one with mix of green-gold. The four friends and Ochobot know what is the meaning between the colors which to be the elementals

"For the colors, it's just suddenly change like this when I sucked his brain's energy. I think it must have to do with his elemental powers"  
"What is that.." asked Yaya in low voice  
"Well… I only sucked his memories and mind which it's all in here, that's why you guys presume it as Brain Death because without memories and mind, he can't use his organs properly. You can say that I take his soul out from his body but it was split into these three parts"  
"But still why the elementals are also sucked?" asked Ying  
"For his powers, I don't know"  
"I think because his elementals connected to him right, especially his personality. Then the elementals are also in that disks" said Gopal looking at the disk  
"So… what do you want from us?" asked Kaizo  
"Oh no no no, I already got what I want it. But to entertain myself, I want Amato by himself come to my spaceship to get these. Don't forget to bring your son's body"  
"Then I will do it-"  
"Wait! Can I come too.." asked Fang  
"Why?" asked Rocka seems unhappy with it  
"To make sure you're not lying… please just me, everyone else will not come" asked Fang desperately  
"Fine… but if you do anything stupid, say goodbye forever to your friend" said Rocka pointing his gun to the discs

The call cuts off after that it shows his location which is near Laskar Station. Ochobot then come close to Fang

"I'm coming too!" shout Ochobot  
"Ochobot… You can't go outside of the spaceship, it's too risky for you to come with Fang" said Yaya  
"But but... Boboiboy… he always there protecting me… but now…"  
"Ochobot, we promise to bring him back Ochobot, don't worry" said Fang tapping his head  
"… Okay…"

They look at each other as already in agreement and look at Ochobot again

"Kuasa Teleportasi!"

.

.

.

_In Rocka's spaceship_

Rocka look at one picture on his desk near the water chamber. it's a picture of him with his son in happy faces. He can't help to let out tears looking at the picture. Suddenly he heard sound from the monitor which showing Kebenaran Spaceship already arrived. He also sees Amato and Fang waiting for his spaceship to open the door

Rocka let them in and with that they arrived to the main control room and see that Rocka is sitting on his chair

"Now what do you want me to do Rocka?" asked Amato serious while holding Boboiboy's body  
"Hm! Computer, put Boboiboy on the water chamber"

With lighting speed, the computer take Boboiboy's body from Amato which make him want to attack but Rocka stops him with a smirk. The computer put the oxygen mask and helmet on Boboiboy and then put him on the water chamber

"Now look at the monitor" said Rocka

The monitor shows Boboiboy's body with 10% energy on his body. He also shows Boboiboy's brain that look very lifeless

"As you can see, he needs 90% of energy of mind and brain to be revived from Brain Death. And to get that you need to activate this disks to give out the energy to Boboiboy" said Rocka while showing the three disks  
"Then let me activate it!" shout Amato  
"Me too" said Fang  
"Sorry boy, I only have one machine to do it. Go inside that pod Amato"

Without further a do, Amato want to go inside the pod. before he goes to the pod, Fang stops him as if he feel something is strange is going on but Amato smiled as if he ready for anything to revive Boboiboy and so he go inside, the pod closes and which suddenly Fang notice that Amato is asleep

"Are you sure you're not playing dirty tricks?" asked Fang serious  
"I already did my revenge my boy, now I'm just entertain myself. Trust me, reviving his son is not easy as that. You are here right, if I do anything weird you can always stops me"  
"…. Though I don't like this"  
"Now boy, pick one of these three that Amato should activate first"  
"Eh? hmm… the green-gold one"

Rocka puts the disks on the machine between the water chamber and Amato's pod, with that moments later the both of it shines with green-gold colors for a seconds. Rocka sit on his chair and type something on his monitor which is showing what's happening

"No worries, I also let your friends in the spaceship see this"  
"Why?" asked Fang suspicious  
"Because, you will see all Boboiboy's memories and why I force Amato to go there"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	17. Dependable

_Answering Reviews~_

KitsuneFuyu: That's why I didn't answer your reviews, you really got me off guard hahaha

ZombieLisa3: Well... let's find out in this chapter:)

Guest(alyakk): No worriess, Amato is saving him~

0Aozora0: Hehehe thank youu

* * *

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Somewhere unknown_

Amato open his eyes and saw everything around him is white. There's no one in there except himself which make him restless. He tried to walk forward until suddenly he sees someone which to be wearing a hat. He runs to him which make him relief because his posture is the same as his son, he run as fast as possible to go to him but he stop when he got a clear view of him. He's wearing a green-black clothes and a side way hat

"I see you have arrived Laksamana"

The boy turns around and shows his light smile to Amato. Which to be Boboiboy Thorn

"You are… Thorn…"  
"Thank you for remember me Laksamana" said Thorn politely  
"Where is this place? What is happening here?!"

.

.

.

"I think I can explain that" said someone behind Amato

Amato look back showing a boy who have the same posture as Boboiboy but with white-grey clothes with a slight sideway hat which to be Boboiboy Solar

"You are…"  
"Solar, light elemental that Boboiboy activated last"  
"Solar… can you tell me what is this place?"  
"This is barrier between memories. Boboiboy's memories and mind were sucked and put inside this place and this barrier protect it from coming out so you have to destroy this barrier if you want Boboiboy to get this part of his memories and mind"  
"How to destroy this barrier?"  
"Simple, find the right memory which to be the key to break the barrier"  
"HAH?! How to know which memory?!" asked Amato shock  
"You have to find out by yourself by looking at his memories. No worries, luckily Rocka split Boboiboy's memories to three parts. This one is not even merely half of Boboiboy's memories"

Suddenly Amato surprised see 2 doors suddenly appeared on each of his sides. Thorn and Solar each go in front of the door

"This barrier are divided by two places so you have to destroy both of it. I suggest you see the memories that Thorn protect first Laksamana…"  
"Hurry, we don't have much time" said Thorn  
"Okay okay"

.

.

.

.

_In Rocka's Spaceship_

Fang looking at the scene very anxious while looking at his best friend in the water chamber. He surprised see a picture of Rocka with a baby, he look at it carefully until suddenly hear a voice

"Yes, that's my son…" said Rocka not seeing Fang  
"He's really small…" said Fang  
"Yeah, he was small but very smart. He can walk quickly and rarely cries" said Rocka in sad tone

Fang feel sympathic to him and he secretly take a picture and send it to Kaizo to make sure. With that he goes right beside Rocka while seeing the monitor

"But Rocka, why you do this?"  
"What do you mean dear boy…"  
"If I was a villain, I will not tell how to revive my enemy that easily. There must be other objectives" said Fang in serious tone  
"Hm! As expected of TAPOPS best team. I said it before right, I already see all his son memories before I sucked it and why would I force Amato to open the key by himself"

Fang don't really get it but suddenly his mind remembering all events he do with Boboiboy as TAPOPS and as Pulau Rintis superhero. Most of it are battle and taking down aliens which is not normal

"You realize it right? Every events that his son have been through is murderous. If Amato still have a parent intution and heart, he can't hold his mental state properly seeing his son almost dying every battle right?"  
"Then your objective is.."  
"Yes, making Amato's mental state weakening due to his bad parent mistake. Isn't that not a great way to get proper revenge for seeing his blood son almost dying every time?"  
"Cih.."

.

.

.

_In the memory barrier_

Thorn and Amato was alone as they walk to an endless of white land and there's nothing around them. He look at Thorn as if he knows where to go

"You sure this is the way?" asked Amato  
"Have better option?" asked Thorn looking at Amato serious  
"Well no.."

When Amato take one step backward, suddenly the white scenery change. Amato look closely which to be in a park near Tok Aba Kokotiam. He was very nostalgic seeing the view again after all these years never visit Tok Aba. After that it caught his attention, Boboiboy was running toward Tok Aba with panic plastered on his face with Gopal beside him and he notice that his clothes are different

"This memory of when his friends were captured by Adudu" said Thorn explaining  
"Eh?"

.

.

"So what should we do tok" asked 10th years old Boboiboy  
"Ah I know, we let Adudu take Gopal"  
"WHAT?!" said 11th years old Gopal

.

.

Thorn and Amato then walk forward which the scene change to Adudu's spaceship. Amato look around and see the girls on cage while Gopal alone in one room

"Where's Boboiboy?"  
"Over there" said Thorn pointing at Boboiboy coming through the vent

"Sh!" whisper Boboiboy to Yaya and Ying

"He's saving them?" asked Amato  
"Yeah, Adudu captured them. I think you can get the glimpse how they were captured in different elemental"  
"What do you mean?"  
"We got random memories to protect so you will find it confusing if you saw when his friends were captured later on. I can't tell the detail of what happen here because this memory happen when he was just vacation to Tok Aba when I'm not activated yet"  
"Hmm I see…"

The scene change to Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya and Ying are right near the exit. Amato look around which to find Boboiboy is hold onto the wall while holding his head as if he's holding his pain without anyone noticing

"W-what's going on!? What happen to him!"  
"From what I know, Adudu attack with sleeping gas and Boboiboy use Angin's powers to protect the others but himself got some of the gas"

Just after Thorn said it Boboiboy feel asleep near the wall and the room wall change into full of laser beams who want to shoot four of them. Just as it happen, the scene change again

"No! wait what happen after that?!"  
"I don't know, Gempa didn't tell me full story about it but we can assumed that they are safe right"  
"Yeah… right right.."

.

.

The scene change to School canteen, Amato look around seeing the school which make him nostalgic again. He look around and see Probe are flying away from the canteen which make him confused. He look around and can't find his son

"If you want to know where's Boboiboy, look below" said Thorn while looking down

"Aahh we're turn to small!"

Amato look down and surprised seeing Boboiboy, Fang and Gopal turn to small in ant size

"What is.."  
"Adudu and Probe attack them again, he is Boboiboy's enemy on earth"

The scene change again in advance which to be Boboiboy, Gopal and Fang with big cookies goes through the alley. Amato look closely which to see that Boboiboy is smaller size than Fang and Gopal which make him anxious

"Why Boboiboy getting smaller?" asked Amato  
"Hmmm Halilintar, Gempa or Taufan didn't tell me about this memory so I don't really know" said Thorn thinking

"Kyaa the cat!" shout Gopal terrified

Amato look closely that the cat is small wearing a cowboy hat. In Amato's size, it is harmless for him and Thorn but it is dangerous for the three who turn to small. He look that Fang is attacking the cat with cookies which make him confused but it works for the cat until suddenly the cat want to attack Boboiboy

"Kyaaa no!" shout Gopal  
"Tanah Pelindung!"  
"Boboiboy Gempa! Tanah Pelindung!"

The cat then attack the barrier angrily which make the earth barrier slowly crumble with Gopal inside it

"Alamak.. Fang let's fight together!"  
"Hm! Fight with you? Not a chance!" shout Fang

.

.

"Ehhh why his friend is like that?" asked Amato confused by all of this  
"Halilintar said that they are rivals and kinda hate each other before but now they become best friends"  
"I see…"

The scene move forward when Boboiboy successfully give the second cookie, but the cat is still standing want to attack them went they are calm a little, just as the fists want to attack Boboiboy the view changed again which make Amato scream and then speechless again

"What's wrong?" asked Thorn calmly  
"What's wrong? BOBOIBOY ALMOST KILLED BY THE CAT! BUT HOW CAN YOU-"  
"Hey Laksamana, there are still much worst enemy than just a cat" said Thorn in low voice

Amato was surprised by Thorn sudden change. He's really different when he first meet him when they fight together in the station and before they open these memories

.

.

.

_In Rocka's Spaceship_

"Hmmm the green one is really dependable huh. You said his elementals are the based on the boy's trait right… then he's from dependable trait?" said Rocka while watching  
"No… it's the opposite… Thorn is from Boboiboy's childish trait but… he look so mature here" said Fang surprised  
"Well after what Amato did I'm not surprised that his attitude change"  
"But still… ah!"

.

.

_Flashback_

_"There's a law in personality right? there will always an opposite personality in them" said Ochobot_

.

.

_Back to reality_

"Then Thorn is also…" thought Fang

.

.

.

_In the memory barrier_

Thorn and Amato are walking slowly to the next memory. Amato notice that Thorn isn't talking or seeing him which make him very awkward moment. Just before he ask Thorn, the scenery change to outer space with asteroids near them

"Ah this memory… this is where Boboiboy and his friends want to go to TAPOPS for the first time" said Thorn while pointing at Boboiboy and his friends fighting with space mosquitos with their space vehicle

"Alamak more incoming!" shout Gopal pointing at the far away mosquitoes

Suddenly a spaceship arrived above them and let out a purple vehicle which to be their best friend, Fang

"It's Fang!" shout all of them  
"Don't hurt my friends!" shout Fang while attacking the mosquitoes

Amato look at the scene smiling due to his son friendship. Now he understand why he trust them so much, because they always there for him every time he need it. He quick glance to Thorn who's folding his hands while looking at the memory with seriousness

"He look so different when I met him the first time in the kitchen…" thought Amato  
"Kuasa Elemental! Boboiboy Daun!"

Amato look at the memory and he notice that this is Thorn's first tier look. He also make fun of Fang due to his helmet childishly which make him laugh a little hearing it, while Thorn on the other hand didn't budge at all

"Hey… is there something wrong?" asked Amato  
"Nothing… oh look"

Just as Daun and Fang meet the biggest mosquito, Daun just attack him without thinking which make him thrown away and turn back to normal. The big mosquito then get ready to sting Boboiboy

"NO!" shout Amato shock

But then the big mosquito was slap by the ship like a mosquito net. Amato look surprised and relief seeing it which make Boboiboy saved from it

"Hm… this is it then" said Thorn serious  
"Eh?" asked Amato looking at Thorn

.

.

Papa Zola then hit the mosquito which make killed it until exploded. Suddenly on the explosion, it let out a round crystal ball with green cloud inside it. Thorn quickly take the ball with his vines and as he touch it, the scenery change into white nothingness again

"This is it" said Thorn giving the ball to Amato  
"This is..?"  
"The key to let these memories to Boboiboy"  
"Great! so now what we have to do?"  
"Destroy the ball to let out the cloud"

Amato then look at the ball again seriously and let out his sword to destroy it, but suddenly he stop his sword and look at Thorn

"What's wrong?" asked Thorn confused  
"You… are different"  
"Eh?"  
"You are from Boboiboy's childish trait right?"  
"Yes I am… so what?"  
"But now… I didn't feel any of that trait instead I got the opposite of it. Do you have something to let out to me?" asked Amato bend down to his size  
"Why should I-"

Amato then pat his head which make him look into Amato's eyes

"I can feel that you are angry with me for making your owner sad… I'm sorry..."  
"What if I said it's too late?"

Thorn let out tears on his eyes which surprised Amato for a sec but he still calm and hold Thorn's left shoulder

"Boboiboy is childish… very childish but he shut that trait due to being a superhero, he rarely shows his childish acts with his friends except Gopal. Only with Tok Aba and Ochobot he act like that. He always want to act childish but he can't… because-"  
"I make him mature when he was little… Not to mention he have to act mature with his friends if fighting with enemies" said Amato with sad tone

Amato quickly hug Thorn which surprised him. Amato pat Thorn's back with loved and care

"I'm sorry… for what you have been through and feel about Boboiboy… I know I'm the cause of his acts and I will make things right from now on… I know it's too late but I will still do it for him and you guys the elementals who have been with him all these years"

Thorn didn't said anything and just hug Amato back and feel the warmth

"When I get back to Boboiboy… he need to feel this warmness… he need this the most" said Thorn in low voice  
"I count on you for that… but I will give it to him anyway after all of this" said Amato smiled

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

YEP ONE ON ONE SPECIAL CHAPTERS IS BACK! this time instead with Boboiboy. It will be between Amato and the elementals~  
Through it will not as much as in Trouble Battle since Amato barely known the elementals so maybe just a normal conversations with less emotional-drama. Also I will not used all original stories as the flashbacks in each chapters, this one have three flashbacks maybe next chapter will be around four to five but one of the elemental will get a lot of flashbacks and I hope you guys prepare for that:)

And on related news... I'm planning making two Boboiboy stories:DDDD I think I will post the preview of each story in future chapters here


	18. Honesty

Before reading this chapter...

I'M SORRY I FORGOT TO PUT AN IMPORTANT NOTE ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER! *bowing to the ground* *note to self: NEVER UPDATE WHEN SLEEPY!

.

.

Now I will explain

So... actually it is the fact Thorn is from innocence and Blaze who is from childish but in this story, I kinda rearrange the trait. So Thorn got childish trait while Blaze got stressful but hide it well trait... but their personalities is still the same as the original story because Blaze and Thorn are pretty much have identical behavior from my view. Why I do this? because the opposite of innocence is more of a sinful so it's hard to portray Thorn in that kind of trait...

If you guys confused, you can PM me to fanfictionnet (recommend use web version since PM's from app is not go through the web one and vice versa), wattpad or Instagram account. The username is the same for all three of them:)

.

.

After I realized my mistake, as my big apology, I quickly make the teaser for my one of my new Boboiboy story. The other one will revealed with the story/book itself because it's a collaboration with someone:)

The teaser at the end of the chapter sooo here you go~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

* * *

_In Kebenaran Spaceship_

Ochobot and the others are looking at Amato comforting Thorn. Some of them can't let go of their confusing thoughts

"Hey Ochobot… you said only Taufan who got like this, why suddenly Thorn is so mad?" asked Gopal  
"Yeah it's weird…" said Ying confused  
"They did developed opposite trait but for now we can only guess Taufan and Thorn who developed it" said Ochobot explaining  
"Eh? what about the other elementals?" asked Yaya  
"Hmmm the others are look pretty much the same"  
"Well let's hope the others are okay..." said Kaizo

.

.

.

_In the memory barrier_

Both Amato and Thorn get out through the door and see Solar is waiting for them

"Did you get it?" asked Solar  
"Yes, I was thinking to destroy it later when I found the second key" said Amato holding the ball  
"Hm… give it to Thorn for save keeping, come on" said Solar in front of his door

Amato then give the crystal ball to Thorn and then goes inside the door first. When Solar about to get in, he was stop by Thorn

"Hey… be gentle, he's still our owner's father" said Thorn serious  
"Thorn… don't worry, I will" said Solar smile to Thorn

Solar comes in which make the door closes. Solar then lead Amato in the white nothingness which still amused Amato for knowing where to go

"So… you have some questions Laksamana?" asked Solar not looking him|  
"Well… I'm still confused about everything here and with that ball suddenly pop out in one of the memory"  
"Hmmm… what kind of memory did you get that?"  
"Boboiboy defeated some space mosquitoes with his friend"  
"Hmmm well that's a problem, the oldest three didn't tell me much about what happen"  
"Oldest three?"

Suddenly the scenery change to school and both of them are inside the classroom seeing Boboiboy and his friends are having a test with Papa Zola watching over them. Amato notice that Boboiboy let out a weird face while reading the questions

"What's wrong with him?" asked Amato to Solar  
"If I remember correctly, Gempa said that one of the questions is asking about the age of a bus driver instead of the passengers"  
"You got to be kidding me.."

.

.

"Cikgu!" shout both Yaya and Ying  
"Yes?"  
"What is your age?"

.

.

"Wait why they ask the teacher?" asked Amato even more confused  
"Because the picture of the bus driver is him" said Solar while rolled his eyes  
"Okay what…."

.

.

Just as Papa Zola answered his age, a strong wind comes right to the classroom which make some of the papers flying off. Amato got confused until when he look closely they are a guest in the room

"Is that…"  
"Adudu, he tried to fail them" said Solar

After the wind, it change to hot climate, after that change to snow and after that goes back to wind but moments later something fall from the ceiling which to be durian fruits

"You got to be kidding me" said Amato unhappy seeing it  
"What do you expect from his trusty robot"

After that an earthquake goes by which make all of them can't answer the question but suddenly the sky turning dark. As they look at the sky, they were not very happy which make Amato curious but as Amato step forward, the memory change to school yard showing a fight between Probe and Petai

"Wait… that's Ejo jo!" shout Amato  
"Yes… Ejo jo comes to earth to take their powers" said Solar  
"Boboiboy battle with Ejo jo…I don't know any of this…"

The scene change again to Halilintar try to defeat Petai who was trapped by Fang's shadow hands but it got let go and try to shoot Fang instead. Just as the laser want to hit Fang, Halilintar turn to Gempa to protect him. The Petai robot fly up to find him and he discover Yaya, Ying and Gopal which it want to shoot them but it was stopped by Taufan

"He's fighting but also protect his friends…His friends also back him up and lead the attack" thought Amato seeing the battle with his own eyes

.

.

The scenery change again to Petai grab Yaya, Ying, Gopal, Papa Zola and his classmates, Amato look at Halilintar who look from afar and then he split to three

"Okay we need to retreat first" said Gempa  
"Hah?! But what if he tried to harm our friends!" shout Halilintar not agreeing  
"That will not happen! As long as he didn't get all Ochobot's powers, he will not harm our friends" said Taufan explaining  
"Okay! Taufan, you make a big wind while I will crush some land, we have to make them can't see us" said Gempa ordering  
"Okay!"  
"Halilintar, you take Fang and Ochobot while I take Adudu"  
"Eh why Adudu too?!"  
"We can't let him near here, let's go!"

"Wow…" said Amato proudly seeing how their teamwork  
"Yes that's Gempa our leader, he's the one who lead us and come with great attack plan" said Solar  
"No wonder Boboiboy is trust you guys…"

The scenery change to Halilintar, Taufan and Gempa attack Petai alone in junk field. Their attacks can't make Petai's shield destroyed and it can make another layer of shield which anger Halilintar

"Iihh! HUJAN HALILINTAR!"

.

.

"Lightning rain!?" shout Amato shock seeing the attack  
"Hm!" said Solar with his hand folded unlike the view

Thanks to the rain, Petai only make half circle of his shield which give an edge for Gempa to attack him from under. He ordered Taufan and Halilintar to united so that they can attack together but the attack didn't work because Petai let out shield again and want to attack the three and suddenly the scenery change again

"WAIT! What happen after that?!" shout Amato unhappy  
"You can ask Boboiboy yourself or maybe you can see the continuation with other elemental" said Solar as he walk forward  
"Ukh…"

The scenery change into a hall, they look around and spot Boboiboy, Fang and Kaizo are about to break into a giant room

"This memory… is where they want to stop Captain Vargoba's plan for attacking Sunnova station" said Solar  
"I see… but in the end…"  
"I know but you may want to see this"

Fang success take down the guards but they were confused on how to get inside the room, Boboiboy look around and ask Fang to use his shadows under the door and with that the door opens showing a big power sphere

"What power sphere is this?" asked Fang  
"This is…"

"Stealthbot!" shout both Kaizo and Boboiboy  
"Stealthbot?"  
"Yes, this power sphere can make things turn into invisible" said Boboiboy while looking at the power sphere

"He… remember power sphere appearance and their powers just by looking at it…" said Amato speechless  
"Yes… few days back, he's studying power sphere diligently to find out how to activate me"

"I never expect this… when I was a Corporal, I didn't even remember power spheres that fast" thought Amato

.

.

The scenery change again into Captain Vargoba attacking Boboiboy and his friends

"I know this one from Maskmana but how in the world Captain Vargoba find this location?" asked Amato  
"He plant a tracking device on Stealthbot so that's why they know about TAPOPS location"  
"Why Boboiboy and the others didn't found out about it?"  
"Stealthbot was resize to small so that they can take it, the tracking device also got small because of that"

Captain Vargoba manage to trap Yaya and Ying, and take down Sai and Shielda. Suddenly someone protect Boboiboy from the attack which to be Fang

"Sorry for the wait Boboiboy… let me finish him!" shout Fang

Fang then attack Captain Vargoba but then he shows his other two hands which shock all of them. Captain Vargoba then attack Nut and Ochobot but thankfully Fang hold the attack

"Ukh… TELEPORT NOW OCHOBOT!"  
"Okay! Kuasa Teleportasi!"

TAPOPS station was moved to near Sunnova station which give them a chance to send a help signal, Amato notice that Boboiboy look at his watch seriously

"What's wrong with his watch?" asked Amato  
"This is where I activated"

Amato saw that Boboiboy change to Cahaya and destroy the machines that held Fang with his bare fingers

"Wow your way to get activated is in perfect timing.." said Amato proudly

Solar on the other hand stay silent and didn't said anything. Amato look closely that Solar is not too happy looking at this memory and give a guilty look

"Hey… what's wrong?" asked Amato bend down  
"Nothing… nothing at all.."  
"Are you sure? You look-"  
"AKH!"

Cahaya was sent off by Captain Vargoba which turn him back to normal, Solar look down even more looking at this memory but he held on his nerves. On the other hand, Boboiboy dash forward to attack while his friends are protecting him from getting hit and as Ying give him a signal he split to Cahaya, Api and Petir. But in the end, they got beaten and Captain Vargoba held Boboiboy and he thrown him away to space

"NO BOBOBOY!" shout Amato who want to take a step forward but was stopped by Solar  
"Don't worry"  
"Eh?"

Suddenly a light comes through from space which to be from where Captain Vargoba thrown Boboiboy but Amato look closely that it's from Solar

"I will not make the same mistake!" shout Solar in the memory

With that Solar attack Captain Vargoba but it's not enough so he teleport beside him and let out his vicious attack to him until he thrown away to space again. When he stop the attack, Amato notice that Solar change back to Boboiboy and stuck at outer space

"Wait- HE'S STILL IN SPACE!" shout Amato

With that the scenery change again, Amato was too shock seeing the scene. He knows about what happen but not in detail. He even didn't know that Boboiboy almost died due to battle with Captain Vargoba

"Please tell me that is the worst one…" said Amato in low voice didn't see Solar  
"Nope that's the second worse…" said Solar while step forward  
"Then what is the worst?"

.

.

The scenery change to half destroyed TAPOPS station. They see that someone is making Fang, Yaya and Ying unconscious near the wall. Amato didn't like the view at all because that enemy is in top wanted list villain in all power sphere protectors, Retak'ka

"This is the worst one" said Solar while folding his hands

"Now is time to take you down Boboiboy- eh WHERE ARE YOU!?" shout Retak'ka

Amato look around indeed he didn't see Boboiboy at all in the room then Solar tell him to look below which he see a hole under it

"BOBOIBOY…. KUASA… LIMA!"

"TAUFAN PENGABUR!" "AKAR-AKAR PENGIKAT!" "TETAKAN HALILINTAR!"

"That's awesome Boboiboy…" said Amato shock seeing it  
"But it's not enough" said Solar with his hand folded

As Solar said, Retak'ka let go all the trap which make the three fly. Just as Retak'ka stand up, a big golem trap him which from Gempa

"Wrong move!"  
"Now Solar!" shout Gempa

"Ukh! TEMBAKAN SOLAR GERHANA!"

Solar's attack make Reta'ka fly to the wall. Amato was relief at first but Solar beside him didn't look at the memory which make Amato restless

"Good… GIVE ME YOUR POWER!" shout Retak'ka happily  
"Alamak! STOP SOLAR!" shout Gempa

But it's too late, Retak'ka manage to choke Solar and put him close to his face. After that Retak'ka do the elementals worst nightmare, sucking them to himself

"SOLAR!" shout the four elementals

After Retak'ka manage to suck Solar. Solar's body deceased and turn to dust which shock Amato who sees the scene himself. He held his chest seeing how painful Solar's face when Retak'ka suck him. Not long after, he attack the four elementals but Gempa was thrown away further than the other three which make Retak'ka take the other three instead

"HAHAHA you are not worthy to have this power!"

That words triggered Amato really bad. It's the same words that he thrown to Boboiboy at that day

"Let me go.." said Halilintar weakly  
"Haha don't even think about it, now give me your powers… SEDUTAN ELEMENTAL!"  
"AAAAKKHHHHH!" shout Halilintar, Taufan and Thorn painfully

Amato didn't look because it's too painful but he hear their voices. Their voices are identical to Boboiboy which make him sense that Boboiboy who's in pain. After Retak'ka suck their powers, he throw their bodies away and it turn to dust just like Solar. Gempa turn back to normal and cry seeing his four elementals were sucked. Retak'ka come closer get ready to attack Boboiboy but Boboiboy was taken by Gopal which make them went to the spaceship.

"It continues?" said Solar in low voice

Retak'ka stopped the spaceship movement but the spaceship is stronger which make them can escape through the teleportation portal. As the portal close, a crystal ball comes out from it and Solar quickly teleport to take the ball which that make the scenery turn into white again

Solar look closely the crystal ball have a grey cloud inside it which is confirmed to be the key of the barrier. He look at Amato who bend down holding his chest

"Laksamana?"  
"Boboiboy… went through that… all this time..." said Amato in low voice  
"Yes… it happens to be the memories that I protect are some of his great battle with powerful enemy"  
"Wait… there's more?"  
"Yes, there's more Laksamana. Like I said before… this is merely half of Boboiboy's memories"

.

.

.

_In Rocka's spaceship_

"This is what I want… THIS IS IT! HAHAHHAAHAH" shout Rocka happily seeing Amato's hurt face  
"You're evil…" said Fang  
"Not as evil as him… you may know if that memory is showed

.

.

.

_In the memory barrier_

Amato still look down unable to get up after seeing his son's memories. Solar on the other hand put the crystal ball to Amato's hand which make his head look up to Solar

"Look, I know you regret everything after seeing Boboiboy's memories but he survived it! he's okay now, if something is wrong then instead being sent to Laskar Station. You should got the news of his death long time ago!" shout Solar

Amato was shock by his words. Solar on the other hand grab his armor collar so that Amato can see his eyes that was block by his gold glasses.

"Boboiboy is strong, if I can say he's stronger than you then he is! He survived a lot of death situations. He almost died twice due to my mistake but he manage it! He even saved me from Retak'ka so hold your regret emotions! Stand up and save my owner!" shout Solar angrily while letting out soft tears on his eyes but Amato who can only see it

Amato can sense who desperate Solar is. As if he's ordering him to save Boboiboy from this situation like a boy who eager to see his father after long years. He getting even more guilty but Solar's right, he have to save Boboiboy so that he can fix his mistakes. He stand up and hug Solar which surprised him

"Thank you… I will save him and fix my mistakes…" said Amato softly  
"You should be… now let's go back to Thorn so that you can destroyed this" said Solar pointing at the crystal ball

"Okay let's go"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Teaser_

"Where's Boboiboy?" asked Fang  
"Hm? I think he's in the power sphere room" said Gopal while eating  
"Really? then I'm going there"  
"Okay" said three of his friends

Fang quickly goes to the power sphere room, he goes inside to find Boboiboy is talking with Motobot with their back facing towards him

"There you are Boboiboy!" shout Fang from the door

Boboiboy didn't look at him quickly but Motobot instead who look at the door greet Fang happily

"Hello Corporal Fang" said Motobot

Fang got closer to Boboiboy to see he is holding his head in pain. Fang look close to his brown eyes, orange hat friend closely

"Oi what's wrong?"  
"Eh? ah oh Fang..."  
"Why are you here if you're still sick after the stunt you pull few days ago" said Fang unhappy  
"Sorry... I just..."

"H- He just ask some stories about my journey before meeting Commander Koko Ci" said Motobot cutting Boboiboy's words  
"Eh... Really?" asked Fang  
"I... think so... I think I dose off... sorry Motobot" said Boboiboy apologize to Motobot  
"It's fine it's fine" said Motobot  
"Well then... let's go Boboiboy, Gopal said you haven't eat and we need you energize for today's mission"  
"Alright... I'm going..."

Fang then walk forward right goes to the door. As Boboiboy stand up, he look at Motobot while glaring at him

"Good that you cover me, I'm not finish with our little talk. I demand to continue that later okay"  
"Y-y-y-yes..."

Fang who look forward didn't know that Boboiboy is glaring at him with his red blood eyes and evil smirk

.

.

.

.

Yes... I'm challenging this renowned and I think most used Boboiboy theme


	19. Changing Disk

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_In Kebenaran Spaceship_

"Hey, don't you think this is Rocka's plan from the start?" asked Yaya  
"What do you mean?" asked Kaizo  
"Well… Laksamana Amato was hurt seeing our battles since he is Boboiboy's father"  
"But should he know about our battle? Like he is Laksamana then Commander already tell him" said Gopal  
"He did but not in detail…" said Kaizo thinking about it

"Eh?" asked three of them  
"I'm sure Laksamana knows your battle after you guys join TAPOPS but not before you join"

.

.

.

_In the memory barrier_

Amato and Solar are on their way to the door between memories. Both of them are talking about the elemental powers

"Ohh so you guys haven't activated the third level?" asked Amato  
"Yeah, when we take Retak'ka's powers, it turns out to only have enough power to activate the ones who got sucked. While the other two which is Blaze and Ice can't go to third level yet due to not enough energy"  
"Wait, I thought Retak'ka only suck 4 elementals?"  
"Well… you will know later on"

After that they met Thorn while holding the crystal ball. Thorn then rush to Solar and hug him as if they didn't meet for a long time

"Hey what's wrong buddy?"  
"Nothing… just want to hug you" said Thorn childishly  
"If Taufan and Blaze knows about this, I will be killed by their hands"  
"They will never know hehehe. You think Halilintar and Ice will not try to kill me?"  
"You have Gempa to protect you okay…"  
"Hehehe where is my smart little brother?"  
"Hey!" said Solar blushing

Amato looking at both of them very amused. The elementals literally act like brothers. They protect each other and love each other just as Boboiboy love them. With this, he can know what Boboiboy been through with his friends and his elementals so that he can understand him properly now. After that, both Thorn and Solar give the crystal balls to Amato

"Destroy them now, so we can go to Boboiboy" said Solar  
"Okay… thank you both of you for being with Boboiboy" said Amato while patting both Solar and Thorn's head  
"It's our job"  
"No problem Laksamana" said Thorn smiling

Amato then destroy the crystal balls with his swords. The green and grey cloud goes to both Thorn and Solar which turn them into green and gold light balls and with that they flew away. Few seconds later the scenery turn into darkness

.

.

.

Amato woke up seeing Fang right in front of him. He open the pod and then bend down panting

"Laksamana!" shout Fang who help him stand up  
"Ah… it's okay. How's Boboiboy?"  
"He can breath now but hasn't woke up yet"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Both of them look at Rocka who's laughing happily and satisfied that his plan is working perfectly

"How's the view there Amato? Seeing your son dying multiple times? HAHAHAHA"

Amato let go of Mechabot that was being his armor the whole time and Mechabot glare at Rocka for what he done to his owner not to mention to his owner's son

"Look, Amato also have been in death situations multiple times. He also saved many people like Boboiboy!" said Mechabot unhappy  
"Yeah but when? His son in this situation when he merely 10 years old. Tell me now, when did Amato got you huh?!"  
"Ukh…"

"Pathetic! As that one elemental said, you are weak while your son is stronger! You should be ashamed by yourself"

Amato then stand up and glare at Rocka and give a smile to him

"Yes… I am weaker than my own son… but as a father, I'm proud how he become now thanks to TAPOPS and his friends" said Amato  
"Cih, well then… you have two disks left to open, pick one. Like that elemental said, that is merely half of his memories and his death situations" said Rocka showing two floppy disks

"Fang… is the three color one are the first elementals he have?"  
"Yes, the two color one is Blaze and Ice"  
"Then I pick the two color one… I think I can imagine what kind of memories they protect"

Amato then look to Mechabot with a sad smile

"For this one, can you stay here… I need you later for the last disk"  
"Eh? but how can you destroy the crystal balls?"  
"Don't worry it's not going to be that hard… I need you to save your energy first, Fang, keep an eye on him okay"  
"Okay Laksamana"

With that Amato goes back to the pod without Mechabot this time. Rocka then put the disk in the machine and transfer Amato to the memory barrier. As he open his eyes, what he see first is the light blue and crimson elementals looking at him

"Welcome Laksamana" said Ice in low voice  
"Ahh dad is here!" shout Blaze while running towards him

"Ah… so you are Blaze and Ice… I think I haven't meet Blaze yet"  
"Hehehe, Boboiboy call me few days ago but at that time you are busy attacking the robots so yeah. I heard from Ice that Gempa and Halilintar talking to you before about Boboiboy" said Blaze  
"Well what do you expect from the overprotective brothers of our" said Ice coming toward Blaze and pull his back collar

Suddenly a two door showed up and then Blaze and Ice goes right in the middle of the doors

"So Laksamana, you want to see the memories that I protect or Blaze first?" asked Ice  
"Hmmm…. Did you guys know what's the memories that you guys protect?"  
"I don't know but I have a hunch and you will not like it" said Ice  
"Same" said Blaze

"Well… I think I'm going to Blaze first, do you mind?" asked Amato  
"No problem!"

With that Ice then goes to his door while seeing both Blaze and Amato goes through the door

"Well… Laksamana… good luck with Blaze" said Ice in low voice alone without anyone hearing him

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	20. Stressed Up

Answering Reviews!~

0Aozora0: Thorn need more love:(

KitsuneFuyu: Since you review so much I will answer it one by one hehe

\- Well it's not gonna be that visible to some elementals since only some who got very reflected by the emotions which make them get opposite traits, well you can see later who's very visible with their opposite trait

\- Honesty because he was honest that he want Amato to save Boboiboy since he's type of not telling his feelings to anyone

\- Thorn and Solar are the youngest after all hahaha

Guest(alyakk): Since you review so much I will answer it one by one hehe

\- Hahaha yes the author is bad for you Boboiboy *get slapped by Boboiboy

\- Here *throw Solar

\- Hehehe sorry... I got a bad writer's block:(

Lydia Egan: Thorn is cute to begin with and so does Solar when Thorn is there hehe

* * *

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Amato and Blaze are walking in the white nothingness. Blaze was quite happy with Amato beside him which is different reaction unlike Thorn and Solar. Suddenly the scenery change into a big abandon mansion. They look around which seeing Boboiboy fighting with shadow tiger while Gopal was recording the battle behind the bush. The shadow tiger manage to loose Boboiboy's lightning sword. Amato look around which is Fang who attack them

"Is this… the first time they met?" asked Amato  
"Yes… I think, Taufan only told me that when they met for the first time, they started fighting and not in good terms"

.

.

"Oh you want to play huh… BOBOIBOY HALILINTAR!"  
"Wahh… how come Boboiboy can change like that?" asked Gopal seeing it

Amato on the other hand flinch as Gopal ask that which notice by Blaze. Blaze didn't say anything and just watch the fight

"Iihhh Harimau Bayang!" "Tusukan Pedang Halilintar!"

Fang then turn shadow tiger into shadow fingers. Halilintar turn to Taufan and fly off above but was caught the shadow fingers and smash into the ground. When the shadow fingers let go it turns out Taufan is gone and earth remble which is from Gempa from the land

"Wow… he changed so many times" said Amato shock

The scenery change into the school yard showing the kids are cheering on someone. Amato look around and saw that Boboiboy and Fang are having a race with an egg on a spoon. He saw that Fang is using his powers so he can go faster, Boboiboy sees that he use Halilintar's power to run in full speed

"Did they just used their powers for a mere race?" asked Amato face palming  
"Aih, this race is between pride!" said Blaze happily  
"Hahaha pride…"

.

.

.

_In Rocka's spaceship_

Fang was covering his face seeing the memories making him remember how stupid and embarrassing he is at that moment

"Wow you two are so crazy there" said Mechabot  
"Okay shut up don't remind me" said Fang while bending down covering his face

.

.

.

_In the memory barrier_

The scenery change to a volcanic place. Amato look around and saw that Boboiboy is down while Fang is standing up in front of him

"This is…"  
"TAPOPS test… Fang was chosen to be their enemy since he already a TAPOPS agent" said Blaze unhappy seeing this memory

.

.

"Why you do this?!" asked Boboiboy  
"I'm sorry… I have to follow orders" said Fang apologetic

"He's… apologizing" said Amato surprised  
"They are best friends…"

.

.

"It's your turn Boboiboy!" shout Shielda  
"Enough! We already defeated them" shout Fang protecting Boboiboy  
"Hm! Since when you are weak like them?!" shout Sai

That word trigger Boboiboy which let out a flame on his eyes

"Weak? You think we're weak?! Let me show you who's weak! Kuasa Elemental!

"BOBOIBOY API!"

Amato was surprised seeing Api and look at Blaze again to make sure

"Yes… that's my first level form…" said Blaze not looking at Amato  
"Wait.. I thought Halilintar is from anger but why Blaze…" thought Amato

.

.

.

_Flashback_

"You are weak!" shout Amato

_Back to reality_

_._

_._

_._

"No way… then Blaze is from…" thought Amato

"AAAKKHHHH!"

Amato surprised by the scream which Api is screaming and let out a lava on his back. Amato look at Fang, Sai and Shielda are down which means Api defeated them

"Who's weak now!?" shout Api angrily  
"Ukh! Stop Boboiboy! Remember who you are!" shout Fang  
"You… you win.." said Shielda holding her pain

"No… NOT YET!" shout Sai as he spin around

Sai spin himself very fast until he shot out his helmet again which easily dodge by Api like a professional. But then the helmet turn back and want to attack Api's back which make Amato shout but the scenery change again

"W…what happen after that?" asked Amato to Blaze  
"Well I stop the helmet and then our battle stopped"  
"Stopped?"  
"Well.."

Just as Blaze want to explain, the scenery change to a school but it's not Pulau Rintis school which make Blaze quite surprised by the scenery but Amato didn't*

.

_*This part of the memory is not in real Boboiboy plot_

.

"Is this… Boboiboy's old school?" asked Blaze surprised while looking around  
"Yes…"

"HA! YOU OLD MAN!"

Amato and Blaze look at the school yard showing three big kids that is the same size as Gopal are circling someone

"Old man! You are too old for school!" shout one of the boys by throwing a milk box which make the milk spilled to the boy's uniform

Blaze look closely which surprised to see Boboiboy sit down by the grass in the circle of the boys. It can be concluded that Boboiboy is being bullied by those boys. Blaze look closely that Boboiboy didn't have the power watch on his hand

"Wait a minute… Halilintar, Taufan or Gempa never mention this…" said Blaze shock  
"Then this memory is from before he got the powers" said Amato serious

Blaze look at Amato seriously as if he knows about this memory which make Blaze holding his anger. Not to mention, he's holding his feet not to move forward to the memory to help Boboiboy in there. The three boys splash Boboiboy with water at the end before they left him. Boboiboy holding his bruise hand gently while standing up

.

.

.

_In Rocka's spaceship_

Fang was very shock seeing what he seen. He didn't know that Boboiboy have a quite tough childhood and since himself barely feel how earth school is like when he's on mission so he don't know how is it to get bullied on earth.

"Boboiboy was bullied?!" asked Fang while seeing Mechabot beside him  
"Yeah… I actually barely know about him being bullied when he was 10 years old" said Mechabot  
"But… how come no one on his house knows?" asked Rocka to Mechabot  
"Well… Amato and I always go outer space for TAPOPS missions so we barely come home, his mother also an agent like Amato but different jurisdiction so she also sometimes not home"  
"Just like me… but when I was young, I have big brother to take care of me so it's different story for him since he's alone... not to mention I can fight the bullies but Boboiboy can't" thought Fang looking at the screen

.

.

.

_In the memory barrier_

The scenery change to a house which to be the family's house. They saw Boboiboy taking out the keys and open the door of the house. Inside, Boboiboy roughly take off the outer part of his school uniform and pants which he wears shorts inside it. He throw it to a basket near the washing machine and then throw himself to the sofa while turning on the TV

"Once again, our great superhero Mechamato has defeated aliens near the moon!" said the TV announcer

Boboiboy then sit up on the sofa and seriously watch the news. He look the scene where Amato throw the aliens far away from the moon which make Boboiboy very happy seeing it

"Yeay dad!" shout Boboiboy happily

Amato who sees that can't help to close his mouth. His son was watching him when he do his missions which make his heart ache. Boboiboy who was sad and angry before suddenly smiling and happy seeing news about his succesful fight. Blaze on the other hand just fold his hands looking at Boboiboy's reaction with no emotions showing on Blaze's face

The scenery change to morning which showing Boboiboy are getting ready for school with a piece of bread on his mouth and while tying his shoes. He took on his usual hat and then lock the door and goes to school. As he arrived, he sees the bullies glaring at him but Boboiboy run from them and goes inside the school hurriedly which make the bullies can't catch him. Inside the classroom, no one spoke to him or see him which can be concluded that his class is ostracized him

"He's not lying about not having any friend at school…" said Amato in low voice but can be heard by Blaze beside him

.

.

.

_In Kebenaran spaceship_

"Okay! How come all of them ostracized Boboiboy like that!" shout Ying unhappy seeing it  
"Iihh it's not nice to be like that…" said Yaya who also disgusted seeing the classmates  
"Ish they are very evil… I mean come on! Boboiboy is the best of friend, why no one don't want to be friends with him?!" said Gopal

"Well…I think those bullies make them or they are saving themselves for not getting involved" said Kaizo who's watching it  
"Boboiboy…" said Ochobot worried

.

.

.

_In the memory barrier_

The memory shows that Boboiboy is going to the bathroom until suddenly on big boy which to be one of his bullies hold him by his neck while glaring at him

"You are parasite of this school… and parasite should be killed!" said him while choking Boboiboy  
"S…stop… please…"

Blaze can't hold his nerves and then take a step which suddenly the scenery change. Amato look to Blaze who's showing an anger face and about to exploded at any minutes but then he calm down

"Blaze…" said Amato while touching his shoulder  
"It's fine… it's fine… ukh!"

The scenery change to a school which to be in Pulau Rintis and they heard noises from bench which to be cheering someone. They look at the field which see that they're a soccer tournament is on going. Amato look at that Fang is the goalkeeper and a giant robot Probe with Adudu on field while the other side is Boboiboy and Iwan on the field and Gopal as the goalkeeper.

"Who's that?" asked Amato  
"That's Iwan, one of Boboiboy's classmates"

"Let's go Gopal!" said Probe while dribbling the ball  
"Gopal! Be careful" shout Boboiboy

Just as Probe kick the ball, Gopal manage to defense it using a giant Yaya's cookie which make Amato very shock seeing it while Blaze holding his laughter seeing it

"Woah terbaik Gopal!" shout Boboiboy  
"Here Boboiboy!"

Just as Boboiboy have the ball, Probe is there defending the goal post but Boboiboy throw the ball high and jump to Probe which make him jump very high reaching the ball. He used that chance to split himself to three original elementals. Angin fly toward the ball and give to Tanah which he kick it to the ground

"Where's the ball?" asked Probe while looking around

The ball comes out from the ground and then Petir change to Halilintar and kick the ball in fast speed toward Fang but Fang used his shadow powers to defend it which as a result the ball are defend and fly toward the skies. Just like that, the scenery change again

"Boboiboy's soccer skills are getting better huh" said Amato smiled  
"Even better! He's one of the best player in school after all!" said Blaze proudly  
"Hehehe I'm glad he still play… did the elementals also like playing soccer?"  
"We did, if Boboiboy is bored, he split to five and then we play soccer"

.

.

The scenery shows an arena which to be a Nova Prix track. Seeing this sacred place make Amato speechless and can't hold his tingling hands

"You know Nova Prix?" asked Blaze  
"Yeah… once Maskmana force me to join for experience… and I regret that"  
"Did you win?"  
"Hahaha last place…"  
"Well this time, Boboiboy have no choice to compete and win it since power sphere is at stake"

Amato was surprised by Blaze words until he see Boboiboy are approaching the duo aliens with Adudu on his back but then the duo aliens attack him intensely which make Boboiboy split to Petir, Angin and Api

"Exhaust Elemental!"  
"Exhaust Angin!" "Exhaust Api!" "Exhaust Petir!"

With their powers, they manage to stop Probe and Adudu to go forward

"Yeay we did it!" shout three of them

"Hm! Do you think you will win by splitting up?" asked on of the alien  
"Splitting up? We can also fuse!" shout Petir leading Angin and Api  
"Ready!" shout Angin and Api

Three of them fly and combine their bikes into one which make them fly faster with their bike but the aliens attack them again with their gun but Petir use his powers to avoid all the attacks

"Confuse them Angin!" shout Petir to Angin  
"Okay! Pusaran Angin!"

With Angin use his powers to make their surrounding can't be seen, three of them use that chance to combine their powers to make a big ball

"Bebola Combo Maksimal!"

As it explode, suddenly a crystal ball comes out, Blaze then jump toward the ball and grab it which make the scenery back to white nothingness. He sees the ball which to have a crimson cloud inside it. Amato look very relief seeing it but at the same time surprised how Boboiboy manage to fight the other Nova Prix contestants

"There you go, now let's go to Ice"

"Thank you Blaze… before that may I ask something"  
"What is it?"  
"You're… really from innocence right?"  
"Eh?"

Blaze was surprised by sudden question from Amato

"Yes I am… why do you ask that?"  
"Well… from my view… you're not"  
"Hah?"  
"It's like… you're from his stress trait instead but you shut it so well" said Amato while holding his shoulders

Blaze shoulders were tense up but he look down and give a grim yet scary smile like Halilintar

"Am I… that visible for you?" asked Blaze  
"For me, yes… I'm your owner's father remember… I can tell"  
"But you did hurt him? Where do you think I got this trait?"

Amato look surprised at Blaze answers as if he knows everything that happen. Amato tried to calm down and look as calm as possible since he knows that it is his fault that Boboiboy is getting stressed

"I know… I'm sorry…"  
"When I was called from the first time actually… because Boboiboy's mental state was worsening everyday being a superhero in Pulau Rintis. I was activated when he was asleep and yeah I always do what normal boys do, have fun like a child" said Blaze let go of Amato's arms

Blaze take a step forward which make the white scenery change to Boboiboy's room in Pulau Rintis. Amato saw that Boboiboy is asleep with his normal clothes

"Wait… why he didn't change to his pajamas?" asked Amato surprised  
"There was supposed to be night patrol with his friends but Boboiboy overslept due too tired helping Mak cik building a chicken hen at the morning and helping Tok Aba in the afternoon and also helping his friends with the mystery"  
"Mystery?"

Suddenly he saw that Boboiboy's body is on fire and turn into Api. Api stand up and goes to the window and jump got out and with that the scenery change back to white until Blaze step again which showing Blaze is at the school equipment room looking for something to play but as he goes out, the room was on fire and then the scenery change back to white

"You made it on fire?!"  
"It was an accident! What do you expect from me having fire element?!"  
"Then the mystery is?"  
"Mysterious Fire in Pulau Rintis… luckily I was activated at night so no one is there"

Amato want to be angry at him for making fires at Pulau Rintis but at the same time he can't. He know how it burden it is being a local superhero and have to help the whole city from evil. So he hug Blaze which surprised the boy

"You did well okay… you activated at night when everyone is asleep to release your stress which make me respect you… you hide it very well but there should be time you have to release it"  
"I'm sorry… it's just… Boboiboy's stress is too painful…" said Blaze crying  
"sshh it's fine it's fine… I'm at fault okay and I will fix it"  
"Really? You will?"  
"I already promised Thorn and Solar so I will also promise to you" said Amato smiling looking at Blaze  
"Please… make Boboiboy felt better again… it pained us all seeing or feel his pain"  
"I will…"

Amato and Blaze then hug closely and Blaze can feel how warmth the hug is. It shows that it maybe that Boboiboy want the most all this time

"Okay should we go to Ice?" asked Amato  
"Okay!" said Blaze happily

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry for the late update! I got sudden writer's block and sudden massive assignments:(

Also my other story 'Inside' is already released but only Prologue! you can check on it hehe


	21. Calmness

_Answering Reviews~_

KitsuneFuyu: Yeah he is narcissistic but I kinda have trouble showing it here so yeah I make him have quite the same personality like Halilintar

* * *

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Blaze hug Amato's arm with a huge smile on his face. Amato can't helped to enjoying it since he and Boboiboy didn't do this ever since they met. Amato can't helped to feel guilty for making his relationship with his son broken

"If you want Boboiboy to do this… you have to prove it that you still love him" said Blaze smiling as if he heard Amato's feeling  
"Yeah… I know..."

After that they met Ice who's sitting on a water bubble. Blaze then jump to the water bubble which make him surprised

"Blaze!"  
"Hehehe you're turn" said Blaze while showing the crystal ball  
"Fine… let's go Laksamana"

Ice and Amato then goes into the door and with seconds the scenery change to school yard

"Wait… why is it so fast?!" asked Amato surprised  
"What do you mean Laksamana?"  
"The last three elementals that I visit have to walk further... but here, the scenery change so fast"  
"Well… it depends I think, I don't know either"

Amato look that in the school yard there's Boboiboy and his friend comforting Adudu and Probe but they see that Boboiboy and Fang are arguing with each other

"You're the one who's bad, accusing people as you like" said Fang  
"Hm! Bad guy will never confess of his wrong doing!" said Boboiboy unhappy

.

.

"Are they still not in good terms?"  
"Hmm…" said Ice while nodding

.

.

"What are you doing here?!" asked Yaya and Ying to Adudu  
"Ahh nothing, just want to blast you with my Chemical Emotion Gun Y"  
"Hah? Y? not X?" asked Gopal

"Chemical Emotion?" asked Amato to Ice who look calm seeing it  
"Have you got memory where Taufan comes out for the first time?" said Ice while folding his hands  
"No.."  
"Well, actually Adudu just use the same one he use before but last time it make Taufan comes out"  
"I see…"

"Let me blast you with this gun!" shout Adudu  
"Helehh! Do you think we can't avoid the shots?" said Boboiboy proudly  
"You can't since…. EHH TEACHER'S HERE!" shout Probe

With that statement, Boboiboy and his friends stupidly yet weird look back which give a chance for Adudu to shot them. Amato was scared seeing Boboiboy got shot but moments later, Adudu stop shooting and then run off with Probe which confused them since they didn't feel anything

The scenery change to in front of the school showing all of them are on their way back to their homes and they still fighting with Fang until they notice something's off with Yaya who just laughing

"Is that?" asked Amato to Ice  
"Yeah the effect of that emotion gun"

Just as he said that, one by one all of them turn into like Yaya but in different emotions. Amato look surprised seeing Boboiboy like that since he never see that side of him ever since he was born (well except being a baby)

The scenery change to a bedroom which to be Boboiboy's room, Amato saw that Boboiboy is looking at the rain with sad look*

.

_*This part of the memory is not in real Boboiboy plot_

.

"Even Gopal like to be with Boboibot instead of me…" said Boboiboy in low voice

Suddenly the door open shows Tok Aba who looks worried seeing Boboiboy

"Boboiboy… you okay?"  
"I think atok… where's Ochobot?"  
"He's washing the dishes… still not in good mood after fighting with Boboibot?"  
"Hmm…"

Tok Aba pat his head which getting Boboiboy's attention

"Do you want to talk about it? You can't hold it too much Boboiboy.." said Tok Aba smiling to his grandson  
"It's just… everyone like with Boboibot… even Gopal… now Boboibot is the best superhero in Pulau Rintis and everyone see me as a bad guy… I'm scared atok" said Boboiboy looking down

Tok Aba hug Boboiboy to let him feel warm after all of that. Amato who sees it can't helped want to be beside him comforting him

"What makes you scared?"  
"I'm scared… that everyone hates me… and ostracized me like back at my home… I don't want to feel like that again"  
"It will not happen Boboiboy… I can guaranteed that"  
"But… what if Gopal just want to friends with me just for powers and helper…or Fang, Yaya and Ying also…"  
"Sshhh don't say that, I know Gopal, Yaya and Ying ever since they were little and they are not like that. They will always friends with you and never leave you just for a robot"  
"Really tok?"  
"I'm sure of it, so don't be too scared… I'm sure that you can be the best superhero in Pulau Rintis again"  
"Yeah atok… thank you"

Amato heart suck seeing Boboiboy in pain like that. Now he knows why Tok Aba tell him that Boboiboy is still traumatic about what happen in their hometown

"Did Boboiboy got bullied at his old school?" asked Ice serious  
"Yeah he did… he was ostracized by the whole school and don't have any friends" said Amato clenching his fists

The scenery change again to Tok Aba kokotiam and Ice eyes shock seeing what memory is this. Amato ever more shock seeing who's the villain facing Boboiboy and his friends which to be holding Ochobot

"Bora Ra…" said Amato shock

.

.

"Let go of Ochobot! BOBOIBOY HALILINTAR!"

Halilintar want to stab Bora Ra with his sword but was protected by Gaga Naz and he throw Halilintar away

"BOBOIBOY KUASA TIGA!"

Bora Ra see that Boboiboy split to three but he just clap mocking him with that three of them attack them viciously and almost make Gaga Naz on the edge but suddenly Bora Ra let out his black hole which make all surroundings spinning especially his friends which make them unconcious. The three elementals merge back to normal and Boboiboy is in pain for fighting again with that Bora Ra take off with Ochobot in his hand

"Ochobot!" shout Boboiboy but the ship is gone

The scenery change to white nothingness but Amato was too shock seeing the memory

"Laksamana?"  
"Boboiboy… fought Bora Ra like that..?"  
"Eh? you don't know? I thought Commander tell you" asked Ice surprised  
"Koko Ci only told me that you guys fought him in Pulau Apung but not at Pulau Rintis…"  
"Well I think Commander didn't tell you in detail then. How can we get into Pulau Apung and how much changes Boboiboy and us on there. Trust me, it's too much"

Ice then take two step forward which make the scenery change into a cliff with woods around it. Amato look that Boboiboy and Gopal are talking to an old man while holding some kind of crystal

"Ummm.. Tok Kasa, how can we pay it?" asked Boboiboy  
"Ahh it's easy, pay with these!"

Tok Kasa made a barrier crystal which trap both Boboiboy and Gopal. Amato was very shock seeing it while Ice just quietly seeing it since he knows what happen

"Now… give me your Gempa elemental!"

Tok Kasa then suck Gempa from Boboiboy with force which make Boboiboy in pain. Amato really hate hearing his son in pain like that. The scenery change into the woods on earth which to be the battle place with Retak'ka. It shows that Tok Kasa is fighting with Retak'ka while Boboiboy is behind the bushes getting ready to help Tok Kasa and as Retak'ka want to finish him, he turn to Blaze and then protect Tok Kasa

"Hm! If you want to take his place then be my guest!"

"Boboiboy Ice! Panah Ice!"

Ice in the memory attack Retak'ka with his arrows but Retak'ka is too fast for him which as a result, Retak'ka manage to attack Boboiboy which make him fly back to a big rock and trap him using vines. Boboiboy tried to let go but the vines are too strong

"Pathetic.. a great power lies in the hands of a weak child!" shout Retak'ka

Amato who heard what he says getting really really dizzy, all his emotions are piled up seeing Boboiboy trap by the most wanted legendary criminal in the universe not to mention all his bad words are practically being said by Retak'ka

"Let.. me go!" shout Boboiboy  
"With pleasure…"

Retak'ka made a big hammer made by vines and rock which shock Boboiboy not to mention Amato himself.

"Let me free you from all these misery… Boboiboy!"

Retak'ka then swing his hammer right to Boboiboy for killing him

"N…NO!" shout both Boboiboy and Amato at the same time

.

.

The scenery change again to white nothingness. Amato fall down unable to control his emotions seeing Retak'ka almost killing Boboiboy like that. Ice only sigh and touch Amato's shoulder

"H..how come you are so calm seeing that?" asked Amato shock seeing Ice look are very calm  
"I'm from Boboiboy's calmness Laksamana, not to mention, I see that scene with my own eyes along with Blaze"  
"Did he… got hurt badly?"  
"No, he was saved on time and unlock other powers. That's why he defeated Retak'ka and get the other 4 elementals back"

"Haha… Boboiboy have been through a lot…"  
"More than you think Laksamana…"

Ice then take two steps forward with that the scenery change to Pulau Apung where there's Boboiboy hugging Ochobot who already broken

"No… Ochobot… NO!" shout Boboiboy painfully  
"Good bye Boboiboy! HYAAA!" shout Bora Ra

Bora Ra then swing his hammer right to Boboiboy's head, as Amato want to step forward, he saw that Boboiboy is holding the hammer with his hand with a cry yet angry look to Bora Ra, he also see that his hat fall of from his head

"I will finish this..HYA!"

Boboiboy use his power to shot Bora Ra to the back. He grab his hat and change to Blaze and attack Bora Ra without giving any gap for Bora Ra to attack back

"He's so angry… what actually happen here?" asked Amato  
"Bora Ra destroyed Ochobot so that he can get the teleportation power… Ochobot was destroyed right in front of Boboiboy's eyes and Ochobot use his remaining powers to upgrade Boboiboy and his friends watch which make him can activated all elementals at the same time"  
"Wait… all? Then…"

Blaze then turn to Ice and shot Bora Ra with his ice cannon but Bora Ra activated his hammer which let out a black hole which suck his cannon and Ice himself inside it

"No!" shout Amato

The scenery change to dark and it shows Ice turn back to normal. Boboiboy with tired eyes are floating in the dark world around him*

.

_*This part of the memory is not in real Boboiboy plot_

.

"Ukh… where…"  
"Boboiboy…. Boboiboy!" shout someone  
"Eh? who?"  
"Boboiboy! Split to five!"

Amato was confused seeing the memory, he look around and can't see anyone beside Boboiboy himself floating in the darkness

"If you're wondering who's voice is that, is actually Gempa. Boboiboy doesn't even know who" said Ice  
"Eh really?"

"Hm! BOBOIBOY KUASA…. LIMA!"

.

.

The scenery change back to Pulau Apung and shows Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Blaze and Ice comes out from the hammer

"Impossible…" said Bora Ra shock seeing the elementals

"PUSARAN HALILINTAR!" "SEDUTAN TAUFAN!" "TUMBUKAN TANAH!"

Bora Ra was shot up to the sky which give a chance for Halilintar to attack him furiously using his Lighting Spear

.

.

"Wow he did got very angry.." said Ice amuse seeing Halilintar  
"They become more powerful…" thought Amato seeing Halilintar, Taufan and Gempa who attack Bora Ra with anger

.

.

After Halilintar attack, Blaze and Ice attack him with their combo attack. Bora Ra then hit the ground very hard after the attacks from the elementals, the elementals then merge back to Boboiboy and he got very tired due to massive amount of attacks. Fang then goes to Boboiboy and help him walk to near Bora Ra but suddenly Bora Ra then let out a big black hole and use the teleportation power to run away, Boboboy ask Fang to catch him which led him using Eagle form

Bora Ra manage to teleport back to his spaceship and then teleport with it which shock Fang and the others

"He got away?!" shout Fang surprised

.

.

"How?!" shout Amato shock seeing it  
"Wait for it…"

.

.

Suddenly the ship is back to it spot. Bora Ra look inside the spaceship which showing Adudu, Probe and Papa Zola inside the spaceship

"What's wrong? Wrong coordinat?" asked Adudu playful  
"Yoyo Oh! Give me the coordinat to teleport now!" said Papa Zola mocking him  
"You dare to make fun of me?! HYAA!"

"That's enough Bora Ra! BOBOIBOY KUASA…. TUJUH!"

"SEDUTAN TAUFAN!"

Taufan's wind make Bora Ra got into the huge black hole in the sky and make a vortex. Blaze use his fire breath to make the wind hot and seconds later, Ice use his ice cannon to freeze the vortex which trap Bora Ra inside. Gempa use earth hand to hit Bora Ra which make him shot back to one of a rock

"AKAR BERDURI!"

"Wait that's Thorn right?" asked Amato to Ice  
"Yeah… Boboiboy force unlock Thorn and Solar to defeat Bora Ra"

Just as Ice said it, Solar use his light shot to hit Bora Ra and the black hole. As the black hole disappear, suddenly a crystall ball comes out. Ice quickly jump and grab the crystal ball and with that the scenery change to white nothingness again. Ice comes to Amato and shows him the crystal which have a light blue cloud inside it

"Here you go" said Ice to Amato  
"Thank you… and thank you Ice for being Boboiboy's elemental"

Ice was surprised by Amato's words, he then give a light smile to Amato

"It's my job as an elemental Laksamana.. but please, save my owner okay… and don't ever hurt him again"  
"I will" said Amato smile to Ice

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	22. Questions

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ice and Amato went back to the barrier between memories which greeted by Blaze who's playing with the water bubble that Ice used to sit before. Ice then goes closer and hit Blaze forehead to know that he's here

"Done?"  
"Yeah… where's yours?" asked Ice while shoving Blaze away from the water bubble  
"Akh that hurts!... Here dad" said Blaze while giving the crystal ball

With that both of the crystal balls are in Amato's hand. The crimson cloud and light blue cloud are showing very clear, he then look at the both elementals to make sure

"What's wrong?" asked Blaze  
"No… it's just seeing this colors remember me of-"  
"Halilintar and Taufan?" asked Ice as if he knows

Amato look at Ice surprised but then he just smile and nod to them. Ice and Blaze look at each other and Ice goes forward to Amato

"Three of them already tell us everything of what happen between you and Boboiboy so… you are going to face them next right?"  
"Yeah… I know… but remembering their faces when the comfort me and Taufan's anger stop me"  
"Well Halilintar and Taufan, I can see why but Gempa is their brake Laksamana so you don't have to worry"  
"Brake?"  
"If Halilintar and Taufan want to do anything, there will be Gempa who will stop them. Gempa did comfort you but it's for both good sake between us, Boboiboy and you right?"  
"Hmm.. he did ask me not to get close to Boboiboy but in the end I can't and Boboiboy can't since we work together"  
"But yeah Taufan did tell me everything and you were being a villain for Boboiboy and us elementals…" said Blaze serious unlike his usual cheerful  
"I know… that's why I was shock seeing the memories..."  
"You have to face them Laksamana, if you can't face them then when will you be closer to Boboiboy?"

Ice words have a point there which make Amato sigh since he's not ready for it but he have to do it for saving Boboiboy

"You're right… thank you both of you, I promise I will bring him back"  
"We will wait" said both Blaze and Ice

With that Amato smile and then smash both of the crystal to release the cloud inside it. The cloud then goes to both Blaze and Ice which turn them into a light ball and goes away along with the cloud. Amato close his eyes and when he opens it, it shows back to reality

"Laksamana..." said Fang with Mechabot beside him  
"Ukh… how is he?" asked Amato while looking at the water chamber  
"His vitals already work normally but his mind still shuts" said Rocka while sitting near the monitor

Fang who holding the three color disc look at Amato seriously as if he want to ask something but he hold it off. Amato notice it and pat his head

"You want to ask about Boboiboy's past are you?"  
"Yeah… I know I can watch it but I want to know something in advance.. actually not only me but-"

Fang then show a hologram on his watch showing Yaya, Ying, Gopal and Ochobot faces on it. He can conclude that four of them are eagerly want to ask him

"You should answer Amato, Rocka is still getting ready for doing the last disc" said Mechabot  
"Okay, you may ask"

"Ukh… just few questions that all of us are confused of… did the people in Boboiboy's hometown know that he's your son?" asked Gopal

Amato was surprised by the question but he only give a sad smile to them

"Maybe yes maybe no… I never went to Boboiboy's elementary school due to my TAPOPS missions, it's always my wife who go to his school to take report cards and other school activities"  
"Uhhh… did you know that he was bullied?" asked Yaya hesitated  
"I'm being honest, I only known after the fight between me and Boboiboy which is three days before he moved to Pulau Rintis and at first I thought he was lying since he never shows anything"  
"Is it Boboiboy who didn't show it or you too clueless?" asked Ying

"Ying! That's too harsh…" said Yaya  
"I know I know but I can't helped okay! I hate bullying more than anything... You know that Yaya"  
"It's okay… But yeah, maybe I am too clueless…" said Amato with sad look

Fang look at Ochobot and his friends before facing Laksamana with a serious look which to be holding his question since his friends already do it

"You sure you don't want to ask anything Corporal Fang?" asked Mechabot  
"Uhhh… well I do have one… Laksamana, do you provide protection for Boboiboy when you and his mother left him for outer space missions?"  
"My house have a protection system planted so if any villain want to take him, they will be zapped to TAPOPS in mere seconds. There's also some agents on earth protecting everyone including Boboiboy"  
"Did Boboiboy know?"

Amato just shook his head as a no which confused all of them even more by this father-son relationship. Fang look at his friends which don't have more questions so he shut the hologram and look at Amato seriously. Just as he want to say something, Rocka said that the machine is ready for him to use

"Then, one more disc…"  
"This time, I'm coming Amato…" said Mechabot serious  
"Okay… Mechabot! Mechanize!"

Mechabot then turn into armor for Amato which give Amato enough energy to continue unlock the last disc. Fang is stand by by the machine with the three color disc

"Oh Amato I'm warning you, this one have the biggest value which means the memories in there is more than the other two discs. If you failed to get those memories then it can be concluded that your son officially Brain Death" said Rocka glaring at Amato  
"Not to mention, three elementals are inside this" said Fang looking at the disc  
"Yeah and I have to be ready for it, do it"

Amato then goes inside the pod and Fang activated the machine which make Amato goes inside the barrier. Amato look around and there's no one so he walk further to find the three elementals that he have to face. Moments later, he saw two elementals bend down while one elemental like nagging at the two which confused Amato. As he goes closer, both of the elemental look at him and stand up

"Laksamana…" said both elemental  
"Halilintar… Taufan… and Gempa… right" said Amato

Gempa then turn back and surprised seeing Amato really are in front of them. He can sense that both Halilintar and Taufan are not very happy especially Halilintar who's from anger after all.

"Are we the first?" asked Gempa politely  
"No.. you guys are the last. I already bring back the other four elementals to Boboiboy"  
"Good… at least we know now that Boboiboy's organs are working fine"

"Cih, do we have to go one by one" said Halilintar unhappy since he have to go alone with Amato to find the key  
"We have to Halilintar… it's for Boboiboy okay" said Taufan comforting  
"Fine… through I don't like the idea-"  
"Never mind him… so who do you want to go first Laksamana?" said Taufan cutting Halilintar's words

Amato is confused since three of them and himself have a bad history which they have to see again at each other if they see the memory. He was about want to go with Gempa but he knows that Gempa want to go later on by the judge of his face

"I leave the decision to you Gempa" said Amato serious  
"Then... you go first Halilintar, I don't want to leave you two alone since it will be bad thing" said Gempa while folding his hands looking at Taufan and Halilintar  
"WHAT?! WHY?!" shout Halilintar unhappy  
"Last time I leave you two alone together, you two practically destroyed the entire practice room in TAPOPS in mere minutes"

Gempa glare at the two boys which make them shock and bow again as an apology to Gempa. Amato look at the scene quite surprising, he knows Gempa is the leader but it's different that he have imagine

"Then… let's go Laksamana" said Halilintar taking steps forward which showed a door  
"Yeah… let's go"

With that both Halilintar and Amato goes into the door leaving Taufan and Gempa in the barrier between memories

"Can Halilintar be okay…" asked Taufan looking at Gempa  
"I hope… but I know Halilintar still have common sense to not murdering his owner's father"  
"Yeah you're right.."

Taufan look at the door seriously which to be notice by Gempa. Gempa hold his shoulder to calm him and Taufan touch his hand on his shoulder and give him a sad smile

"Gempa… I have a request…" said Taufan seriously

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	23. Wise

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Amato and Halilintar walk in the white nothingness, Halilintar who lead the way just shut up and didn't spoke anything which make situation very awkward

"Halilintar… I-"  
"Don't continue Laksamana… You know that I'm holding my anger on you right?" said Halilintar while glaring at Amato

Amato was shock see how Halilintar act, his face and clothes style is the same as Boboiboy only color and hat style are different. Not to mention, his voice is a replica of Boboiboy. He only knew about Halilintar powers but he don't know about what feelings pile up on him and his personality. If other people sees it, Halilintar is a jerk who stands up against his owner's father but in this situation, he have the right to be angry

"My powers will be unstable if I'm too angry… Look, I don't want to hurt you because you're Boboiboy's father so please don't make me do anything stupid" said Halilintar glaring  
"Okay… sorry"

.

.

Few steps later, the scenery change to Tok Aba's house and by the sky it turns out to be night. Amato look around to find Boboiboy which to be greeted by a yellow lightning right in front of the house. He look closely which to be Boboiboy letting out his lightning sword

"Wow lightning! You can manipulate lightning! How you do it?" asked Ochobot in front of him  
"Hehehe I just do it like this… eh?"

Amato was amused seeing it. He want to ask Halilintar about this memory but he shut his wanting but he didn't know that Halilintar is looking at his movement which make him let out a big sigh

"It's the first time Boboiboy got his powers… He activated my powers after that wind and the last is land which is why three of us are the first elemental that he have" said Halilintar explaining  
"I see… but now he have seven right? Why can't he obtain the other four before?" asked Amato confused by the fact

"Ochobot himself don't know about the fact he give Boboiboy seven elementals so he give Boboiboy a power watch that's only compatible to contain merely powers since the watch have to equalize with the owner. It takes time for the power watch to balance with our powers but the other four was already inside the watch from the beginning. Due to Boboiboy's energy is not ready and that time the watch is not compatible, he can only manage three of us… that until our fight with you happens"  
"Eh?"

.

.

The scenery change to a park which shows Adudu shooting missiles to Yaya and Ying but Boboiboy use land power to protect them. Adudu launch a lot of missiles and Boboiboy make a lot of lightning so that the missiles didn't hit anyone or anything around them

"Wow…" said Amato shock seeing how powerful Boboiboy is when he merely obtain his powers for one day

Ochobot shout happily when Boboiboy is winning which to be seen by Adudu and Probe. Probe then catch Ochobot

"Why… why you give him powers?!" asked Adudu angrily  
"Eh? I was programmed to give powers to the one who activated me"  
"IT WAS ME WHO ACTIVATED YOU! NOT HIM!"  
"Oh… if that's the case-"

"Ehh but you use my cocoa to activate him so it means I'm the one who activate him!" shout Boboiboy  
"Ah he's right right!" said Ochobot

"He got the point there boss.." said Probe to Adudu

"TANAH TINGGI!"

Ochobot then let go from Probe and goes to the ground. Boboiboy calls him which Ochobot fastly act and then goes right to Boboiboy's arms

"They… barely meet for a day but already got so close…" thought Amato watching Ochobot and Boboiboy

Halilintar look at Amato's behavior who look stunned by the closeness between Boboiboy and Ochobot. He look back at the memory while mumbling something but Amato didn't hear him

After Boboiboy defeat Probe, Adudu order him to catch Ochobot again but Boboiboy sees it which make him run to protect Ochobot. As a result, Boboiboy is the one got captured instead

"Boboiboy!" shout Ochobot  
"You! Come here" shout Adudu to Ochobot ordering him to surrender  
"No Ochobot! He want to use your power to destroy the earth!" shout Boboiboy angrily  
"Ish quiet! Crush him harder Probe!"

Probe crush Boboiboy very hard which make him can't breath. Amato can't helped to step forward want to rescue him but the scenery change to white nothingness

"You know this is just a memory right? It's already happen like 5 years ago" said Halilintar in low voice  
"I know but I can't helped…"

.

.

Halilintar then take two steps ahead which make the scenery change to Tok Aba's living room showing Ochobot and Tok Aba playing games

"Eh? Tok Aba playing games?" asked Amato surprised  
"See the TV" said Halilintar while pointing the TV

Amato look at the TV closely and surprised see Boboiboy and Gopal are inside the game. He was shock and want to ask until he sees Probe in the screen

"The only way for you guys to go out is to win the game!" said Probe happily

Suddenly a cup flew right to Probe and hit him. He then goes away from Gopal and Boboiboy who confused by the fact they have to be in the game. Halilintar then sigh and take two steps forward which make the scenery change again

"Eh? what's happening?"  
"I'm perfectly sure that memory is not the key.." said Halilintar  
"How did you know?"  
"I'm sure of it that's it's not"

Halilintar take few steps ahead follow by Amato. The scenery change into a house which to be Boboiboy's old house*

.

_*This part of the memory is not in real Boboiboy plot_

.

It's shown that Boboiboy is in the backyard playing soccer ball alone. He look around and grin while showing his watch. He then split to Halilintar, Taufan and Gempa, both Halilintar and Taufan already have a ball between them and smile to Gempa

"Okay… should we really playing soccer or you want to go practice?" asked Gempa to both Halilintar and Taufan  
"PLAY OF COURSE!" shout both of them  
"Fine… after that we practice oka-eh?"

Gempa notice a note on the table near the door. He read it and suddenly a dark aura goes right around him which scare both Halilintar and Taufan

"G..Gempa?" asked Taufan politely  
"Oi, what happen?" asked Halilintar try to look at the note

"Hihihi… our owner order us to practice first then play" said Gempa showing the note to both Halilintar and Taufan happily  
"WHAT?! NOOOO!"

"Ehh…" said Amato while looking at Halilintar beside him  
"Boboiboy sometimes do that, he call us without controlling anyone which give us time to use our body to practice and as usual Gempa is leading us to practice. If we're done with practice, sometimes we play with Boboiboy's soccer ball, video games or do house chores for him although sometimes he got mad at us for doing it"  
"Eh? why?"  
"He said that he feel bad because it's his chores but he didn't help us… well what do you expect from a one boy cleaning the house, do the laundry and prepare food alone?" said Halilintar mocking Amato

The scenery change to a school which to be Boboiboy's old school and in the morning, the bullies start pulling Boboiboy to an isolated place in the school yard and start demanding money and other stuff. Halilintar who sees this memory feel really disgust while Amato just too shock how brutal the bullies are to Boboiboy

"Hah?! You don't bring money today!?" shout one of the bullies  
"It seems he bought his own lunch instead" said one of them showing a lunch bag

"Eh I thought he is still alone?" asked Amato  
"That morning he split to do morning chores faster and he was controlling me but Gempa use a chance to make breakfast and lunch for him so he don't need to bring money. Not to mention he was saving his money for buying a new game that Gopal recommend him"

"Cih! You will pay after school you parasite" shout the bully while throwing Boboiboy's body to the ground and crash his lunch bag

Boboiboy hold his pain on his chest and sit up a little. He then look around which showing no one in there beside him, he then open the floor using his earth element showing a lunch box below

"Ah.. luckily I protect it in time" said Boboiboy in low voice

.

.

"I know he would do it" said Halilintar grim smile seeing Boboiboy  
"Eh?"  
"Boboiboy said himself that he will not use his powers for his bullying and ostracized problem. Well, Gempa and I manage to persuade him to at least use a little if it's really dangerous and for his personal belongings that he should protect… and there he use it for protecting his lunch that Gempa already made for him in the morning"

.

.

.

_In Kebenaran Spaceship_

Gopal who sees the memory try to remember what game that he recommend him until Yaya interfere

"That Papa Zola game that you lend him Gopal" said Yaya  
"Eh? OOHH THAT GAME! Oh yeah that game really is expensive, I barely eat for two weeks to get that game"  
"I'm confused… why Boboiboy didn't want to use his powers to fight the bullies? I mean he is very strong since he got his powers first than us" asked Ying  
"I think he didn't want anyone see him as a threat since he's the only one in town for having powers" said Kaizo serious

Ochobot only look at the memory with worried since he never know how Boboiboy suffering due to all of that

.

.

.

_In the memory barrier_

The scenery change to outer space, Amato look that Boboiboy and his friends are in one spaceship that let out a field. After that someone comes out from the spaceship with a mask

"Welcome to the Battlefield Training Grounds!" shout Lahap proudly  
"This is where we will fight to determine if you deserve those power watches or not" said Kaizo to five of them  
"Eh!? Why should we! We already know that you guys will win!" shout Gopal  
"Hm! Of course… TETAKAN TENAGA!"

Kaizo want to hit Fang with his energy sword, Boboiboy hurriedly put on his power watch and transform to Halilintar. He then protect Fang from Kaizo's energy sword and glare at Kaizo angrily

"You want to know that we deserve this power watches or not? Let me prove it to you!"

Boboiboy then attack Kaizo furiously which followed by Fang who fight alongside with him. It was intense fight between them which make Amato jaw dropped

"How did he become so powerful…" said Amato surprised  
"He's angry Laksamana, since Captain Kaizo want to hurt Fang. The angrier he gets, more powerful my powers are"

The scenery change which shows that Kaizo manage to trap both Fang and Boboiboy at the edge of the grounds, only steps away for making them fall into outer space with no oxygen to breath. Taufan change to Gempa and he summon Golem Tanah but it's not enough to fight the energy barrier

"Ukh… It's not enough Boboiboy!"  
"Ukh… Ukh! GOLEM GOLEM TANAH!"

Gempa summon another two Golem Tanah which make the energy barrier stop and move forward

.

.

"HA?! 3 GOLEMS?!" shout Amato shock  
"Why so surprised?"  
"For summoning those you need to be very powerful but you said that Boboiboy is angry right? So how did –"  
"Gempa's powers will become stronger from wanting to protect, he wants to protect and save himself and Fang from danger that will cost their lives"

Just as the barrier broke down by the three golems, the scenery change into a spaceship corridor. Amato look around and found that Petir was trap by Adudu

"Wait… is that you?" asked Amato  
"Yeah… man is this the one…" said Halilintar unhappy with the memory  
"What's wrong?"  
"Just watch it"

.

.

Adudu and Petir enter the room which greeted by party popper sound. The room was decorated with balloons and party stuffs which shock Adudu and got angry to Probe. Amato on the other hand don't like where this is going since the fact Boboiboy's phobia is the sound of popping balloon

"But… he's different conscious so there should be not to worry… right" thought Amato looking at the memory

Adudu was too shock by the Computer's clown makeup which make him fall to the floor. Probe give him a balloon and Adudu squeeze the balloon until it pops, which make Petir shout and Halilintar squeeze his clothes

"Boss… it looks like he's scared of popping balloons"  
"Oohh scared huh hehehe"

Adudu get one of the balloons and goes toward Petir with a evil face

"W-what are you trying to do with that?!" shout Petir scared  
"Now I know an appropriate torture for you" said Adudu as he pops another balloon

Adudu, Probe and Computer continued to pop more balloons right in front of Petir but there's also someone who infected by the sound which is Halilintar. Halilintar shut his ears and bend down try to control his breathing. Amato go close to him and hold his shoulders

"Calm down… control your breathing…"  
"Akh.. akh.. I'm… trying…"  
"Shhh don't talk… okay let it in and out slowly and gently okay.."

Amato help Halilintar to breathe properly after the massive popping balloon sounds. Suddenly Amato heard a scream from the memory which shows Petir already transform to Halilintar which shock Amato

"This is… where… I was activated… I was.. activated through… anger…"

"GERAKAN KILAT!"

Halilintar teleport very fast which make Probe can't see him until he goes to Probe's back let out red lightning sword but Probe notice it and try to hit him only to get hit by the two swords on his back instead. The two swords then make Probe explode and through the explosion, a crystal ball comes out.

.

.

Halilintar force to stand up and then teleport to get the crystal. After he got it the scenery change back to white nothingness and Halilintar breathing calmed down a little

"You okay now?" asked Amato worried  
"Yeah… now let's head back"

Amato didn't buy Halilintar words and he goes closer to him and bend down to his size

"I'm not going if you're forcing yourself, calm down first"  
"I'm fine okay, there's nothing-"  
"You are from Boboiboy and I know how big is his balloon phobia. If you force yourself too much it will affect your breathing" said Amato serious  
"Hm… You care about me but you hurt Boboiboy more than just mere of this phobia. You know that right?"  
"I know my mistakes… and I will fix it no matter what as I promised"  
"What you will do?"  
"Of course getting the love he deserve…"  
"Are you sure that's all?"

Amato didn't said anything which make Halilintar let out a big groan and then glare to Amato. Halilintar then took step forward which make the scenery change into a room which to be Boboiboy's room in Pulau Rintis*.

.

_*This part of the memory is not in real Boboiboy plot_

_._

Its shown that Boboiboy is walking around his room while holding a home phone. Ochobot who sees it can't helped to sigh at him

"Come on Boboiboy! You practically walking around for 15 minutes! Just call your parents for tomorrow's earth day" said Ochobot  
"Ukh I still don't think they will answer..."  
"You will not know right? Just call!"

Ochobot is out of patient and then take the phone and press call to the number that Boboiboy dial. Boboiboy was about to argue until someone took the phone

"Hello?" said someone on the phone whose voice that Boboiboy didn't know  
"Uhh… who is this?"  
"This is agent G from Laskar Station, who I am speaking to?"  
"This is Boboiboy…"  
"Boboiboy… AHH AMATO'S SON! It's rare for you to call"  
"Hehehe… ukh.. is mom there?"  
"She will be here in a mome- ah perfect timing!... call from Boboiboy…"

With that Boboiboy can hear sound of the telephone is being switch to someone. He heard it which to his mother's voice

"Boboiboy!"  
"Mom! I miss you…"  
"Miss you too dear, what's wrong? You never call me ever since you stay in Tok Aba"  
"Ummm… you see uhh… tomorrow is earth day and my school is having an earth day festival and the teacher said that we can invite our parents so…"  
"Ahhh… I'm sorry Boboiboy but I can't, I have a mission tomorrow… but I don't know about your father wait let me ask"

Amato look at the scene and snap as he remembers and triggered him. Halilintar only folding his arms glaring at the memory since he knows what happen

.

.

Boboiboy can hear some noises but there's one sentence make his heart hurt

"Hah? Festival? Why should I go to some festival… I rather fix some power spheres here"

Those words make Boboiboy's heart dropped. He didn't notice that his eyes getting teary hearing the words which to be from his father. He can also hear that his mother is mad at him for saying that but then Boboiboy hold his anger and sadness to try keep calm talking on the phone

"It's okay mom.. I understand… I know what is like to be a superhero after all since now I'm one of the superhero in Pulau Rintis"  
"But Boboiboy-"  
"It's fine mom really!"  
"Well… okay… I'm sorry dear… and I'm proud of you becoming a superhero in Pulau Rintis… hey say something!" said his mother on the phone which to be to Amato  
"What?" said Amato with a unhappy voice

Boboiboy still holding his anger and sadness he didn't notice that his right hand let out a lightning sword which shock Ochobot

"Boboiboy-" shout Ochobot panic  
"Sshh Ochobot… It's fine" said Boboiboy in sad smile

"Well mom is already late at night here, I have to go early tomorrow for helping the festival"  
"Eh but…"  
"I'm fine mom… I can play with my friends"  
"Okay then… I'm so sorry dear…"  
"Um! byee"

Boboiboy then close the phone and put the phone on his desk. He then open the window and throw his lightning sword to the sky which make it sounds like normal lightning from the storm. Ochobot is worried but Boboiboy only smile to him and pat him

"It's going to be okay Ochobot… don't worry"  
"Then… I will go with you tomorrow" said Ochobot serious  
"No Ochobot, you have to help Tok Aba in the kokotiam right… now let's go to sleep"

Boboiboy then shove his body to the bed and facing the wall. Ochobot then sigh and says good night to Boboiboy and went to his charger to sleep. Boboiboy then let out tears on his eyes but he's not crying

"And he didn't even say that… he's proud of me… he didn't even give me advice being a superhero… so much for Berdikari" said Boboiboy in low voice

.

.

The scenery change back to white nothingness. Amato look down since he is guilty for making Boboiboy that sad which make Halilintar glare at him even more

"Yes Boboiboy need more love as a son but he also need your support for being a superhero. He may not seen to need it but truth is he need that the most" said Halilintar while looking at the white nothingness while holding the crystal ball

"You make big mistakes to Boboiboy by making him suffer in the dark and never trust him for having me and my six brothers. I want you to fix that perception of yours of Boboiboy… yes he's good at controlling seven of us on his own since you make him Berdikari. But every child also need mental support from their parents, from his mother alone is not enough. He need both from his mother and you as his father"

Amato look and hear Halilintar's words make him surprised and respect. Now he understand why he was given the title of the oldest brother because not only Halilintar got Boboiboy's anger trait but also his wise trait. Even though he also got Boboiboy's phobia but he manage it very well which make him realize that maybe now Boboiboy can manage his phobia better than the last time he remember which he don't know since he didn't bother to look at it

"I will… I promise I will give him moral support that he needs… And I will not gonna break that promise" said Amato serious  
"And If you did?"  
"You have the right to do anything with me… because I know that Boboiboy is very protected by all seven of you"

Halilintar then goes toward Amato and give him the crystal ball with red cloud inside it as if now he's sure that Amato will change his behavior toward Boboiboy

"Start with saving him from this brain death" said Halilintar serious  
"I will bring him back"  
"Okay, now let's head back… you need to get two more keys to release this memories"  
"Let's go"

Both of them then go toward the doors where Taufan and Gempa are with Halilintar leading the way. Amato didn't know that Halilintar let out a gentle smile that no one ever seen while pulling down his hat to his eyes

"I hope you don't break that words of yours Laksamana…" thought Halilintar secretly looking at Amato under his hat

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I'm sorry for the late update...

I have personal problems which make me hard to update... and I got discourage for updating after someone tells me that my English grammars are very bad and my writing to show a situation is not good enough... I accept this fact and I'm very very sorry for everyone who can't understand my writing on some situation which make it hard to understand

I will learn more about writing so I can fulfill your expectations and thank you all readers who have been reading this story/book from the beginning until now and giving me a lot of encouragement and happy comments which make me happily continue to update and finish this story. And also thank you to everyone who point my mistakes like grammars and typos because it makes me motivated even more to upgrade my English writing


	24. Leadership

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Halilintar and Amato just arrived to where Taufan and Gempa are waiting. Gempa look at Taufan first until he stands up from sitting position and look at Amato

"It's my turn" said Gempa smiling  
"Eh? I thought you don't want me and Taufan stay together" asked Halilintar surprised

Taufan stand up and then hug Halilintar with his wide smile

"Hehehe I want to go last" said Taufan happily while squeezing Halilintar  
"Akh you're holding me too tight!" said Halilintar

Amato can't help to giggle a little seeing Halilintar and Taufan, he look at Gempa smiling right in front of his door

"Let's go Laksamana" said Gempa politely  
"Okay"

With that Gempa and Amato goes into the door leaving Taufan and Halilintar there. Taufan let go of Halilintar and Halilintar face him seriously

"You want to make it last huh?" said Halilintar while folding his hands  
"Well… we already see what memories that we each protect right… and I was surprised by what memories I got"  
"I see… I hope you're doing the right thing Taufan"  
"I am… like we all did"

.

.

.

.

"So… you're the leader right?" asked Amato  
"Yes Laksamana, since I got the mixed of Boboiboy's personality and he point me as the leader of the seven elementals"  
"I see… I think I kinda understand too why Boboiboy point you"  
"Why is that?"  
"You are very identical to him… not only by style but also your vibe is really identical"  
"I get that a lot… Yaya, Ying, Gopal and Fang always told me that"

The scenery change to a soccer field which they see Boboiboy is playing with his soccer ball while counting

"97…98…99! Alright! This will be my 100th ki-"  
"BOBOIBOY!"  
"GYAAA! AKH!.."

Amato smile seeing Boboiboy happily play soccer with Gempa notice his behavior. Gopal then at the goalpost ready for the ball but before Boboiboy kick the ball, he already flew to catch it which make Gempa giggle looking at the memory since he remembers it clearly

"They are so close to each other" said Amato seeing both Boboiboy and Gopal play  
"Gopal is Boboiboy's first friend, that's why he cherish his friendship with Gopal the most"

The scenery then change to the dump which shows Boboiboy is trying to get his ball until suddenly a green monster comes out from the ground and glare at Boboiboy for hitting him

"Sorry… is it hurt?" asked Boboiboy hesitated  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" shout the monster

"Ah.. I think this is Gopal's fault"  
"Gopal?"  
"Yes! Should I call him?"  
"Okay… WAIT my master I ask me to defeat you not Gopal!"

As the monster start ranting, Amato look that Boboiboy quickly split to three. Tanah order Angin and Petir to get away and suddenly the monster slam Tanah down. Just as Amato about to step forward, Angin jump which grab the monster attention. Tanah get up and then trap the monster with his earth grab and Angin push him more to the ground with his wind

"You were acting?" asked Amato  
"Of course to lower his guard" said Gempa proudly

After Petir attack him, the monster split to two which surprised them but three of them manage to defeat them easily. Both monster split again and glare at the three as if they are ready to attack, Angin tried to walk away but stopped by Tanah and they furiously attack them again

"He is a great leader… I never thought Boboiboy have this kind of trait" thought Amato looking at the memory amused and getting respect of Gempa

Suddenly the scenery change to Boboiboy's room in Pulau Rintis*

.

_*This part of the memory is not in real Boboiboy plot_

.

Boboiboy was putting his things on the table from his school equipment like bag, pencils, notebooks and picture frame of him with his parents

"Boboiboy! it's time for bed, you have school tomorrow" said Ochobot  
"Yeah Ochobot, I'm still putting some things here. You can go to sleep first"  
"Alright, good night Boboiboy"  
"Good night"

Boboiboy look at Ochobot to confirm that he's already asleep and then he quietly took out something which to be a little sack. He put it on the desk and open the little sack which shows broken mug

"That mug?!" said Amato shock

Gempa didn't said anything and just looking at the memory since he also knows what mug is that. Boboiboy then quietly goes outside to the living room after making sure that Tok Aba is asleep too. After that he split into three which three of them wearing pajamas in different color. Suddenly Taufan turn his hat style to the back which make Gempa and Halilintar surprised

"Boboiboy?" asked Gempa  
"Yeah… I figure Taufan don't want to know what I am going to do…" said Boboiboy in Taufan form  
"Seriously? After what he did, you still want to fix this?! In the middle of the night?" asked Halilintar unhappy while pointing at the clock showing 10 PM

"Father's day will be in two days after all Halillintar… not to mention, mom tell me that she will go to outer space tomorrow night so I have to send this by the morning.."  
"But he's the one who broke it when you give it to him… are you not mad?" asked Gempa who sits beside him  
"I am angry Gempa… and after what he did to Taufan and both of you… I'm very glad that Mechabot help me fix it although the consequences that I have to merge my two watches into one"  
"Then why?!" said Halilintar angrily  
"No matter how angry I am to him… he's still my father who risk his life to protect the earth and the universe… father's day is the day where I as a son to give him present as an appreciation and since now we live with Tok Aba, this will be my last father's day gift to him" said Boboiboy sad

Halilintar is not very happy with it but Gempa on the other hand stand up and get the tool box out from the storage room

"We have 2 hours before midnight, let's go Boboiboy" said Gempa smiling  
"Gempa… thank you"

Amato was surprised by Gempa, he can act as a leader, brother and mother at the same time for Boboiboy and his elementals. It makes him wonder that Boboiboy really inheritance it or not

.

.

Gempa and Boboiboy both doing their best to construct the mug back but it will take hours to get it fix. Halilintar who was sitting for a while then stands up and goes between Gempa and Boboiboy. His face look unhappy at first but then he took a piece that Boboiboy hold that already cover with glue

"After this, make Tok Aba's hot chocolate for me okay… GERAKAN KILAT!"

Halilintar speedily combine all the parts of the mug in mere seconds and then take the glue from Gempa's hands and with lightning speed, he put the glue on each fragments

"Halilintar…" said Boboiboy shock  
"And… done, now we wait around half hour for the glue dries so we can give some outer layer inside the mug" said Halilintar standing up  
"I knew you would do that" said Gempa smile proudly to Halilintar  
"Hmm…"

"Okay, you should make some hot chocolate Boboiboy" said Gempa  
"Be right back"

Boboiboy dash to the kitchen leaving the two elementals in the living room. Halilintar see the kitchen with grim and care look

"I may hate your father but I will not make you suffer doing this for hours and not getting sleep for school tomorrow"  
"I heard that and Boboiboy will know it too after we combine" said Gempa smiling  
"Ah shoot" said Halilintar throwing his blushing face away from Gempa

The scenery change to white nothingness. Amato was speechless by the memory of how Boboiboy actually still cared for him even though what he did to him is unforgivable. Gempa walk two steps which make the scenery change to dump where Boboiboy fight with Ejo Jo. Amato look around and found that Gempa and his earth golem is on the land in pain

"Ukh! So strong.. can't stand up" said Gempa

Ejo Jo walk toward the earth golem and turn it into Ice with Gopal's power watch

"How…" said Amato shock  
"Ejo Jo steal Yaya, Ying and Gopal's watch and use it for his own to fight Boboiboy" said Gempa explaining

Gempa tried to stand up and summon his powers but he fall again due to gravity field. Amato look around trying to find his friends but he could only find Fang unconscious with Ochobot beside him

"Fang use all of his energy to destroy Ejo Jo's robot and his classmates are being prison on his spaceship" said Gempa  
"I see.."

The scenery shows Halilintar about to smash Ejo Jo on the sky but Ejo Jo use Ying's power watch to slow his movement and then use Yaya's power watch to attack him

"Boboiboy!" shout Ochobot

"Ukh… BOBOIBOY GEMPA! HYAAA!"

Gempa attack him numerous times but Ejo Jo manage to dodge and attack him back and at the last point is at Gempa run out of energy which turn him back to normal. Ejo Jo then use the gravity powers to float Boboiboy and get ready to kill him

"Any last words?" asked Ejo Jo  
"Ukh.."

"NO!" shout Amato

Just as Ejo Jo about to attack, the scenery change again to white nothingness. Gempa without seconds step forward which make the scenery change to Adudu's spaceship who turn into a robot

"Aduh this robot doesn't have anything" said Fang unhappy  
"Uhh.. Yaya! Use your powers" said Boboiboy commanding  
"Eh? but this robot is big"  
"Just do it!" shout Adudu

Thanks to Yaya's gravity powers, the robot can balance well and give gravity for the robot to touch the moon. Amato who looks at the scene was amused and he realize that Boboiboy indeed have leader and commanding trait inside him. Gempa look at Amato's behavior and just look forward to the memory

The battle got intense with now their robot can moved as commands. The five brothers robot was almost losing until they let out a weapon which make the situation backward. Five of them attack Adudu's robot which make the team inside got scrambled inside the main control. Boboiboy get up and sees that his friends are hurt which make him let out his anger through him

"Anger… which means" said Amato thinking  
"Yes… Halilintar's power inside him are getting stronger" said Gempa without looking at Amato

Adudu's robot get a new weapon thanks to Boboiboy and make the five brothers robot's attack stopped

"Don't give up! Attack them" said Boboiboy to his friends  
"Uhm! Cakaran Halilintar!"

With Halilintar's power, it give their robot great speed to attack them continuously. Suddenly the five brother robot fly and shot lasers to their robot. They almost lose and all of them are panic and trying to find a way to attack back until a light from the sun coming toward them. Boboiboy got an idea and then command Fang to use his powers to make wings from shadows. With the new wings, their robot can fight and attack them back which let out a big explosion

.

.

From the big explosion, suddenly a crystal ball come out. Gempa quickly jump to catch the crystal ball, he look closely which have a brown cloud inside it. the scenery change again to white nothingness and Gempa go to Amato

"Here you go Laksamana" said Gempa giving the crystal ball  
"Thank you…"  
"Well it is easy to catch it"  
"No, I mean thank you for supporting Boboiboy and being a leader for the elementals" said Amato smiling

Gempa was surprised by Amato's words. It was soothing for a moment and then he smile to Amato

"Is my job Laksamana… let go back, you need one more to save Boboiboy"  
"Okay"

Both of them walk toward to the door and Gempa look at Amato for a second and turn back looking forward

.

.

.

_"I hope you're ready for the memories that Taufan protected Laksamana…" _

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

For the past week, I'm having a final project test and next 2 weeks, I will have written test so I hope you guys can wait a little longer for the update:)


	25. Cold Wind

Hello~

I want to answer reviews but I can't open the reviews but I already read some reviews yesterday

Thank you so much for the encouragement about my English and I don't have Beta Reader since I preferred doing my stories from the plot and grammar myself:))

Note for this chapter, all flashback is purely made by me. I'm not using any real plot scenes like last chapters

.

.

.

.

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Gempa and Amato just arrived to the doors which to see both Halilintar and Taufan are bickering like they always do. Gempa touch his forehead while looking at the two elementals

"Ekhem!" shout Gempa  
"G-GEMPA?!" shout both of them

"Sit down.."

Both Halilintar and Taufan then sit down right in front of Gempa with scared look

"Gempa .. uhh.. you see…uhh"  
"I trust you but you two still fight huh…" said Gempa interrupted Taufan  
"I'M SORRY!" shout both of them

Amato want to say something but the atmosphere stop him to say anything. Gempa then realize that Amato is watching so he sigh

"Taufan, get up… we need to hurry"  
"Okay… let's go Laksamana"  
"Ah.. ok.." said Amato

Taufan and Amato then goes inside the door leaving the two elementals behind. Halilintar stand up and adjust his hat

"Gempa… are you sure this is okay?" asked Halilintar looking at Taufan's door  
"I hope… you didn't do anything after all so I supposed Taufan will not do anything… right?"  
"Judging of the memories that Taufan told us… I don't think so.."

.

.

.

Amato look at Taufan who's quiet and focusing on the white nothingness surrounding them which is different from before, he was looking very hyper and happy with Halilintar and Gempa but now he look quiet. Taufan notice the stare that he get but he still looking forward

"Do you have something to say Laksamana?" asked Taufan without looking at him  
"No… nothing…" said Amato in low voice

"How in the world he knows that I'm looking at him?" thought Amato surprised

.

.

Suddenly the scenery change into a living room with two rooms and a sofa, Amato look around which is one of the Laskar Station room and he sees Boboiboy lying down on the sofa while looking at his camera

"This happens few days ago" said Taufan while folding his arms

"Boboiboy, can I talk to you alone?" asked Fang who just arrived to the room  
"What is it?" said Boboiboy while sitting up to give Fang space to sit

Fang look around which shows no one is inside the toom except both of them and then he sit down beside Boboiboy

"Look… since two days ago, you've been acting weird" said Fang serious  
"Am I always weird ever since we got here?"  
"Well yeah but… it's much more visible than before, ever since I came back after that hidden mission with Captain Kaizo. The atmosphere between you and Laksamana Amato becoming weirder"  
"Well… I supposed you already been told by the others of what happen"  
"Yeah, your encounter with Laksamana in the kitchen which we don't know the detail of what happen"

Boboiboy didn't face Fang and just look down to his feet which make his best friend quite irritated

"Ukh…"  
"You will not tell me even if I force you too right?" said Fang in low voice  
"Sorry…"

Fang look at Boboiboy serious until he let out a sigh which grab Boboiboy's attention

"You know… I owe you one, I betrayed you guys a lot of times but you still want to my friend after all of that. I was so sure Yaya, Ying and Gopal will hate me and don't want to be my friend again"

"Let's just say… I know you are not meant to do such things. Oh also when we first fight over who's more popular, I never thought we will become partners like now and fighting together in outer space" said Boboiboy while looking at the space stars  
"You are not the only one… I don't even think that we will became now… we did make a great team even though you are stubborn" said Fang teasing  
"Well yourself is still the same popularity maniac who once thought that I take your popularity due to Commander always said my name right?"

Fang was irritated with the remarks while Boboiboy laugh looking at him. Fang look closely and let a smile seeing his friend laugh again

.

.

Amato really like Fang and his friends who always there for Boboiboy like a family he really need now unlike him being a bad father for him. Amato look at Taufan who just gone silent looking at the memory. The scenery change again to a house which to be Boboiboy's old house. Taufan then use his powers to float himself with his wind powers

"Taufan? What are you-"  
"I don't want to skip this memory… you have to see this by your own eyes and the others as well" said Taufan with low voice like Halilintar's voice

.

.

The memory shows Boboiboy are packing his clothes and stuff for his vacation to Pulau Rintis. He went down the stairs which seeing both of his parents running here and there

"Ah Boboiboy, your father and I have an emergency mission, is it alright for you to be alone at home for the next 3 days?" asked his mother  
"But, tomorrow I'm going to Pulau Rintis to visit Tok Aba"  
"You can visit him next year, you should stay at home" said Amato already using his armor  
"No! Dad we already talk about this, I have wait for years to finally visit Tok Aba"  
"Amato dear, you should let him go. You can go to the train station alone right?" said his mother  
"Yes I can! I'm not a little kid anymore"  
"Okay fine… dear we should get going" said Amato taking his bag  
"Okay, see you in 2 weeks Boboiboy" said his mother while kissing Boboiboy's forehead

Amato didn't even bother to look at Boboiboy already going out of the house. The door was shut leave Boboiboy alone in the living room

"Never changed huh…" said Boboiboy looking sad

.

.

The scenery change without Taufan's playing the memory which means it's skipping due to the parts of the later memory is not there. The scenery shows the same house but Boboiboy already have his watch which means it's after the events of his vacation and getting elemental powers

"Mom! Dad!" shout Boboiboy while hugging his mother  
"We're home dear" said Boboiboy's mother

Amato on the other hand rush inside and then sit on the couch panting tiredly. Boboiboy look at him sad which his mother notice, his mother pat his head but Boboiboy give a smile as if he understand if his dad is tired like that

"You okay?" asked his mother worried  
"It's okay mom, I understand since dad's job is to protect robots for galaxy"  
"I'm glad that you're my son… so can you show me your powers? I'm dying to know"  
"Hehehe terbaik! Let's go to the backyard" said Boboiboy happily  
"Hm?" said Mechabot surprised

Three of them went into the backyard and Boboiboy transform into Boboiboy Halilintar which surprised both of them

"Wow… I never seen you in red clothes and wearing your hat normally" said his mother compliment  
"My three powers give me a new changed so that anyone can know who am I changing to"  
"So who is this?"  
"I'm Boboiboy Halilintar, and my power is.."

Halilintar let out his lightning sword which make both of them in awe especially Mechabot

"Woahhh… those look very powerful" said Mechabot in awe  
"Thank you Mechabot… now Boboiboy Taufan!"

Taufan then let out his hoverboard which make a slight wind around him

"Blue huh, this must be your wind power?" asked Mechabot  
"Yes! Correct Mechabot" said Taufan happily

Taufan then turn into Boboiboy Gempa and make some land rise around him

"Brownish black, earth power it is" said Mechabot

Gempa then make the land around him back to normal, after that he changed back to normal and smile to Mechabot and his mother

"And you did what you promised to me right?"  
"Of course mom, I only use my powers at home for training purposes"  
"You didn't get back to the one who bullies you right?"  
"No mom, well I did sometimes make some little electricity around me if they hit me so they think it's a static electicity"  
"Well… at least your not hurting someone so I'm okay with it… But Boboiboy, are you sure you let them do that to you? I can help you by talking to the teachers and-"  
"No mom… please, it will only make things worst. I can manage so believe in me"  
"Ah fine… why my son have to go through this" said his mother while hugging Boboiboy tightly  
"Yeah… at least I got you and dad support"

"Boboiboy, you really have great powers… I'm impressed" said Mechabot

Boboiboy then pat Mechabot and smile to him happily by his compliment. Suddenly the backyard door opens up which shows Amato serious

"Well you did have great powers but I'm sure it's from a power sphere right?" said Amato  
"Like me, a robot that gives powers to his owner" said Mechabot  
"Ah… yes, his name is Ochobot"

"Well I need you to give Ochobot to me and your powers"

Boboiboy was shock by Amato statement and move backward

"Why…"  
"Boboiboy, having power sphere near you is dangerous especially a weak child like you. You don't know how cruel the world is"  
"Dad, I have been bullied at school, don't have any friends, always left alone at home and fight aliens at Pulau Rintis! now you're saying I'm too weak for this kind of thing?!"  
"That's just a little dose of pain"

"You don't even know the pain of being alone!"

Boboiboy run into the house and straight to his room. His mother look at Amato unhappy by his actions and chase Boboiboy to his room. Mechabot stayed and look at his master unhappy with it

.

.

Amato getting restless of where this memory is heading to, he also figures out that the reason the memory that he watch before always skipped because the elementals control the memories and yet they fool him by saying that they didn't control it

"It's barely any of it" said Taufan in low voice

.

.

The scenery change, Boboiboy is inside his room still upset about what his father while sitting on his bed. He tried to calm himself and he notice that his hands letting out some red sparks

"If I'm upset, I let out lightning huh… I have to be careful" said Boboiboy while looking at his hands

Suddenly the door was open and shows his mother giving a smile to him. She close the door and then sit next to him

"You okay?" asked his mother  
"Um…"  
"I understand you're upset about yesterday but I hope you understand why he did that"  
"I know… but he always said to be independent but why can't he trust me about this one?"  
"Well he is worried of you… You have to calm yourself" said his mother while kissing his forehead  
"Thank you mom… are you going somewhere?"

It shows that his mother is wearing her spacesuit

"Yeah… I'm gonna have a quick trip to the moon for few hours to check on something. Is it fine for leaving you alone with your dad?"  
"Umm… okay…"

Boboiboy's mother then kiss Boboiboy's cheek and goes out of the room. After Boboiboy confirmed that her mother is gone, he goes to the kitchen to get some milk and bread with a cup on his hand

"Akh… we're out of milk…" said Boboiboy groan unhappy

Boboiboy then take a bread and eat it while looking at the cup. He was checking that the cup can be used for hot waters since he did make it himself in class. As he confirmed that it is save, suddenly he heard a click, he look back and it shows Amato wearing his red armor aiming a gun to Boboiboy

"D…dad? What is this?!"  
"I have to do this… SEDUTAN KUASA!"

Boboiboy manage to jump off the way, he look that the beam make the cup shattered but he have no time to take it and run to the backyard. He look very surprised the fact his father want to shoot him with a gun. Amato comes out and in full power control of Mechabot

"Dad… I don't want to hurt you"  
"Then hold still… so I can drain your powers" said Amato serious while aiming at his own son  
"WHY?! I'm perfectly capable using this powers, I haven't made any ruckus or anything else. Please dad, don't take these powers away from me"  
"You having it already a mistake son, it's for the best"  
"Best for who? You?"

Amato was surprised there but then getting ready to aimed Boboiboy. Boboiboy on the other hand are getting angry, it's like inside him triggered him and he glare at Amato

"I think this should be better… BOBOIBOY KUASA TIGA!"

Boboiboy split to Halilintar, Taufan and Gempa who's glaring at Amato. Amato was shock because Boboiboy's powers can make him split to three

"Pardon Mr Amato, we're Boboiboy's powers… and our owner don't want you to take us away so please respect his decision for having us because we can protect him and he can use us for saving people. We assure that none of us are evil or harming anyone or Boboiboy himself" said Gempa calmly explain  
"Boboiboy is strong and not a little kid anymore… he knows what's right and wrong" said Taufan  
"Not to mention, he didn't use us for evil and other bad stuffs so it's not a bad choice or mistake like you thought" said Halilintar while folding his hands

"And why should I listen to all of you, he's my son and I know what's best for him! SEDUTAN KUASA!"

Amato was aiming at Gempa but Taufan fast react and push Gempa away. As a result, Taufan got hit by the beam and the gun is sucking Taufan's powers

"Taufan!" shout Gempa  
"STOP! PEDANG HALILINTAR! TUSUKAN PEDANG HALILINTAR!"

Amato stop sucking Taufan's powers and dodge Halilintar's attack. Gempa run to Taufan who are bend down to the ground holding his chest

"Taufan! Are you alright?! Speak to me!" shout Gempa worried  
"Ukh.. I'm.. fine…"  
"No you are not! You are fading!"

.

.

.

Taufan look at himself fading due to his energy powers were drained. Suddenly they heard a lightning which to be from Halilintar who seems to be ready to launch his attacks

"Halilintar stop! he's still our owner's father!" shout Gempa  
"Ukh but he-"  
"SEDUTAN KUASA!"

Halilintar can't dodge quickly and Gempa fast react summon his earth barrier to protect Halilintar from the beam

"ARE YOU INSANE!" shout Halilintar shouting behind the barrier

Halilintar teleport right in front of Amato and kick the gun from his hand. He was glaring at him and about to slash Amato with his lightning but Gempa's words make him stop. He throw his lightning away and then slap Amato's cheek with his hand

"You practically attacking me off guard! We're not aliens or villain trying to take over the world or something, WE ARE JUST MERE OF YOUR SON POWERS WITH HIS BODY AND OUR DUTY IS TO LISTEN OUR OWNER AND PROTECTING HIM!" shout Halilintar angrily right in front of his face with no formal languages added

"Halilintar… stop" said Taufan weakly

Suddenly a figure shows up and summon a hole right above Amato which suck him inside it. Halilintar and Gempa was surprised and look at the source which to be Boboiboy's mother

"Are you guys alright?!" asked her panic  
"Yeah… we manage…" said Taufan  
"Oh dear… what happen?!"  
"He practically want to suck us since we are Boboiboy's powers and he almost sucked Gempa but Taufan protect him from getting hit… as a result… he's like this" said Halilintar unhappy and worried at his brother  
"What should we do? We don't know what will happen if we forced to fuse" asked Gempa worried  
"Hmm…"

Suddenly a light from her watch blinks which to be a message. She then summon a hole beside them and it shows Mechabot comes out from the hole

"I can help" said Mechabot while holding Taufan's watch  
"And why should we trust you? You are on his side" said Halilintar  
"No I don't… he uses me with force, let me help please… I know Boboiboy care for you guys more than anything"

Halilintar look at Gempa as if the decision is on his hands. He look at Taufan's fading body and painful look which make him very confused. Suddenly he felt a hand on top of his hand

"Don't worry… I will beside all of you this time" said Boboiboy's mother with full of trust

Gempa was surprised and then nod agreeing Mechabot's help. The scenery change to Boboiboy's room and it shows Taufan was put on Boboiboy's bed while the two are by his side worrying

"Boboiboy got two watches from the beginning right?" asked Mechabot  
"Yeah" said Gempa  
"Then… may I borrow both of your watches?"

Gempa then give his two watches to Mechabot and he also take both Taufan's watches and scanned the watches carefully. Seconds later, a hologram comes out from Mechabot's body

"It appears that your right watch and his right watch are connected… if I can merge these two watches then both of your energy powers can be shared to him"  
"Then…?" asked Halilintar  
"The program inside is very simple which can easily merge with each other. If I merge Taufan's watches then automatically both of yours also got merge"  
"Do it" said Gempa serious

Mechabot then turn his hand into a screw driver and a big needle. He quickly open the watch and starting to program the watches. Gempa look at Taufan who's in pain and hold his hand to assure that he's beside him. Boboiboy's mother also beside Taufan and hold his head

"I still don't get why Mr Amato want to destroy us so badly" said Gempa in low voice  
"I'm sorry behalf of him.. he haven't slept for days which make him getting uncontrolled emotions" said Boboiboy's mother  
"But that doesn't change the fact he almost killed his own son! Who knows what happen if that beam is not only for sucking powers…" said Halilintar unhappy

Suddenly a light shine in front of Mechabot and as the light is gone, the watch is merge to one. Mechabot then put the watch on Taufan's left hand which make Halilintar's and Gempa's watch merge as well. Moments later, Taufan's body became normal again and he open his eyes

"Taufan!"  
"Ukh… Gempa… Halilintar"  
"You are reckless!" shout Gempa while hugging him  
"Reckless and crazy brother indeed… you did that to protect Gempa but you should look after yourself!"  
"Sorry… wait where's Mr Amato?" asked Taufan look around  
"I teleport him to one of our station for now… at least until he calm down" said Boboiboy's mother  
"Great… so I don't have to continue what I have in mind"

Halilintar and Gempa was shock at Taufan's sinister look unlike what he usually look which make them worried and have to getting used by Taufan's new behavior

.

.

.

The scenery change back to white nothingness, Amato just stand there dumbfounded by the memory because it's the one that make his relationship with Boboiboy like this

"Taufan… did you… get half of Halilintar and Gempa's personality due to that?"  
"Eh?"  
"Seeing you before and after our fight, it shows that your happiness are not so much because you get half of the energy powers of the other two which is Anger and Leadership… right?"

Taufan was surprised by Amato deduction. He then give a light smile and nod to him

"Yes, after you almost killed me, Mechabot merge our watches which make me got energy of the trait that shouldn't be mine. As a result, Boboiboy's happiness after accident are reduced and only uses me sometimes due to that… well but he did got my original source of trait back thanks to Adudu"  
"Adudu? You don't mean, when he shot Boboiboy and his friends with emotion gun?" asked Amato surprised

"Hm you already see it huh, so Boboiboy split to three when he still got his emotions altered which make us can't do anything. After we got the antidote, we each elemental take it. The antidote not only heal the altered emotion but also heal my source trait but that doesn't mean all of it heals. My own emotions are still problematic, everytime Boboiboy feel sadness… I got triggered which make me so angry like Halilintar"  
"Taufan…"

.

.

Suddenly the scenery change to Boboiboy's room which to be packing with his mother

"Okay that should do… after your last class at school today, you go straight to the train station" said his mother  
"Ukh… do I have to go to school…"  
"I know it's hard but you have to say goodbyes to your teachers"  
"Fine…"

Just as Boboiboy about to go out from the room, his mother stop him

"Boboiboy… about our talk last night, you may do it but please be gentle" said his mother smiling  
"Thank you mom… well I'm going" said Boboiboy

The scenery change to school field and Boboiboy got bullied again by the bullies. By the color of the sky, it can conclude that it's already after school

"Hm! You old man!" shout one of the bully while kicking Boboiboy

Usually Boboiboy just let the bullies hurt him but this time, it's different. Boboiboy stand up and glaring at them which surprised some of them

"You want to fight!? Oh let's do it!"

Just as the bully want to hit Boboiboy, Boboiboy use his lightning speed to teleport behind the bullies. All of them was surprised by the sudden move.

"Surprised? I've been holding myself you know" said Boboiboy with anger aura around him  
"Why you piece of-!"

Just as the bully want to hit Boboiboy, he transform to Halilintar and teleport away from the rest of them. Some of them are surprised by Halilintar's looks and the fact that he can teleport from one place to another

"How… How did you get powers?!" shout one of them  
"Hey… last time I know someone have powers is that masked hero and armored hero" said the other  
"But they are in heroes in the past now… so how in the world he got those powers?"

Halilintar just go silent and didn't budge at their questions

"Oi! Answer us you old man!"  
"Hm! Old man huh? If I'm old then why the one who's young are so slow?" said Halilintar with menacing aura  
"Hiihh! I don't think that's the old man we know… we should probably go" said one of them  
"Nonsense! There's no way he-"

Suddenly Halilintar let out his lightning sword and his sword go right to the neck of the one boy that kick him. The others are too scared to fight him

"Try touch it if you dare, I'm warning you" said Halilintar angrily  
"That's lightning! It's real lightning!" shout one of them scared  
"OKAY OKAY! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" shout the boy who got cornered  
"Nothing"

Halilintar step back with his sword and turn back to normal. The bullies were shock by Boboiboy's powers and behavior

"This is my last day in school so might as well get revenge on you after what you did to me all these years… thank you for the unhappy memories you gave me. I will gladly forget everything, that includes the fact I used to study here with jerks like you"

Boboiboy take his bag and go away from the bullies who freeze in place after getting that sudden behavior from their victim who they thought is a weak boy. Boboiboy go toward the exit of the school, he look at the school once more as if giving his goodbye and walk away to the train station

.

.

The scenery change to train station, Amato look around until his eyes lay to the one boy who about to aboard the train. There was himself and Boboiboy's mother who bid their goodbyes

"Remember to call me okay… Oh I'm gonna miss you so much" said his mother hugging his son  
"Hehehe terbaikk… well I'm going"

Amato just stand there and do nothing while Boboiboy just bent down a little to bid his goodbye to his father. He goes to the train's door and wave goodbyes to his parents, Boboiboy's mother hit Amato to wave him back which he do so. Boboiboy then bent down again and goes inside the train which closing after he got in

.

.

As the train goes, suddenly a crystal ball comes out from the train's front light. Taufan quickly take the crystal balls which have a blue cloud inside. Taufan comes back to Amato's side while Amato was still speechless by the memories he just see. Now he knows how a jerk he is to Boboiboy

"Now you get why Boboiboy have a hard time to forgive you?" asked Taufan serious  
"Yeah… I get it now… all of it and my stupidity"  
"So… what you should do?"  
"I know he needs time to forgive me and I will wait no matter how long it takes. If someday he give me a chance. I will make up everything and restart our relationship, not to mention… properly see you all elementals" said Amato serious while looking at Taufan with apologetic look

Taufan close his eyes to sense his sincerity. He smile and look at Amato while giving his hand

"I know I said that I will forgive you after Boboiboy did but… I forgive you for everything Laksamana… please save my best owner in the world for me from this" said Taufan with a biggest smile

Amato didn't take the hand and hug Taufan which surprised him. Taufan hug Amato back and feel how warm the hug is

"Give Boboiboy this after you meet him… I'm sure he need this… you never give him this feeling ever since kindergarten"  
"I will, I promise"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Okay I take back about Halilintar's chapter is my longest chapter I made. THIS ONE IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAD MADE

I was actually tempting to divided it into two chapters but when I look at the timeline, I don't think it will fit since next chapters will have some twists

'How did you make it long? did you said you're having tests?' Yeah I have and actually still ongoing BUT I run from that reality hehe, every night I make some scenes for this chapter as an excuse for not studying HAHAHAHA


	26. Mental

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Taufan and Amato let go of each other and go to where Gempa and Halilintar are waiting. When they arrived they see both Gempa and Halilintar talking to each other

"Oh you are done?" asked Gempa who saw both of them arrived  
"Yeah, it turns out the key is in the memory of when Boboiboy moved to Pulau Rintis" said Taufan  
"I see.."

Halilintar and Gempa give Amato both of the crystal balls and suddenly Taufan become serious.

"Laksamana… you have to be careful, I'm not sure that Rocka would give Boboiboy willingly"  
"Yeah I know… because it is weird that it's this much simple knowing that he's one of my greatest enemy" said Amato thinking  
"He did make you get the keys for the memories and each of us"  
"Wait… I think I have a bad feeling what will happen after this.." said Halilintar looking serious  
"What?" asked Amato surprised

.

.

.

_Time skip~_

Amato get back to reality and it shows Fang looking at Rocka angrily with his shadow powers activated

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" shout Fang  
"You think it will be easy huh? Think again" said Rocka  
"What is going on?" asked Amato serious

Amato then released Mechabot which both of them look at Rocka serious

"Look at your son first" said Rocka pointing at Boboiboy's chamber

Amato and Mechabot look closely and see that Boboiboy still asleep which is strange because they already released his memories and the elementals

"Your son can't come back" said Rocka said it evilly  
"Halilintar's prediction was right… you do have other plan" said Amato serious  
"Well good that he noticed… because you did unlock his memories but you don't know that there's also something that I took from your son"

Rocka show one disk on his hand which to be gray and doesn't have any color unlike the memories disks

"His memories are inside him now but there's one more thing you need to revive him"  
"One more thing….?" asked Mechabot confused  
"Memories… powers… wait… Soul!" said Fang realized it  
"Right you are dear boy, his soul is the real key to revive him yet you guys failed to notice it"  
"You!-" shout Amato

"Ah ah ahh, before you attack me, you should know better what happen after that?" said Rocka evilly  
"What do you want now Rocka…" said Fang angry  
"You have to unlock his soul inside this disk. I warn you, this one is more sinister than the memories since you just met his powers"  
"What do you mean? You mean this time we will meet Boboiboy?!" asked Mechabot  
"Maybe yes… maybe no… you have to find out on your own"

Amato look at Boboiboy inside the pod and then activated Mechabot to be his armor and go toward his pod. Fang was worried about this but Amato was so determined to bring his son back

"I rather die than knowing that I lost my son today" said Amato serious to everyone  
"Well then… go" said Rocka with victorious smile

Fang is getting really uncomfortable by this but he can't argue with Amato since he practically doing what Rocka asked him without looking for any possible scenarios what will happen inside that disk

"Don't worry, we will bring him back… you should be preparing for that" said Amato smiling  
"Okay Laksamana… please be careful"

With that Amato goes inside the pod and Rocka activate the machine with the gray disk. Fang look at his best friend body who looks like sleeping inside the chamber

.

.

.

Amato looked around and then release Mechabot unlike last disks

"What's wrong?" asked Mechabot surprised  
"Well… this time I need you as yourself rather than my armor, since Boboiboy listen to you more than to me" said Amato with a sad smile  
"And you are correct"

Amato and Mechabot look behind and saw all seven elementals with Gempa leading the talk

"Halilintar, your prediction is correct" said Amato  
"Hm! I knew it" said Halilintar with low voice  
"Okay okay lightning brother is correct, so what did he say about this one?" asked Solar serious  
"He said that, this disk is the key to revive his soul" said Amato folding his arms  
"Hmm… all of us only have memories and of course guide for the inner organs to work perfectly. We didn't expect that Rocka will split memories and soul like that"  
"This time we don't know how to unlock this disk unlike what we did inside the memories disks because luckily seven of us use our powers to protect those memories" said Ice  
"Akhhh I just hope Boboiboy is okay…" said Blaze worried with Thorn and Taufan beside him  
"We all did Blaze…" said Gempa comforting

Suddenly Halilintar notice something far from them

"Oi, there's something over there" said Halilintar pointing at the thing  
"Hm?"

All of them walk closer and see that it was a door, an orange door to be exact. Gempa touch the door and suddenly he feels a chill by the touch of it. He tried to open the door but the door won't open

"Gempa?" asked Mechabot  
"This door… I don't think it's a memory door… not to mention, I can't open the door" said Gempa serious

They all look surprised except Solar who's thinking seriously until he figured out something

"Wait, Halilintar… we should try touch the door" said Solar  
"Eh?"

Halilintar and Solar then touch the door and suddenly the door change color to red and gray at the same time and then turn back again to orange

"Blaze, Ice you tried it" said Solar commanding

Blaze and Ice touch the door and the door turn into crimson red and light blue at the same time but seconds later it turns back to orange

"Weird… why when Gempa touch it nothing happen?" asked Amato  
"Because Gempa is identical to Boboiboy himself so the door responds it as Boboiboy which to locked itself… also when four of us who have Boboiboy's well… majority not good traits, it changes color but it stays locked"  
"What will happen if Taufan and I touch it?" asked Thorn  
"The opposite of the four of us"

Taufan and Thorn look at each other serious and then touch the door and the door change into white and it opens

"How did you know that?" asked Amato surprised by Solar's deduction  
"It's just a deduction, We seven elementals protected the memories of the past and guide for the inner organs which is the present. In terms of timeline, there should be a future but of course we don't know since we haven't experience it so… Rocka made an alternate future and trap Boboiboy's soul inside it and judging by Taufan and Thorn who can open this door then behind this door is an alternate future of the worst scenario of what will happen to Boboiboy"

"I get it… because Taufan and Thorn majority got the good traits which make them pure and doesn't have possible worst scenario" said Halilintar getting the deduction  
"Exactly… so I think we should rescue Boboiboy from that alternate future… and I think the key to unlock this disk is to show Boboiboy the good scenario of the future"  
"You said it as if it's easy but the fact, it will be as hard as calming Blaze and Halilintar down at the same time" said Ice calmly  
"HEY!" shout Halilintar and Blaze unhappy by the remark  
"He got the point there" said Gempa agreeing to Ice  
"Not you too Gempa…" said Taufan face palm

.

.

.

_On Rocka spaceship_

"Wow that elemental is indeed smart, he figured almost everything" said Rocka surprised and satisfied smile  
"Worst scenario… you don't mean?!" shout Fang  
"You think I only torture Amato's mental? I also torture his son's mental of course"

.

.

.

Hearing Solar's deduction makes Amato anxious of what happen to Boboiboy behind the door. Taufan notice his behavior and touch Gempa and Halilintar's shoulders

"Whatever happens, we have to rescue him like what he did when we were sucked by Retak'ka…"

Halilintar and Gempa were surprised but then they agree to him and the other four also agrees with it. Amato smile seeing the seven elementals and asked them to lead him since they are the ones who know Boboiboy the most. Taufan and Thorn are beside Amato while the four are leading the way

The scenery shock all of them because this very scenery is Pulau Rintis already ruined. The sky is dark, the land are ruined which is a perfect worst scenario of the future for all of them especially Boboiboy who cherish this place the most

"We have to find Boboiboy fast!" shout Gempa running which everyone followed him

They run to Tok Aba's house which make them hold their breath because the house is practically like a haunted house. All of them when inside and see that the place is very messy and ruined, all furniture are not visible anymore and some pictures burned

"Just how much of this alternate future…" said Amato looking at the burned pictures

Suddenly they heard a scream which make all of them run quickly to the source of the voice. They arrived to near the dump and see Boboiboy beside his friends which to be not moving as if they are dead. They see that he was attacked by...

.

.

Retak'ka

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	27. Different Souls

The reviews page is finally normal againnn! I think my browser got a lot of cache hehe, since there's so many reviews I will only answer some reviews hehe

CrystalClear968: Thank you! yeah my tests are done now so I already half free... well except the part I got writers block:')

Guest(alyakk): Feels train is the best plot in this story after all hehehe

xXMoongirlXx: Thank youuu hehe

liizadragneel: Well this story is not romance based... so maybe some friendly bros moments later on

ZombieLisa3: Hehehehe thank you for reading it;)

.

.

.

.

* * *

"What… in the name of… how is he still here and having powers?!" said Taufan shock seeing the presence of his former elemental user  
"Is this the alternate future where Boboiboy failed to get us back?" asked Thorn didn't believe what he sees

.

.

"Retak'ka Balak!"

Hearing those words make Thorn shut his ears since he already knew how it feels to be used by Retak'ka

"Thorn… calm down... this isn't real" said Ice calming  
"I know… I know… but-"

Suddenly they look that Retak'ka want to attack Boboiboy who was defenseless. Gempa look at the elementals seriously as if getting ready to attack their first elemental owner

"Halilintar, Blaze!" shout Gempa  
"Okay!" shout both of them as they run to Retak'ka and attack him

"Ice! You help both of them and try lead him to change elemental so that Thorn can join the fight. Taufan, Solar! Attack him from behind. Laksamana, Mechabot you go to Boboiboy, I will make barrier for you guys so Boboiboy is safe from any attacks"  
"Okay!"

All of them split up, Amato and Mechabot goes closer to Boboiboy and see that he's crying which make Amato lost of words until Mechabot snapped him to reality

"Feelings later! Let's take Boboiboy over there!" shout Mechabot  
"Okay!"

Amato take Boboiboy by force and maybe he didn't notice that he was being moved. As they reach the wall, Gempa made a big barrier and he joined his brothers to fight Retak'ka

"Cih! Retak'ka Ganma! Tembakan Ganma!"

The elementals manage to dodge Retak'ka attacks, Halilintar revealing a very happy yet sinister face with his trusty two lightning swords on his hands

"Finally we can hurt this son of a-"  
"HALILINTAR LANGUANGE!" shout Gempa while fighting  
"How did he even hear me?!"  
"I get it I get it, you want revenge him so badly but hold your mouth" said Solar beside Halilintar  
"Fine fine… wait can we fushion here?" asked Halilintar looking at Solar  
"Only one way to find out, combine our watches now!"

Gempa look at the two elementals surprised by what are they doing, Gempa met eyes with Ice and nod to do the same thing.

"ELEMENTAL FUSHION!"

Blaze, Taufan and Thorn can't handle the attacks any longer until suddenly a beam hit Retak'ka which make him thrown back. It was Supra and Glacier

"Wait we can fushion here?!" asked Taufan surprised  
"Yeah, since it's just an alternate world that was created by Rocka so we can make the impossible which is two fushion at the same time" said Supra while touching his glasses

"Should one of us go help Laksamana with Boboiboy…?" asked Thorn

All of them goes silence until Taufan pat Thorn's shoulders

"Believe in him for once… not to mention, he has to do our favors which I believe is the same favor right" said Taufan encouraging which make all of them agreeing

"Okay then so… Supra, get ready for that Super Supra attack and in the meantime, we need to buy time for Supra so Blaze and Taufan will attack him nonstop while Thorn and I will defend you guys from his attacks, agree?" said Glacier  
"Okay!"  
"Let's go!" shout Blaze running toward Retak'ka

.

.

.

_On the other side_

Amato hug Boboiboy who still crying. Not to mention, it's the first time in years Amato heard Boboiboy crying like this

"Boboiboy…" said Mechabot patting his back

Boboiboy open his eyes and surprised in front of him was his father and Mechabot

"Dad…" said Boboiboy not believe what he sees  
"Yes son.. it's me, sshh it's alright"  
"No… no it's not… you are right, I don't deserve those elementals at all… because of it, I lost Tok Aba and my friends, I should just let you suck them from me!" shout Boboiboy in despair

He didn't know that the elementals heard him between battle, Taufan eyes change into more sinister like Halilintar usually do and Supra glaring Retak'ka even more after hearing Boboiboy said that

"Because of you! You..you MAKE OUR OWNER LIKE THIS! TEMBAKAN SUPER SUPRA!"

Boboiboy heard the scream which make his head look up and see a light throw Retak'ka to the sky

"Boboiboy, I'm the one whose wrong… you deserve them.. no, you are worthy to have them! I shouldn't even try to take them away from you, you are the very reason for them to be useful in this world" said Amato trying to control his son's emotions  
"But… it was not mine all along, it was actually powers that was stolen from the original owner"  
"Well yeah you're not the original user but look"

Amato hold Boboiboy and hold him up to see the elementals fighting Retak'ka, Boboiboy was surprised by the view and confused as well on why the elementals fight their original owner

"They fight and protected you from him because they didn't accept him as their owner due to his bad intention of using them. You on the other hand, use them for helping people instead for your own. You save many people on earth and in space. I'm proud to call you my son" said Amato while holding his head

Boboiboy was surprised by his father words. He looks puzzled and disbelief of what did he just say to him. Suddenly tears coming out from his eyes but still in shock face

"Eh? why am I crying…" said Boboiboy while wiping his tears  
"Boboiboy…" said Mechabot while holding his shoulder

Mechabot push Boboiboy into Amato's hug and Amato hug him close

"I'm sorry… for all what I have done to you all these years, for not believing in you having powers, for not there when you need me to and for not there to protect you when you were little… I'm sorry for making you suffer back at our home. I regret everything what I did to you and I will make it up to you, say anything you want and I will do it! Punish me if you want because I deserved it!" said Amato hugging his only son  
"This… is a dream right…" said Boboiboy on his hug not believing his words  
"No it's not… it's real.. well this world is not but I'm real, I'm really Amato, your one and only father who is stupid enough for making his son suffer mentally"

Boboiboy still can't take all the words all once, he can't believe at all because he never heard his father say those words to him for the past years

"Dad… thank you… when you said you're proud of me is a dream for me to hear it from yourself rather than from mom… thank you, I'm so happy you are proud of me!" said Boboiboy while hugging his dad tighter than ever

Amato can't help to let out few tears because he didn't think that he never say that he was proud of him this whole time. Suddenly Boboiboy's body start to fade. Amato and Mechabot was shock, before they say anything, Boboiboy's body completely gone from their side. Seconds later, the scenery change into white nothingness again

"What in the world?!" shout Supra  
"Huh? Why are we back here?" asked Glacier surprised  
"That… we don't know either…" said Amato looking around searching for Boboiboy

Supra and Glacier split back to their original elementals and they also looked around

"What did you do to Boboiboy?" asked Taufan  
"I just… comforting him and ask for forgiveness of what I did all these years…"  
"Hmmmm… it should be working on the right path but-"

Taufan's words was cut by sudden light flash toward far in front of them. The light shine to one spot which make a door appear. This time the color of the door is dark red, darker than Halilintar's red. Amato goes closer to the door and open it, as the door opens it shows a very dark scenery with a boy standing in the middle of the room. Amato look at the boy and he sign the elementals and Mechabot to go inside as well. They goes inside slowly and getting closer look which to be Boboiboy

"Boboiboy…" said Amato  
"Why are you here.."

Amato was taken aback by the answer. Boboiboy's voice was very low

"I want to save you from this barrier… let's go back" said Amato slowly  
"And why you want me to go back? You could just let me die…"

As Boboiboy said that, the door shut violently trapping all of them inside the room. Boboiboy turn around and face Amato in angry yet sad look. Amato realizes that Boboiboy that he met moments ago and now is completely different. Boboiboy snap his finger which suddenly a glass barrier fall right to where seven elementals and Mechabot are which trap them inside

"What the! HYA!" shout Halilintar while attacking the barrier

"It's no use, your powers are useless here" said Boboiboy  
"Just… WHO ARE YOU!?" shout Taufan  
"I presume you met my other half"  
"Half.." said Gempa surprised

"Yes… Rocka split my soul, the one you just met is over there"

Boboiboy point at his back and suddenly a light shine toward that spot and it shows a boy is trapped by some energy vines and he was unconscious

"THAT'S ALSO BOBOIBOY!" shout Blaze shock  
"And you are correct Blaze, that half is the nice and weak one.." said Boboiboy without looking at the elementals  
"Cih what should we do Amato!- Amato?" asked Mechabot who sees Amato who was just standing there

.

.

"Wait… he can tell whose voice of each elementals?" thought Amato surprised

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So... I'm gonna be late updating from now on due to writers block on detailing the story. The timeline itself already completed even before I publish this story and how the ending will be... beware, it's near the end

Actually the truth is... I also tempting to taking hiatus writing due to my stress is coming back but thanks to my fanfic mentor, she give me enough strength to continue even though it will be long wait updates from now on. I also gonna publish the other story that I have been working on alongside with 'Inside'

Name: Darkness Feelings

You guys can check it on my wattpad because I will not publish it here because it's special occasion:))


	28. The Other

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

The elementals were frightened by this Boboiboy. None of them want to believe that this boy is Boboiboy or even related to him

"Why so surprised you seven?" asked Boboiboy sinister while facing them

They can see a black aura rise around him which make none of them want to talk, even Gempa who always lead to talk can't open his mouth

"Boboiboy is a nice person! There's no way you are him!" shout Mechabot  
"Hm! Are you sure that he is really nice?" said Boboiboy giving a creepy smile

That answer make Mechabot can't argue at all. The elementals are too frightened by him since he is their owner

"Solar… any idea what is going on?" asked Thorn looking at Solar serious yet panic plastered on his face  
"I… I…"

The seven elementals were scared by this Boboiboy. None of them have the guts to tell something even Halilintar is having panic look on his face

"Oi what's wrong with you all!?" asked Mechabot trying to snap out the seven elementals  
"It's just… Boboiboy never snapped to us like that or to anyone… It really scared us" said Taufan clenching his fists  
"Come on Solar… think!" shout Solar himself while closing his eyes and holding his head  
"Gempa! Snap out of it, we need to get out from here!" shout Blaze shacking Gempa  
"Ah.. uhh…"  
"Opposite… THAT'S IT!" shout Solar

.

.

All of them faces Solar waiting for answer even Boboiboy himself is amused hearing the elemental deduction

"You said it yourself that Rocka split the soul into two right? Then there are two alternative future that Rocka made for each split"  
"Wait, hold on a second! If this is the alternative future then why-"  
"The alternative future where Boboiboy become evil due to holding seven elementals, in other words, destroyed himself and become greedy with power" said Solar cutting Halilintar's words  
"Just like Retak'ka…" said Ice glaring at Boboiboy  
"As expected from my intelligence trait, you almost got all of it there" said Boboiboy smirking

Gempa, Taufan and Halilintar is too shock and panic hearing Solar's deduction and Boboiboy's agreement. Three of them have been with him from the beginning were so surprised by this Boboiboy

"What did I miss?" asked Solar serious  
"Hmmm… hint: myself" said Boboiboy grinning

Everyone was quiet until Amato take a step forward

"This vision is not altered by Rocka… Rocka split your soul into two… the nice one and the bad one…" said Amato getting all the answer  
"Wait… how-"  
"Think about it Mechabot… just now, he just figured out whose voice on each elementals… as someone else view, It should be difficult because their voices are exact replica of their own. No one knows who is who except the owner of the voice which is the elementals and Boboiboy himself"

The elementals exchange look as if realizing everything. It is indeed Boboiboy himself in front of him

"After hearing him… I'm now very sure about him…" said Thorn in low voice  
"Thorn's right… He is indeed Boboiboy … this is 100% from his hidden and maybe locked feelings that he had in his heart this whole time… without any seven of us get to feel it" said Halilintar

Halilintar's statement silence everyone. Mechabot can't believe that Boboiboy did have evil thoughts using his powers and Amato was not happy by his own deduction to be correct

"Then let me get this straight… You really did have those evil thoughts ever since you have us… or maybe ever since you met Ochobot?" asked Ice tighten his fists  
"Hmmm… let's just say… after my fight with this father of mine, it triggered me to at least prove that I'm better than him… no… prove to him that I'm not weak!" shout Boboiboy in anger

Boboiboy move forward to where the other Boboiboy is trapped in energy vines

"I always want to have powers ever since I was 7 years old. Because the father always busy in outer space and I barely get to meet him in person. I still met him but at least once a month and there's time I don't met him for 5 months… My goal was clear, to have powers to save people like Mechamato do but after bullying at school and always alone at home make me my respective on people change drastically"

Gempa who was quiet the whole time go toward the end of trap barrier right beside Mechabot

"You were angry at those people and question yourself why you want to protect them yet they're turning against you…" said Gempa in low voice  
"Correct Gempa… You do know me very well or should I say… you did feel it right?" said Boboiboy without looking at the back

The six elementals were surprised by Boboiboy's statement. They look at their elemental leader in front of him in shock. Amato also look at Gempa in surprise

"Gempa… you… have that trait?" asked Halilintar  
"I'm sorry that I never tell you guys… Boboiboy's original opposite trait is vengeance and as the elemental who's identical as him… I'm the one who got that trait but ever since Boboiboy moved to Pulau Rintis, I never feel that trait again"  
"Wait… if I remember correctly… Boboiboy did get revenge on his bully before he moved.. but…"  
"But he was calling me instead of both of you" said Halilintar cutting Taufan's words  
"Because if he called me… I will be exactly as Taufan at the training room week ago… Boboiboy is full of vengeance that time…"  
"Gempa…"

Amato looked at Boboiboy who was grinning as if achieve everything but he also noticed some weird vibe on him

"So… what do you want to do?" asked Mechabot carefully to the boy who's looking at his other half trapped in the energy vines  
"Well of course…"

Suddenly a red lightning sword comes to his hand and start pointing toward his other half's head

"I'm going to destroy this half… once and for all!" said Boboiboy getting ready to kill his other half

.

.

"No!" shout Amato

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	29. Revelation

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

_*I refer both halves as the bad one and the nice one_

.

.

.

.

* * *

The bad one already in front of the nice one using his wind powers. Amato look terrified seeing how much rage of that half let out

"Ukh… what.. huh?!" shout the nice one who just awake  
"Hello there… my other half… I'm sorry but I have to do this" said the bad one  
"Ukh! is it have to be this way…"  
"Yeah.."

The bad one point his lightning sword directly to the nice one's temple. The nice one just surprised, he looks at Amato and the elementals which then let out a small smile

"Then do it… I don't mind" said the good one while close his eyes  
"WAIT DON'T!" shout Halilintar with all his might and try to burst out of the trap barrier

Both halves are looking at Halilintar who shows an expression that shocked not only the two halves but also the elementals, Mechabot and Amato

.

.

.

Halilintar was crying

"The opposite trait!" thought the six elementals while seeing the oldest elemental

"Halilintar…" said the nice one in shock  
"Please… if you kill him then your nice traits will be gone for good… you will not be the same owner again" said Halilintar while squeezing his hands  
"What does he mean?" asked Mechabot to six elementals  
"If that bad half kill the nice half… then when Boboiboy woke up… he will be just like Retak'ka, his greedy take over his body" said Ice explains the situation  
"By the judge of Halilintar's reaction… you are very afraid if that happens huh.." said the bad one who let go his lightning sword

Halilintar fall to the ground which make Gempa and Taufan run to him

"Halilintar!" shout both of them  
"I'm fine… I didn't realize that my opposite trait will be triggered like this…" said Halilintar change back to his normal rage face

Amato look at the bad half seriously as if glaring which grab his attention. The bad one release his half from the vines which slap him to the ground and he goes closer to Amato who was sitting down at his place

"Now then… since the elementals not agreeing with my idea… so I leave it all to you, Mr Mechamato"

Suddenly Mechabot turn to a red light and merge together with Amato without his free will, which means the bad one control the whole place like a king

"What…" asked Amato who already in his red armor looking at his son's bad half

The bad one take Amato's hand which turn into a sword and put the tip of the sword on his own neck

"You want to release your son from this nightmare right… then kill me and leave the rest of his soul to the nice one" said the bad one grinning  
"WHAT?!" shout the elementals

Amato was too shock seeing the bad one in front of him. He was confused because the bad one was looking so serious

"The only way for your son to back alive is to kill one of the half… to release his soul out, that's the key of this barrier" said the bad one looking at the elementals  
"No… NO!" shout Taufan shock  
"Why so serious? You guys said that you need the nice one so why not kill me as the bad one instead? Boboiboy only lost his temper, anger, hatred and sadness"  
"If he lost that… then… Halilintar, Solar and Blaze will be gone" said Gempa serious

Amato become more confused by the situation. He can't choose at all, suddenly he realized something that can stop this madness.

"No… this is not the answer" said Amato serious  
"What?!"

Amato let go of the sword and stand up looking at the bad one and the good one

"This barrier key… is not by killing either of you"  
"Eh?" said the elementals except Solar  
"I supposed you know the answer then" said Solar serious

Amato nodded at Solar and go toward the bad one and hug him close as if not letting him go

"What are you-"  
"I'm sorry… for being a bad father…"  
"What did you just…"  
"I should have trusted you more back then but I hurt you and destroy your trust on me. You can do anything with me but please at least comeback for your elementals, friends, Tok Aba… and your mother"

The bad one was taken by surprised on what Amato did to him but then...

.

.

.

.

.

"Hmm… You really did keep your words" said the bad one with a satisfied smile

Suddenly the glass barrier that keeping the elementals vanished to the thin air. Moments later, the bad one let go and close his eyes which make him merge with the nice one. Solar who sees this give a smile of satisfaction

"You knew about this Solar?" asked Gempa  
"I just realized it when the bad one said the key is by killing one of them… it was a test for him… a test from our owner"  
"I'm still confused" said Taufan looking at Solar  
"In other words, Boboiboy himself create this world with Rocka's instructions… I think that Rocka never intent to kill Boboiboy or any of us. He just wanted revenge seeing how miserable Laksamana when he knows that Boboiboy died and Rocka made a deal with Boboiboy to act"

.

.

.

"You are correct Solar in every detail… As expected of you huh" said Boboiboy after merge together

"Boboiboy!" shout seven of them running and hugging him close

Boboiboy snap his fingers which make Amato and Mechabot split. Mechabot surprise see Boboiboy and start flying toward him and hug him

"You got me very worried!" shout Mechabot  
"Sorry Mechabot… I had to do what Rocka instruct me… well I did get to enjoy a rare sight for once"  
"Which is?" asked Thorn beside Boboiboy  
"Halilintar's opposite trait is crybaby huh" said Boboiboy smirking to Halilintar  
"Well… uhh…" said Halilintar blushing  
"I wish I had that record! It just too great to see something so rare" said Solar happily along with Blaze and Taufan laughing  
"If you did that, I'll make sure you guys asleep for a week"  
"I hope Rocka got that recorded" said Boboiboy smirking  
"Boboiboy!"

.

.

.

_In Rocka's spaceship_

Fang was surprised by what he sees, he then looks at Rocka who shows a sad smile

"Yes dear boy, I force him to do that and if he didn't do it, I will delete his elementals along with his memories but I have no intention of killing him or his powers"

.

.

.

Moments later, Amato stands up and goes to Boboiboy. The elementals and Mechabot make way for him to go to Boboiboy. Boboiboy look at Amato and give an apologetic smile

"Sorry Laksamana… I had to do that because I-"

The scene afterward surprised Boboiboy as much of Mechabot. Amato hug him very tight and not letting him go easily. Boboiboy was sure he will be scolded by him and his friends later on but he didn't. The elementals just give a smile as if they know what he will do

"Laksamana?"  
"I'm just glad you're okay son…"  
"Uhh… we're still on du-"  
"I don't care… at least you are okay"

Boboiboy was surprised by his father change of attitude. He looks at the elementals and they just smile as if they're the one who make him like that

"Hm… Even though you're the one who command me to follow TAPOPS rules" said Boboiboy with a light smile  
"Just this once… I will not do the TAPOPS rules, well since I never break one unlike you" said Amato while letting go his hug  
"That… I can't argue"

Mechabot smile seeing the development between this father and son as well as the elementals. Mechabot then goes closer and pat Boboiboy's shoulder

"So… now what? how can we get out of here?" asked Mechabot

Boboiboy use his plant powers to take something near the energy vines which to be a golden key.

"Use this key to unlock that door up there" said Boboiboy while pointing a black door that was floating far above them  
"SINCE WHEN THAT DOOR IS THERE?!" asked Blaze shock  
"Since the beginning… But the door will only show up if I merge back"  
"Let me do it" said Amato while looking at Mechabot

Amato combined with Mechabot and use his powers to go to the door with the golden key in hand

"Oh yeah Boboiboy… how did you use your powers without transforming?" asked Solar  
"Well since you all are practically split from me so I can't change right, my soul still connected to the watch so I can still use your powers. Not to mention, Rocka give me authority of this room"  
"Hmmm then can you use it without transforming like the first time you got us later when we get back?" asked Halilintar while thinking  
"Maybe… but I prefer not"  
"Eh?"  
"Well so all of you can come out and enjoy fighting and the view of the world with me. Of course since it is your specialties not to mention, Halilintar and Blaze will happily do the fighting job"  
"Ukhhh Boboiboy!" shout Taufan crying

All seven of them hug him because their owner are okay now and smiling happily. Moments after that, Amato manage to unlock the door and suddenly the scenery turn into darkness

.

.

.

Amato woke up inside the pod and quickly comes out from the pod. As he was about to take Boboiboy out, Fang already do it and gently help Boboiboy stands up

"You okay?" asked Fang serious but also worried  
"Yeah… I think my energy got drain out… sorry for this to happen"  
"No, you have no choice to do what he says… I understand that"  
"Thanks Fang…"

Suddenly the door opens roughly showing Yaya, Ying, Gopal and Ochobot together

"Boboiboy!" shout all of them happily  
"UUHHH BOBOIBOY YOU SCARED ME!" shout Gopal while hugging Boboiboy hard  
"Easy Gopal! I'm sorry okay" said Boboiboy laughing at his best friend actions

Just then Rocka stands up from his chair and walk toward Amato. He then gives his both hands to Amato

"I surrender, you can take me to Laskar now" said Rocka with satisfied smile  
"Laksamana! He-"

Just before Boboiboy continue his words. Rocka stop him and give a sad smile to him

"It's okay boy… Thank you for trying but I'm still guilty for kidnapping, extract your memories and soul from your body so I deserve to be punished"  
"No.."

Amato put down Rocka's hands which surprised all of them in the room. Moments later, Captain Kaizo comes in

"Laksamana… I have brought him" said Kaizo while salute  
"Bring him in"

.

.

.

Captain Kaizo moves away from the door which shows a child. The child is shorter than Boboiboy and he looks just like Rocka. Rocka can't believe what he sees and move toward him

"Go on introduce yourself" said Kaizo to the child  
"My… my name is Kiki… I'm still 9 years old and I was raised by Laskar agents, I don't know what my parents look like because the agents doesn't want to tell me who are my parents but they did say that my father do something horrible which make me can't meet him in short time"  
"No… way… are you…"

Amato hold Rocka's shoulder and give a soft smile. Kaizo then step up right beside the child

"My superior who happen to be on the battle that day already evacuate every living creatures on that ship including this child who was still a baby that day. He said that he found him inside a room near the main control which he quickly took him before Laksamana Amato blew up the ship" said Kaizo  
"So that means… he is…"

Rocka want to touch his hand. Kiki's hand suddenly glow brownish the same as Rocka himself. It was a signal meaning that they are related

"Dad!" shout Kiki hugging Rocka  
"My son… You're alive… Thank you!" said Rocka crying while hugging his son

Gopal crying like a dramatic mom with Ying secretly laughing at him. Yaya, Fang and Boboiboy smile happily seeing the reunion of that father and son. Amato on the other hand, secretly look at Boboiboy who was weak with Fang's help to stand

.

.

.

Moments later, Rocka still have to go to Laskar Station for further judgement. The four friends quickly help Boboiboy to go into his room to get rest after that crazy day. Fang and Gopal held Boboiboy side by side with Yaya and Ying beside Gopal and Ochobot beside Fang

"Oh yeah Boboiboy, why you want to try to defend him? He did try to kill you?" asked Ying confused  
"He was never meant to kill me in the first place… At first he asked me to join him to get revenge on Laksamana Amato because he scans my memories. When I disagree him, he split my soul from my body and then I was forced to do what he says"  
"Then you have many reasons to want him to be punished right?" asked Yaya  
"Well… He promise for not harming me and I did get advantages on doing it so I'm really grateful of him"  
"Why is that?"  
"I did get help from him to make my dad understand my journey using this elemental powers with you guys"  
"Boboiboy…" said Ochobot  
"Yeah, we also get to see it… Now I understand why you are so angry to him" said Fang  
"Yeah! I mean, deleting your awesome powers. If I were you, I will turn my dad into jelly!" said Gopal unhappy  
"Hahahaha if you can get over from his stick Gopal" said Ying giggles

The five friends laughing together and didn't realize that Amato is secretly heard their conversation behind the pillar

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	30. Outcome

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_The next day_

Boboiboy woke up and saw that both Fang and Gopal are still asleep. He remembered that Maskmana tell them that they have a one day break after all events that happen yesterday. He carefully walked toward the bathroom and look in the mirror

"Fuhh… At least now I can walk normally" thought Boboiboy while looking at himself

.

.

_Flashback_

"I should have trust you more back then but I hurt you and destroy your trust on me. You can do anything with me but please at least comeback for your elementals, friends, Tok Aba… and your mother"

.

.

_Back to reality_

"He didn't say to comeback for himself huh… He really did careful with his words" thought Boboiboy with a sad smile

After taking a bath, Boboiboy goes around the station and find himself straight to the practice room no 7. He looked inside which to be nobody so he close the door and switch the light door into red for safe keeping. After that, he split into his seven elementals

"Okay…" said Blaze while putting his hat backward which to be Boboiboy himself  
"You are controlling Blaze?" asked Ice surprised  
"Yeah… so guys about yesterday, thank you for helping me and I'm sorry" said Boboiboy while bowing down  
"It's fine Boboiboy, we did what we have to do after all" said Gempa smiling  
"But… as the result, you three-"  
"Yeah we got that memories but Laksamana Amato ask for apology and realize his mistake so it's totally fine now" said Taufan while hugging him  
"Well I sure hope that he keep his words" said Halilintar in low voice

"AKHH I sure wish we got that on tape… I want to rewind that opposite trait that Halilintar have" said Solar smirking  
"Shut up you light head"  
"I want it too but it's one time chance to see I think" said Boboiboy giggle

All of them laugh except Halilintar who glaring at Solar. Thorn who was quiet all along look at Boboiboy seriously

.

.

.

"Boboiboy… is it the time for you to accept his apologies?" asked Thorn nervously  
"Thorn…" said Ice surprised

Boboiboy got quiet hearing Thorn sudden words but he gives a small smile

"I would be lying if I have forgiven him Thorn… but I will try my best"  
"Is it because every time you saw him… you remember what happen to Taufan?" said Ice serious  
"Hm… It really hurts me remembering what happen to Taufan and how angry Halilintar and Gempa is to him. I almost lost Taufan that day and I already lost him once… it really haunts me"

Suddenly Taufan stands up and hug Boboiboy from behind which make his face look up and see Taufan's face who smiling

"Thank you for loving us and loving me… but we're okay and I'm okay now. If we got into that situation again, I will always believe that you will come and save us again like you did months ago. Don't worry about Laksamana Amato, I'm sure that he learn his lesson after seeing those memories of our journey at Pulau Rintis to TAPOPS" said Taufan happily  
"Taufan's right Boboiboy… whatever happens, we will stick together and we the elementals will also protect you from anything" said Gempa comforting his owner  
"Taufan… Gempa… guys… thank you guys for everything. I don't really deserve powers like you guys"  
"If you say that then we also don't deserve you as our owner" said Solar with a smirk with Thorn, Ice agreeing  
"The point is, every up and down, we will always face it together" said Halilintar serious  
"Yeah… you're right Halilintar" said Boboiboy happily

Moments later, they all combine together. Boboiboy comes out from the practice room and go to the cafeteria. When he arrived, he saw no one is there. He looked at the time which to be too early in the morning. Boboiboy quickly make Tok Aba's hot chocolate and sit beside the window that shows the space stars

"I should write some new combinations… Kuasa Elemental… Boboiboy Solar…"

.

.

.

Solar take out a little notebook from his pocket and start to write combinations for Thundersnow and new combination for Gempa and Thorn. Just as he writes, suddenly someone comes right beside him which to be Amato with a cup of hot chocolate in his hand

"May I sit here?" asked Amato  
"Sure"

Amato sit right in front of Solar who was busy writing. Amato looked at Solar for a moment which make Solar stop writing

"I'm Solar now Laksamana… Since Boboiboy need my brain so he called me out" said Solar explaining  
"Ah okay… so, he can only take over Gempa's body?"  
"No, he can take over all seven of us but yes, he mostly used Gempa's body since Gempa's body is the exact replica of himself instead of six of us"  
"What makes the differences?"  
"Hmmm… Halilintar has more agility, Taufan and Blaze have more muscle, Thorn has less muscle, Ice has more fat and I have bigger brain capacity"  
"I see… can you tell me more about Boboiboy?" said Amato interested  
"Why not ask him by yourself?"  
"Well…"

Solar realize how down Amato is when he asked him that, so he sighs and glare at Amato

"Look, if you want to patch up with him. At least do it manly okay! You are one of the strongest agents in the universe but why are you so scared on this little family situation. Even your wife doesn't have a problem taking care Boboiboy" said Solar while standing up  
"Huhhh… I know I know… fine I will do it, can I meet him now?"  
"Give me one minute to finish writing and you are good to go"

Solar sit down again and start writing quickly for the combinations. Amato sip his hot chocolate while looking at Solar writing. Moments later, Solar stop writing and look at Amato

"Ready to face him?" asked Solar  
"Yeah…"

Solar turn back to normal, Boboiboy open his eyes and he was surprised seeing Amato until Solar memories transferred to him which make him understand. He looked at the note that Solar write

"Try to talk to him like a friend rather than a father, from Solar"  
"Solar…" thought Boboiboy smiling

"Boboiboy.." said Amato in low voice  
"Yes Laksamana?!" said Boboiboy surprised by his voice  
"Thank you… for coming back"  
"Eh?"  
"I was afraid that you didn't want to comeback…"

Boboiboy hear that just give a smile to Amato

"Of course I will comeback… that time Rocka ask me to test your trust, I have no intention to kill myself even though I was split and Rocka didn't even intent to kill me"  
"I see… I'm just glad that you're alright…"

There was a moment of silence between them and Amato just drink his hot chocolate

"Uh Laksamana, there's something that I want to ask you…"  
"What is it?"  
"On that day… Why do you want to take my powers?"

Amato was surprised by Boboiboy's question. He drinks his hot chocolate until the cup is empty and looked on the table without facing Boboiboy

.

.

.

"It's because… I know from the start that your powers are from Retak'ka. To be exact, I know that your powers are from the most wanted villain in the universe and the fact it was the stolen powers decades ago"  
"Eh?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.


	31. Father's Feelings

I got so many reviews of support and I'm very thankful to all my readers who give their time to review, read and like my story, I'm sorry but I actually still in my hiatus period so the update time will be very random

Also for latest reviewer, Guest: I'm not the author of the Detective Conan fanfic: Wealthy Daughter Murder Case AU!. That Detective Conan story in this account is my friend's fanfic that she want to publish here. I barely known Conan due to her influences but not too detail so I can't do your request

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

* * *

"Wait… you know about Retak'ka and the elementals all along?! Even before I know about him!?" shout Boboiboy surprised  
"I got a report by one of the TAPOPS agents just the day before your mother told me that you got a power sphere. When I ask what kind of power you got, I got very surprised and I told my superior about it"

Boboiboy was surprised hearing the explanation and listen to him closely

"My superior commands me to take the power sphere and your powers along with it. At first, I told him to at least you try to have it for save keeping since you are my son which is privilege for you to have powers… but he said that it's a power from the most vicious villain in the galaxy that killed five best and powerful heroes"  
"The original elemental users…" said Boboiboy who know about this heroes

"Yes… After hearing that, I force permission myself to go back to earth with your mother that day… to take it from you before it's too late. Even if I have to become a villain for you, But…"  
"But?"  
"Your mother… She believes in you. The next day after our fight, she come and fought to the superior for making you keeping those powers and assure them that it's in the right hands"  
"Mom… did that?"  
"Yes… After convincing my superiors, your mother suggested transferring you to Pulau Rintis so you can get close with your power sphere and learn to control your powers. She believed in you because you manage to survive with holding those elementals without gone insane and evil"

Boboiboy was shock but then he remembered that he did tell his mother few days after he met Ochobot and his mother are very surprised by his words which cutting the phone immediately. That means she keeps it from Amato and every other agents to save him

"Mom always believe in my choices… and I assume you didn't believe in me huh…"  
"I'm honest… yes, I don't believe in you having those powers because the fact it's the stolen powers from a villain which make me very anxious"  
"I.. still don't get much of your words Laksamana"

Amato only sighs and put the cup away from his hands and fold his hands on the table

"Those powers are indeed powerful in wrong hands which can be used to destroy the whole universe. From what I got reported back then, Retak'ka stole all five elementals which make him the most powerful being in the universe and he become very greedy after using all six elementals together"  
"Yeah I know that from Tok Kasa…"

"Most creatures who obtain a great power can make them insane and turn evil. I didn't believe in you because you were very young that time and the fact that… I don't know you as much as your mother did… After your outburst that night to me, I got anger and fear take over me which make me late to realize that I was wrong"

Boboiboy look at his notes because he was very confused by Amato's words

"Fear? by what?"  
"By the fact you have those powers... I was angry because you are not listening to me that night and I fear that you have already developed those evil thoughts because you have those powers and that's why... I do that to you until I met those three elementals. I was unsure to believe them since I figured they are the source so I tried to suck Gempa but in the end, Taufan protect him from my shoot. After that, I know something is not right and moments later I was transported back to the station by your mother"

Boboiboy just look at Amato in surprised and shock by how Amato became like that because of fear of losing him due to having the elementals

"That's why ever since that fight… I can't face you properly, I was so ashamed at myself for making my anger and fear went through me and making me to do something that destroy our family relationship like this" said Amato while clenching his hands  
"So… when I heard that you don't want to come to the earth day festival on Pulau Rintis means?"  
"Yeah… I act like that because I'm too embarrassed of how I act back then and I can't get a good time to apologize properly so I lied for not wanting to go there"

.

.

.

_Flashback_

"Well mom is already late at night here, I have to go early tomorrow for helping the festival"  
"Eh but…"  
"I'm fine mom… I can play with my friends"  
"Okay then… I'm so sorry dear…"  
"Um! byee"

Boboiboy's mother shut the phone and glare at Amato due to his behavior

"Why would you said that to him?! He's only-"

She paused her outburst due to looking at sad Amato while repairing some power spheres. Now she understands why he said something like that

"Still angry at yourself huh?"  
"Hmm..."  
"You are indeed a stupid agent"  
"Thank you for the remark" said Amato sarcastic

"No, it's not a bluff. Why can you just apologize to him dear? It's been months since that day. I'm sure he will accept it"  
"You said it easy since you help him... In his eyes, I'm a villain and it will never be possible to heal that thought"  
"So you're going to give up? Superior Mechamato?"

Amato just pause himself for seconds until he continue doing his work with the power sphere

"I'm sure he will forgot about this in few years... right?" thought Amato while working

_Back to reality_

.

.

.

Boboiboy now understand everything. All this time he thought his father never going to believe on him by having the elementals to become a superhero but actually he did but he can't say it properly

"After that, you don't know how shock I am when I heard from Aba that you got recruited to TAPOPS"  
"YOU KNOW?!"  
"Yes of course but Commander Koko Ci doesn't know at first about you being my son. He found out when you are in the Volcano island for TAPOPS test"  
"Ahhh he saw my hair right?"  
"Yes, that really gives it away. Laksamana Tarung also contact me asking it"

Boboiboy then smile because he was glad that his father actually knows about him after all

"You really do care huh" said Boboiboy in low voice  
"What was that?"  
"Eh nothing nothing"

Suddenly the cafeteria door open wide by someone

"What a father and son relationship is this" said person on the door

Boboiboy and Amato face toward the door which make Boboiboy stands up from his seat. It was his mother wearing a white suit

"Mom!" shout Boboiboy while running towards her  
"Boboiboy! ahh I miss you" said his mother while hugging him  
"I miss you too mom!"

Amato walk toward her which to get an ugly yet terrifying glare from her

"Excuse me Boboiboy… HAVE YOU GONE INSANE! YOU CAN GET YOURSELF AND BOBOIBOY KILLED!" said his mother to Amato in slight anger  
"I'M SORRY!"

Boboiboy's mother lecture Amato like no tomorrow which Boboiboy can't help to laugh at this moment. He never felt a great family comfort like this in the past which make him very happy

"Well at least you got him back safely, you have no idea how shock I was hearing about Boboiboy comes to earth from Aba and suddenly news about him got kidnapped by Rocka from Maskmana!"  
"Eh Tok Aba told you about me?!" said Boboiboy surprised  
"Yes young man.. and you are in so much trouble for making Aba worried"  
"EHHH WHY ME?!"  
"And you too dear, you are also in trouble for making Boboiboy like this from the start"  
"DO WE HAVE TO TALK ABOUT THIS AGAIN?!" shout Amato groaning

They didn't realize that there are people watching the family little fight

"Can I comment about this family being crazy?" said Fang near his friends and Maskmana  
"Don't even bother… no matter how crazy Amato is… his wife is even worse and powerful on this kind of cases" said Maskmana while shacking his head  
"Hihihi but at least they're happy right" said Ying giggle  
"Yeah, Boboiboy said himself that he rarely meet his parents so might as well give him a proper family time now" said Yaya smiling  
"Hahaha I don't mind getting hit by Boboiboy's mother rather than my dad" said Gopal  
"Aih Gopal" said Ochobot while shacking his head

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.


	32. Under the Stars

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**LAST CHAPTER**

.

.

* * *

Few days have passed ever since that accident. Boboiboy's mother goes back to her station after scolding both Amato and Boboiboy for their ridiculous yet crazy fight which almost lost their own lives in the process. Boboiboy's friends just silently see how the mother lecture them and Ochobot can't help to think that where did Gempa's motherly trait coming from

"Indeed… your Gempa trait is from your mother" said Ochobot while sweeping the floor  
"Hahaha… Fang and Ying already told me that yesterday" said Boboiboy laughing while putting making up his bed

Boboiboy and Ochobot is alone in the room while the others are eating breakfast. After his mother scold him, he or Amato didn't talk to each other due to busy missions at Laskar Station

"So… what's now?"  
"Hm?"  
"You know what I'm talking about right" said Ochobot serious

Boboiboy just put the blankets quietly and didn't say anything to Ochobot. Just before Ochobot say anything, the alarm goes on as a sign of an attack

"Ochobot! Stay here and don't leave at all cost! Kuasa Elemental! Boboiboy Halilintar!"

Just like that Boboiboy run with his lightning powers to help defend the station leaving Ochobot inside the room

"When are you going to fix your relationship with your dad and accept his apology properly?" said Ochobot while looking at something on the desk

.

.

.

_Time Skip~_

"Cih! They are so persistent" shout Halilintar angrily  
"What do you expect from these tiny pirates huh hot head!?" said Solar right beside him  
"What do you say you-"  
"Enough fighting you two! Halilintar, help Yaya! Solar give Fang support over there! Blaze! Taufan! Go to the north side of the ship and attack under it" said Gempa instructing while fighting with Ying and Gopal  
"Okay!" shout four of them

Amato is fighting the captain but he can see how the five elementals work together as a team. Due to Amato looking at the team, he let his guard off and give a chance for the captain to slash him. As he was about to get slashed, suddenly someone appears in front of him

"Perisai Taufan!"

Taufan goes between Amato and the pirate captain and protect Amato from getting attack, Blaze who sees that goes right in front of them and attack the captain

"Bebola Api!"

The captain got burned and fall right into the agents net to capture him

"Be careful next time Laksamana" said Taufan while taking off the shield  
"Ah... sorry and thank you"

With that answer, both elementals straight to the ship and goes inside it and destroyed it. Gempa who sees that relief and help both Taufan and Blaze get down from the exploding ship

"That was awesome!" shout Blaze happily  
"Hahaha as always huh Blaze" said Taufan giggle  
"Eh? Boboiboy?" asked Gempa to Taufan surprised

Blaze who hears that surprised and look at Taufan who just smile

"Hehehe got found out so soon" said Boboiboy in Taufan form  
"Akhh you should tell me that you are taking over Taufan!" said Blaze pouting  
"Sorry sorry, hard to tell since we're busy fighting right"  
"Hahaha…" laugh Gempa

After that, all the ships explode thanks to Amato which is the signal that the fight is over. Solar and Halilintar goes to everyone

"Mission clear" said Solar while touching his glasses  
"Solar… you don't have to act cool every time we finish fighting" said Boboiboy giggle  
"Hm… I knew it you take over Taufan" said Halilintar with grim smile  
"Heheheh since I can't act like Taufan very much so I'm not surprised you see through it Halilintar"  
"That wind head always call me Hali but you call me Halilintar instead"  
"Okay noted hehe"  
"Please don't call me that..."

Fang, Gopal, Yaya and Ying goes to him which Boboiboy quickly combine to go to them

"Finally it's done, those little pirates really getting on my nerves" said Gopal  
"Hish, you don't even help that much" said Fang rolled his eyes  
"Hahaha terbaik"  
"It's almost time our shift ended, what do you guys want to do?" asked Yaya  
"Hmm… I think I will go to our room first" said Boboiboy  
"I'm thinking to look around the station" said Fang

Fang, Yaya and Ying goes around the station while Boboiboy and Gopal goes their room. Boboiboy see that Ochobot is charging while Gopal goes straight to his bed and asleep. Boboiboy can't help to giggle seeing his friend's act

Boboiboy lie down on the sofa while looking up thinking of what he should do next with his relationship with Amato. Suddenly he heard a knock from the front door, he opens which shows Amato and Mechabot

"Hello..."  
"Ah hello Laksamana, Mechabot"  
"Is Ochobot here?" asked Mechabot who looks the room  
"Yes but he's charging now so I don't think you can meet him"  
"I see… well I think I will see him later then. Bye you two"

Mechabot leave the father and son alone. Boboiboy look away and not seeing direct to his father's eyes

"Follow me" said Amato  
"Eh? ahh.."

Boboiboy follow Amato which go to the station's balcony. Boboiboy look awe by the space stars view that he see right now. He also looked down the balcony which there are some agents parking each spaceships into order

"You never go here before right?" asked Amato  
"Yeah.. since after battle, I always go to my room or go to the power sphere room" said Boboiboy while looking at the view

Both of them got silence and just stare at the view without talking anything to each other. Both father and son don't know what to talk about and Boboiboy can't look at Amato to his face properly

"Boboiboy…" said Amato serious while looking at his son  
"Y-yeah?!"  
"Have you considered accepting my apologies for what I had done all these years?"  
"Laksamana…"  
"These few days, I notice you always back away every time you have to do missions with me after all. Only today you got to protect me with Blaze"  
"You knew I take over Taufan's body today?"  
"I overheard your conversation with the elementals. Because every time they came out, they always inform me that you are not taking over anyone"  
"Hahaha… of course…"  
"So… have you considered?"

Suddenly a bell rings which a sign that their shift is over now. Amato and Boboiboy still look at each other as if the time has stop. Boboiboy then look down and gaze to the fence

"To be honest… I'm still scared"  
"Why?"  
"You tried to take away my powers that day and few years later… it really happens to me, the day I lost my elementals. I was completely devastated and blame myself for letting that happen to me and I almost endanger my friends… Everytime I see you, I remember what happen that day and it also make me remember my encounter with Retak'ka…"

"It traumatizes you huh… that time"

Amato bends down to Boboiboy's height and look at his face properly which to be scared and disbelief plastered on his face

"Boboiboy… it's hard for you to believe me back after all of that huh… I understand but can you at least don't act like we're strangers when I call you?"  
"Eh? do I act like that hehe"  
"So?"  
"Well if you can wait a little longer for my answer… I can do it Lak- I mean dad" said Boboiboy smiling to his father

Amato heard Boboiboy call him dad again after a long time makes his heart feel warm. Amato then suddenly hug Boboiboy

"I'm proud to call you my son, Boboiboy…"

Boboiboy was surprised by his father words and attitude but he just smile and hug him back

"I'm also proud to call you my father dad, terbaikk!"

The father and son hug each other under the space stars enjoying each other comfort after all these years never been for each other

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

That's the end of Hidden Trouble guys! Thank you so much for all of your support from the first time I make this story until now

This is my first quite long story since for Trouble Battle, my longest one is the third part with 16 chapters while this one is double and more of it which is 32 chapters hahaha.

Quickly reminding that the station name, Amato as Laksamana, Boboiboy's mother also an agent, both the father-son relationship and many more that I didn't realize are based on my imagination because we don't know the fact in the original story so I hope fellow readers can difference it. I also don't name Boboiboy's mother because I stick to the fact that his mother's name is not reveal yet to us:)

The last but not least, to show my gratitude for all fellow readers, I will add 2 chapters of Extras coming soon hehe!


	33. Special Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SPECIAL CHAPTER 1**

* * *

It was already morning in their station time. Fang, Gopal and Ochobot are inside their room without Boboiboy with them

"Where is Boboiboy?" asked Gopal to Ochobot  
"He was called by Maskmana while ago, I think he have to report of what happen in Rocka's spaceship"  
"That time is very crazy. I want to be angry at him but he have no choice to do what Rocka says" said Fang angrily  
"Patient Fang… no one want that to happen even Boboiboy himself you know"  
"Yeah…"

Gopal then hop off from his bed and sit on Boboiboy's bed

"Hey Ochobot, can you tell us what happen when Boboiboy is a baby that Rocka mention?" asked Gopal  
"Eh? did Ochobot even know about that?" asked Fang not sure  
"I know… Mechabot already told me everything after all but.." said Ochobot hesitate since it's Boboiboy's memory  
"Come on Ochobot! We're curious!" said Gopal

Suddenly the door opens shows Yaya and Ying

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Yaya  
"Ah I want to know about what happen when Boboiboy is still a baby"  
"Ah you mean that… wait I thought Rocka already told us?"  
"Eh?" said both Fang and Gopal surprised

Both Yaya and Ying look surprised because Fang and Gopal didn't know anything

"Wait Yaya, I don't think both of them are there that time?" said Ying while hitting Yaya's shoulder  
"Now that you mention it… even Boboiboy is not there?"  
"What do you mean I'm not there?" asked someone behind Yaya and Ying

Both Yaya and Ying turn around and saw Boboiboy with a paper on his hand looking at his friends weirdly

"Great timing you hot head" said Fang smirking  
"Ha ha very funny spiky head"  
"What did Maskmana said?" asked Ochobot who fly to Boboiboy  
"He just said that we have another day rest for today because some new agents are having a test to protect the station" said Boboiboy while giving the paper to Fang  
"What's that?" asked Gopal curious  
"Notice for Fang about his hidden mission with Captain Kaizo week ago through I don't know what it written since it's in alien words"  
"Ah this is Gogobugi words… you might want to learn it" said Fang to the others

Boboiboy then sit on his bed with Gopal on his side. Yaya and Ying sit beside Fang on his bed, all eyes look into the orange hat boy

"What?"  
"Well what DID you do with Maskmana?" said Fang serious  
"What do you mean? I'm just-"  
"Don't bother to lie, no way Maskmana ask you instead of Fang to retrieve a piece of paper" said Gopal curious while posing like a detective  
"Maskmana just ask me about what happen inside that barrier and happen to ask me to give that paper to Fang really!" said Boboiboy while let out his hands as if stopping them from asking

The others look convince with his words except for one person. Just before that one person ask him even further, Gopal then hit Boboiboy's back

"Well then, since the person is here, how about we ask him himself since Ochobot doesn't want to tell us" said Gopal laughing  
"Ouch! It hurts Gopal!"  
"Well Yaya and I already know since we were told by Rocka so I don't mind hearing from Boboiboy himself"  
"Eh? what do you guys mean?"  
"We are curious about Rocka and Laksamana Amato fight on earth when you were a baby" said Fang explaining the situation

"Ahhh that, well that time I was around 3-4 months old I think. My mom and I was fetching my dad who just arrived after outer space mission" said Boboiboy while closing his eyes

.

.

_Flashback_

A woman with a baby in hand are at the grassy land, it was Boboiboy's mother and Boboiboy as a baby. They were waiting for someone until a spaceship arrives right in front of them. The spaceship door opens which shows Mechamato

"Welcome home dear" said Boboiboy's mother while holding baby Boboiboy on her arms  
"I'm home… now how's my boy here" said Amato while touching Boboiboy's nose which make him giggle  
"Hehehe it's been two weeks since you carry him, here"

When Boboiboy's mother want to give Boboiboy to Amato suddenly a big wind comes and seconds afterward, they notice that Boboiboy is not between their arms. Both parents look around and saw Rocka with their baby on his hand

"You! Why are you here!" shout Amato while letting swords from his hand  
"HAHAHA I'm here for revenge Mechamato. Don't worry, I will raise him to be a great villain like me" said Rocka while holding Boboiboy who was crying  
"Let go of my son! Hyaa!"

Rocka and Amato fighting in super speed and Amato attack his back so that he will not harm Boboiboy. Boboiboy's mother want to join the fight but was stop by Amato

"Don't join! We will hit Boboiboy if we join forces!" shout Amato commanding

Just as Amato command that, he quickly hit Rocka's head which make him loosen his arms. Amato take that chance to grab Boboiboy and give him to Boboiboy's mother

"Run to our house now! I will take care of this"

With that, Boboiboy's mother run back to their house with Boboiboy back to his arms

_Back to reality_

_._

_._

"So he want to kidnapped you to be a villain huh?" said Gopal trying to understand the situation  
"Yeah… well I only knows due to Gempa got that memory and happen to see it, so it makes me remember too"  
"Ah I see, so you girls know?" asked Fang to Yaya and Ying  
"We happen to present when Laksamana Amato questioning Rocka and they talk about that incident" said Yaya  
"I see…" said Ochobot

"Then again, if Boboiboy became a villain then I can takeover Tok Aba Kokotiam" said Gopal with evil smile  
"Oi!" shout Boboiboy while hitting Gopal

The room then filled with laughter hearing Gopal's inner desire, one person on the hand seems to be looking at Boboiboy in serious look

.

.

.

_Time skip~_

Boboiboy and Fang are sitting on the sofa while Ochobot is charging, the girls are inside their room and Gopal is in the bathroom. Fang stare at Boboiboy serious which notice by him

"What?" asked Boboiboy getting uncomfortable by the stare  
"Tell me full detail about this meeting if it's really meeting Maskmana"

Boboiboy was surprised but then he just slightly smile to Fang

"Man it is hard to lie to you huh Fang… actually after meeting Maskmana, I was meeting Rocka"  
"Eh?" said Fang surprised

.

.

_Flashback_

At the prison cell, Boboiboy comes in and see many villains and pirate captains being held inside the each prison. Boboiboy move toward to Rocka's cell which he was reading a book at his bed

"Ah you have come dear boy… I want to talk to you about something" said Rocka with a smile

Boboiboy nod to the agent to open the cell to let him inside. Boboiboy goes in his cell and the agent lock the cell again and guard it if something happens. Rocka ask Boboiboy to sit beside him which he agree

"Dear boy… may I ask… do you love your father?" asked Rocka  
"As a family, yes of course"  
"So do you already forgive him?"  
"That's…"

Boboiboy's hesitates to answer which Rocka can only give a small smile

"You know dear boy, I was surprised by my own son yesterday… the last time I saw him, he can barely walk or talk… now he fully grown into a great boy, he even told me that he love to see the agents shooting lasers at the enemy"  
"Well since he was raised here so I'm not surprised that"  
"But then he told me, every time he ask about me, no one dares to answer because these agents are scared that if he knows who I am… he will pursue me. I was not surprised but then he told me that he had known from the start that I am a villain"  
"What…"  
"He overheard the agents talking about it but he knows that he will never got the detail so he study diligently here so that one day he could find me"

Boboiboy hear it was amused by his son. Rocka just smile while telling about the story

"I ask him that he hate me for being a villain but his answer surprised me, he said that he don't care about my past and accept me as I am now since I already retire being a murderer few years ago"  
"But why you spare me? I am the son of your greatest enemy and who you thought kill your son that time?"  
"I know that you are innocent, you have nothing to do between me and Amato. The only time I was very serious about making you involve in our fight is when you were a baby. But now it's different, you and your friends are one of the greatest power sphere protectors so you have a great mission of what you did in space"

Boboiboy can't helped to smile hearing Rocka's praise

"Thank you for your words, I never thought I will hear that from a former villain hehe" said Boboiboy giggle  
"Well although you want it to hear those words from your father right?"

Boboiboy who hear that suddenly become silent. Rocka notice the change of behavior and then hold his head like a father

"Now can you tell me why you still can't forgive your father?" said Rocka with a gentle voice  
"I… feel something lacking" said Boboiboy while looking elsewhere

Rocka hears that and the agent who happen to overheard their conversation was confused by Boboiboy's statement

"My dad already apologize and I can feel that but the words come after that… I take it granted but I have this weird feeling at the same time"  
"You mean?"  
"He said that he was proud of me being a superhero and his son but I don't why I feel like there's some inner lacking on his words… I notice it when we are talking together at the balcony few days ago, I'm his son after all so I can notice it quickly"  
"But your elementals see that as a sincere right? Especially that wind elemental"  
"He did but I think Gempa feel it before I did"

Rocka trying to remember what happen and he remember that the other elementals change their face expression when Amato ask for their forgiveness and his thoughts about Boboiboy. He thought that Gempa didn't flustered that long because he can manage his behavior but it was actually he can feel what Boboiboy feel

"I can feel his apology but I can't still some lack of proudness of me being his son, I didn't told him and lie that I was traumatize due to fighting with Retak'ka"  
"I see… but why you didn't tell him the truth, you will know the answer that right?"  
"I don't need him to tell me because I already know the answer"

_Back to reality_

_._

_._

Fang was surprised hearing Boboiboy explanation about his conversation with Rocka

"Wait, so what is the truth anyway?"  
"I'm sure that he's not that proud of me because every time I'm in danger, I'm with you, Gopal, Yaya and Ying. Not to mention, I always make mistakes and terrible decision so I'm not surprised that he's not proud of me due to that"

"How did you know? I mean he didn't told you anything-"  
"I know and I'm sure of it Fang… I can tell right under his mask, family connection is bigger remember"

Fang understand what he means since he can also tell Kaizo right away since he's his brother

"But you didn't forgive him because of that? I mean dude he already apologize for his mistakes years ago so I'm sure-"

"He did apologize but he's still unsure about my hero skills, I don't think defeating Retak'ka is count as a great accomplishment for him since he already save the universe easily with years of training. I only been on space for around six months so I merely a beginner on his eyes. Even though I forgive his mistakes but I can't sincerely accept it due to lacking feelings that I feel. You can call me a jerk for that"

"I see... well it's not my business since it's your personal feelings, so what are you going to do now?"  
"Wait and see... I just hope I can really forgive him before we go back to TAPOPS"  
"Oh yeah... we will go back in three days..."

"Yeah... we have to go back after all since we are not originally here, and I will neither got a chance to meet him again" said Boboiboy who look serious

.

.

.

_Time Skip~_

At night

Boboiboy was making a hot chocolate for himself so he can go to sleep. Suddenly he heard someone enter the kitchen. Boboiboy get his watch ready but stop when he see who enters

"Ah Laksamana..." said Boboiboy sees his dad coming in  
"You don't have to call me that, we're not on shift" said Amato while going to the fridge to take some snacks

"Aah.."

Boboiboy continue making his hot chocolate while Amato rubbing the fridge to find more snacks. When Boboiboy about to get out from the kitchen, Amato stops him

"Boboiboy, I want to offer you something" said Amato serious while closing the fridge  
"What is it?"

Amato walk to in front of Boboiboy while putting the snacks on table beside him, Boboiboy who look up to his father while holding the hot chocolate cup seems uneasy

.

.

.

_"Do you want to work at Laskar Station with me instead of coming back to TAPOPS?" _

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
